For the Love of a Miko
by kojika85
Summary: {COMPLETE}What heppens when Kouga gives up trying to go through Inuyasha to get to Kagome? Are there other ways to her heart? Who is the shady creature he's barganing with? Pairings are [(KogKag)(Mirsan)] EPILOGUE IS UP! PLEASE R
1. A fight, a bath, and a proposition

Please be nice to me....this is my first fic. Ok? (The shy little scared person shrinks back to cower in the shadows)  
  
Disclaimer- I wish i did, but Rumiko Takahashi is the wonderful goddess that beat me to them. "Sigh'" (Everyone else in background sweatdrops)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
A fight, a bath, and a proposition  
  
"I'M GOING HOME YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Inuyasha's ears clung to his scull as the pain from Kagome's shouts began to subside. "Well you better hurry back wench. I hate having to go fetch you all the damn time. We still have shards to find!" Inuyasha's words fell on deaf ears though as Kagome was already down the well.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
Kagome landed with a soft thudd. She smiled at her soft landing and complemented herself on how much better she was getting . She climbed up the rope ladder and exited the well house. It was a beautiful day. It was about noon, and there were clouds littering the uncorruptable blue hues of the endless sky. The air was cool, and the world seamed to dance with joy at the slightes breeze. Yes it was a beautiful day, and she was not about to let Inuyasha's stupid temper ruin it for her. She skipped to her house and entered.  
  
Kagome found a note on the kitchen table:  
Kagome dear,  
We went to visit your aunt. See you when we get back.  
  
Love,  
Mom "Hmph," muffed Kagome as she dropped the paper back in its spot. 'At least I can get in a bath before Inuyasha decides to come and get me, I doubt he will ever apologize for what he did earlier though.' She climbed up the stairs to her room. She quickly dropped her oversized pack and grabbed a change of clothes. She then drew a nice hot bath for herself. She slowly slid herself into the water and closed her eyes. 'I can't believe he accused me of wanting to be with kouga again. How many times do I have to tell him that he is not my type? As if he has room to talk, he still has fealings for Kikyo.' "Sigh" 'I wish he would get out of his stupid mood, he always gets like this after he sees her.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
'One of these days I'm gonna win Kagome away from that stupid mutt-face' thought Kouga as he spead throught the trees. He was still miffed about loosing again to Inuyasha. 'How many times does this make now' he thought to himself' five times now I think.' He hated to admit it, but the mutt was pretty strong, especially with his stupid little sword. His thoughts only made him speed up, the wind stung his bare arms as he moved the the forest. He liked the fealing of his goosebump as they formed. He slowed to a halt as he fealt an evil presence surround him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he took a defensive stance. Kouga sniffed the air for a sign of who it was coming. "Naraku," Kouga started, "Show yourself so I can finish you!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we in a hurry to die," said a misterious voice from the trees.  
  
'What the hell' thought Kouga, 'That doesn't sound like Naraku, but his scent is all over the place.' Kouga smiled to himself. "Another reincarnation," He said to himself.  
  
"Yes, I am, but you don't have to sound so dissapionted. I'll still fight you if you want."  
  
"I have no time for puppets such as yourself, take me to Naraku!" Yelled Kouga.  
  
"Patience, my dear wolf, You haven't even heared what I have to say yet."  
  
"Leave me out of whatever little scheme your master has in store. I want no part in it" Kouga huffed.  
  
"What if I could make your dreams become reality," Said the voice, "What if I could make it so that no one can come between you and your little miko."  
  
Kouga eased his stance. "How do you intend to do that?" He questioned. "It's really quite simple," replied the voice. Kouga turned and saw an apparition begin to manifest itself. The creature wore the attire of a miko, and to Kouga's surprise, looked exactly like Kagome.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Kouga asked  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
I know it was short, but I promis to make them longer, really I do. Please no flames and review. I'm gonna need ideas if this is ever going to work ok? Thanks people. 


	2. The hanyo, The kiss, The spy

Hehehe.....I have the power. :-) I love this. Thank you for being so nice to me. (Starts tossing pixie sticks to all her wonderful fans) "I love you all" Ok on with the story. "Pouts"  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to have to say this, but I don't own them "sniffles" But I do own a very large sword, A throwing knife, and the Trigun kitty plush doll. I'm sad I now.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
Recap:: "I'm going home idiot!" Kaome and Inuyasha get into another fight anout Kouga. While Kouga makes a begain with a Naraku reincarnation, to finally get his Kagome. (A.N.- Got it? :-D)  
  
CH 2) The dream, the hanyo, and the spy  
  
Kagome drug herself out the dizzyingly warm water, and dried herself off. She whiped the condenced steam from the clouded mirror, and gazed into her hand swipe shaped reflection. 'I do look like her,' she thought to herself. She grabbed the brush that was resting on the edge of the sink. It ripped through her hair, as her frustration hightened. Each stroke of the brush was accentuated with a jerk of her wrist, causing her scalp to scream to her in pain. 'How was Kikyo always able to upset her so much?' Her head now throbbing Kagome set the brush back in its usual resting place, and left the bathroom.  
  
Kagome racked her mind for something that might calm her nerves. She clapped her hands together in determination. 'I'll study,' she told herself, 'That should help me get my mind off things.' Kagome walked the rest of the distance down the hallway, till she reached her room. She walked in and took a seat at her desk and searched her overstuffed bag for her trusty books. She found them near the bottom, and pulled them out. "Ah hear we go," she said aloud to herself. Kagome set the books on the desk just in time to hear her stomache gumble. 'I guess I forgot to eat breakfast.......and lunch.' "Damn you Inuyasha, if you had only listened to me, we would not have fought, and damn you Kouga for profoundly showing up whenever he gets in his moods."  
  
Kagome got up and left for the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge, and a few cabinets till she found what she was looking for. "aha," she said to no one in particular. She reached up and grabbed a bag of chips and some bean dip. (AN: I just love chips and bean dip, for the few of you who haven't tried it.....you're missing out (;;))  
  
She returned to her room and began to eat. To her suprise she managed to finish the whole bag of chips, and the can of dip. Her hunger contented, she resumed her studies. "Ok, now let's see, hmm, a right triangle has one right angle, while an obtuse has an angle of 91 degrees or higher," 'damn Inuyasha,' "and an acute triangle has an angle of 89 degrees or lower." 'I can't believe that idiot, Kouga and I aren't like that.' "In order to find the length of the hypotenuse of a triangle use the equation.........., grrrrr, I can't concentrate in here!"  
  
Exasperated, Kagome closed her books and decided to go to the park to study. 'At least there I can feal like I'm still in the feudal era, without actually having to be there. I alway seem to be able to concentrate when I'm there.' With newfound resolve, Kagome stood up and left the confines of her stuffy house.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"Damn it, why'd she have to go and leave again!" Inuyasha yelled. The rest of their party had already left for Kaede's village, allowing the hanyo to vent is frustrations at the unoccupied well.  
  
Inuyasha rested his arms on the wooden edges of the time portal and let his head rest. "I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that whenever that stupid wolf shows up......" A low growl began to take residence in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the scenes of earlier that day.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I'm here for my woman," the valiant wolf stated. "Hey Kagome, why do you hang around with that mutt-face, when you could have a real mate like myself!"  
  
Inuyasha had had enough of the stupid wolf's taunts. He drew out his tetsusaiga and prepared for the never ending battle at hand. 'Man doesn't the guy ever give up' he thought to himself. The hanyo charged the wolf who was able to easily avoid the oncoming fang.  
  
"Hey mutt, I see you're still having trouble swinging that damn stick around!"  
  
Kouga ran to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome let out a little screach, startled by the sudden physical contact.  
  
Inuyasha turned in time to see Kouga plant a large kiss on Kagome's mouth. He noted that she gave up her resistance. Infuriated, Inuyasha took advantage of the wolf's distraction. He swung tetsusaiga and blade met flesh as he ripped through Kouga's back.  
  
Kouga let out a painful cry as he collapsed onto Kagome whom he still held in a tight embrace.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from the bloody mess. He stood over his victim, prepared to land a final blow when a sweat little voice echoed in his ears....  
  
"Oswari."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
The sun was casting it's red, orange, and purple hues as it began it's descent past the horizon. Inuyasha usually never missed his chance to watch as the sun painted it's tapestry on the darkening sky, but his thought's never left Kagome.  
  
A cool breeze stirred him from his memories. He lifted himself up from his spot and looked around. He tested the air, just to make sure he was alone. Satisfied that he was not being watched he jumped through the well. He was going to apologize to Kagome.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
On the other side of the clearing, a demon poked his head up from behind a bush. 'So that's how to get to Kagome's time.'  
  
Kouga lifted himself up. He could still smell the anger in Inuyasha's scent. Pleased that the miko's plan was working he rubbed fealing back into his legs. Now to find Kagome's companions.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
Sorry it took me so long to upload, but I think I made up fot it with this chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to update sooner. ok? Please don't kill me. "Sigh" I only have one review and it's been almost a week. (). Oh well I like my one review. ^_^  
  
bubblesbb03- I'm glad you like it. You get two chocolate chip cookies and a box of pixie sticks for being my first and only reviewer.  
  
Everybody else please review, and I might be able to get more chapters up quicker ok? so please R&R. (and no flames please.....I'm sensitive) 


	3. Tormenting emotions

Hey it's me again.........(groans all around)....."Sigh" You don't have to make it sound like that. Lucky for my few fans, I am a hard person to kill, and I will be resilient. Bwahahaha. I guess the saying is true...You can't kill what you can't see. Well here's my next installment. I'm open to constructive critisizm, but please no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, but I do own a real wolf named Kouga! Hehehehe  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Recap: On the other side of the clearing, a demon poked his head up from behind a bush. 'So that's how to get to Kagome's time.' Kouga lifted himself up. He could still smell the anger in Inuyasha's scent. Pleased that the miko's plan was working he rubbed fealing back into his legs. Now to find Kagome's companions.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko: Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as the wind played with her hair. She settled herself next to a nearby tree and opened her goemetery book. 'This is much better,' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome began to drift in and out of consiousness until she fell into sleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked. She stood up to absorb her surroundings. She couldn't see the floor, or the sky. Everything was black. Slowly color began to creep into the dreamscape. She could just make out Inuyasha's form as he walked closer to her. The scenery seamed to follow him, because as he came closer, Kagome could make out the well and the treeline. She was in the clearing by Kaede's village.  
  
Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from her. His expression was blank and emotionless. He did not speak or even acknowledge her presence. Kagome thought now would be the best time to voice her opinion of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you get moody every time Kikyo appears? Why do you get so jealous why Kouga shows up? Why should you care, you've already swore to protect Kikyo? So why do you do this to me?" Kagome searched his eyes imploringly for some answer to her questions. She didn't find one. Inuyasha just stood there with a hurt expression on his face. "Why don't you answer me!" She yelled.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha began to dissolve, the color dissapated with him. Kikyo appeared in his place, but the color did not return. "What do you want?" Kagome asked trying to sound as menacing as possible.  
  
"You can never love him as much as I do." Kikyo started, "I died for him, what did you ever do? He can't love you. All you are is a bad imitation of me. To think he ever thought you were me."  
  
Kagome began to cry as Kikyo's words seared through her soul. "He may have loved you first, but all you are now is part of my soul in a sculptured pot. Get a clue!" She screamed.  
  
She woke up mad at herself for giving Kikyo the pleasure of making her cry in her own dream, and the fact that she had fallen asleap next to a stupid tree. Now her back hurt, she was in a bad mood, it was dark, and she still hadn't finished studying! She picked up her books and made her way back to her house.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha reached Kagome's front door. He opened the door expecting to hear the usual goings on inside, but it was quiet. 'What the hell' he thought to himself, 'and here I was all prepared to make a complete fool out of myself and beg for her forgivness, but the stupid wench isn't even here!' He mentally slapped himself, 'I need to stop calling Kagome that, no wonder she thinks I hate her.'  
  
He found himself walking up the stairs to Kagome's room. He openned the door and was not suprised to see it empty. He sat down in the middle of her room letting her scent cascade over his body. He loved the way she smealt though he would never admit it to her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped as the sound of his grumbling stomache shattered the surrounding peace and quiet. 'Damn, I wonder in Kagome would mind if I got myself a little snack,' he thought to himself, 'of course she wouldn't, not after the apology I have planned for her.' A wicked smile broke over his features as he ran his plans over in his mind to check for flaws.  
  
'Let's see, pick her up, take her to the sacred tree, kneel before her, take her hand, confess my sorrow for earlier.' He couldn't controll the smile that beamed within himself. 'Who cares if I don't mean it, if I'm gonna make a fool out of myself, I might as well do it with style, besides if this is what it takes to get my shard detector back, then it's worth it.'  
  
Inuyasha began to rummage through her refrigerator. He found a few tubs of left overs that smealt promising. He tore off the lids and devoured their contents. He dropped the empty tub-a-ware onto the floor, and turned his search to the cupboards. He found a variety of canned goods, and dried foods to satisfy his hunger. When ther was nothing left to eat, and his hunger subdues, Inuyasha looked around at the carnage before him. Empty boxes, cans, and bits of food were strewn all over the place.  
  
He heard a door slam and turned to see a fuming Kagome. His face paled as he braced himself for the up in coming 'sit' commands. They never came. Comfused he looked up and saw that Kagome had turned her back to him and was leaving the room.  
  
Inuyasha followed her up the stairs, and into her room. Neither of them said a word. She sat at her desk, and Inuyasha kept his vigilence on her window sill. Kagome was still trying to figure out why Inuyasha was there when he broke the silence. "I'm........sorry...... about the kitchen," he added. Kagome's head shot up. 'Was he apologizing for the kitchen? What about his actions earlier? He is such a jerk!'  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Are you still mad about the fight earlier?" He asked. Kagome looked down at her feet. She tried to surpress her anger from earlier. She wanted to answer him as truthfully as possible without giving anything away. She knew that if they started to argue, she would end up saying something she would regret.  
  
"No," she began, "and yes." She was hoping he would leave it at that, but somehow knew what his responce would be. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"What do you mean no AND yes?!" He screamed at her. "You have no reason to hold a grudge over me. All I did was try to protect you, and I get sat! You on the other hand had no problem with him kissing you, but it's my fault isn't it. It's always my fault!"  
  
Kagome sat there, her anger now uncontrollable. "I tried to keep him from kissing me, but I am only a stupid weak human as you point out every chance you get. It's not like I could keep him from doing it. Where were you when all this was going on? You have no right to point the finger at me anyways! I'm not the one who runs off with an ex-lover whenever she looks my way. I'm not the one who cares for one person, but enjoys tearing out the heart of the one wench who REALLY cares for me! You have no right to be jealous of Kouga! You should know by now that his love for me is completely one sided!"  
  
Her anger now spent, she turned her back to a very stunned and speachless Inuyasha. She curled herself up into a fetal position and let her pent up tears stream freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked over to the sobbing miko and placed her hand on her back.  
  
'Damnit this is not what I had planned,' He cursed to himself.  
  
Kagome tensed as she fealt the warmth of Inuyasha's hand pressed on her back. "Leave Inuyasha, before I blow up again, and we BOTH end up saying stuff we don't mean."  
  
Inuyasha's heart drooped to the floor as he was told to leave. She had never turned him away before. He turned and left the room, leaving the quietly sobbing miko to her torments.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha leaped from the confines of the well. He sniffed the air, and immediately made a mad dash towards the village of Kaede.  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` So what do you think so far? I'm on a roll. Two chapters in two days. I will try to keep up with the pace ok?  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
bubblesbb03: Thanks for your reviews, if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.  
  
Forest Wolf: Yes it will be a Kouga/ Kagome fic so hang in there and thanx for reviewing  
  
Inuyasha Rox15: Thank you and ch. 4 is almost done.  
  
Remember peoplez if you R&R it gets done faster, so please send me you comments, just no flames please. 


	4. Kidnapped

Hello peoples....long time no see. Yes I have here my nest installment, but before you get it you must all get on your hands and knees and beg for it like dogs! Bwahahaha. (Looks around to the sound of crickets chirping in an empty auditorium.) "Sigh, oh well it was worth a shot." Here you go  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Inuyasha or the characters that he affects. There now leave me alone to wallow in self-pity.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````` RECAP:  
  
Inuyasha leaped from the confines of the well. He sniffed the air, and immediately made a mad dash towards the village of Kaede.  
  
"KOUGA!" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 4: Kidnapped  
  
Kouga willed himself to accomplish the task at hand. He, the prince of the wolf pack, fealt he was above kidnapping, but if it ment he had a chance to gain Kagome's love, then he would do it. He took one last look at the well that he had watched Inuyasha dissapear in earlier. Kouga turned and made his way to the village.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"Kaede, why doesn't Inuyasha tell Kagome what he really feals for her?" Sango asked the old miko.  
  
"Tis a strange relationship between those two. Though I know not the reason of Inuyasha's inability to tell Kagome, I believe that it may have something to do with my sister Kikyo." answered Kaede.  
  
"What does Kikyo have to do with Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha?"  
  
"I believe that the question is not what they have to do with Inuyasha, but what he has to do with them." Kaede answered.  
  
"Well, what does he have to do with them then?" pleaded Sango. 'This conversation is getting nowhere' she thought to herself. She turned her attencion to the little kitsune who was playing with Kirara. 'He looks so carefree' she thought to herself. She inwardly winced as she remembered how her brother used to play with her youkai cat in the same way. Her thoughts were pulled away though at the sound of Miroku trying to explain Kaede's answer.  
  
"I believe, what Kaede is trying to say is that Inuyasha is afraid to reveal his fealings to Kagome, because of his fealings for Kikyo. As a result, both Kikyo and Kagome are in pain, because they have seen how he acts around both of them. Naturally they feal betrayed. He runs to Kikyo, and Kagome sees this, and is heartbroken. Kikyo watches how he is around Kagome, and she feals the same loss." Miroku explained, suprised that he had gotten a grasp of what Kaede was saying through her riddles.  
  
"Aye Miroku." was all the woman said.  
  
"But you know Sango, I would never hurt you...." The monk began, his hand reaching ever closer to her feminine backside.  
  
Kaede noticed before Sango, not wanting to have to repair her hut again, she asked Sango to retrieve some water from the spring nearby.  
  
"Sure," Sango replied, oblivious to the longing stares she was getting from the houshi.  
  
"Can I go to?" Shippo chirped, hope lining the very pitch of his voice, "PLEASE????"  
  
"Ok Shippo," answered Sango. She knew the only reason he wanted to go was so he could play in the water, and check to see if Kagome had returned yet. She inwardly chuckled as she thought of how much he loved his new mother.  
  
The pair walked off towards the stream, unaware of their stalker's presence.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
"They've left for the stream Kouga, now is your chance. If you truely want Kagome as your mate, this has to be done," replied a shady voice.  
  
"I have eyes of my own wench, I do not need you to tell me the obvious. How are things on your end?"  
  
"Inuyasha should be returning soon with Kagome. They will know what has happened through the monk. Don't worry. I can take care of Inuyasha, but can you handle Kagome?" asked the voice  
  
"Of course I can. She trusts me almost as much as that mutt-face you're so infatuated with. By the way, why did Naraku need my help? Other than for the shards in my legs?"  
  
"That is a question you should ask him."  
  
With that the miko apparition dissapeared into the wind. 'Well I guess I should get going' thought Kouga  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
"Wow the water's so warm!" Shippo cried out. "I can't wait for Kagome to get back, so we could go swimming."  
  
"I doubt Kagome will be in the mood to go swimming, besides it's getting dark, and....." Sango started, but was cut off by the sound of rustling bushes. She quickly looked around for her hiraikotsu, but remembered she didn't bring it since it was so close to the village.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again Sango."  
  
Kouga lifted his head above the bushes, and almost fell over from exasperation. Sango half smiled and turned to lift shippo from his perch behind a stump.  
  
"What do you want Kouga, Kagome's not here, and Inuyasha will be very displeased if he finds you still lurking around the village." Sango stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I have not come for Kagome." He said eyeing his prey with coy interrest.  
  
"Then what are you hear for?" She asked innocently.  
  
"To make Kagome come to me." With that he quickly picked up Sango and Shippo in one arm, and sped off towards his pack. Sango started to stuggle free from his grasp, and Shippo tried his luck in bitting the youkai's arm, but his attempts failed. Kouga decided the trek would be too long to carry the human and kitsune in their current feistyness, so he set them down. He pulled out some rope and bound the deamon exterminator. He then tied and gagged Shippo as he caught him trying to escape while he was tying up Sango.  
  
"There, now listen to me. I have no intencion of hurting you guys, Kagome would be very cross if she were to find you dead. She wouldn't be a very willing bride then now will she?" He only recieved deadly stares from his prisoners. (sweatdrop) "Fine if you must know this wasn't even my idea. I can't tell you who is up to it, but they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. If I had a choice in the matter I would have left you two to your own devises, I don't agree to kidnapping, but the powers that be, decided that this was the best way to get.......I've said to much already. Ask me again, when this is over ok?"  
  
Completely confused, Sango and Shippo just looked at each other to see if the other knew what was going on. They both shrugged and complied to what the wolf demanded them. Inuyasha had to show up sooner or later to rescue them.  
  
Satisfied that he had not revealed too much, Kouga swung Sango over his shoulder and scooped Shippo up in his free hand. With that he sped off into the woods once more, being sure to leave a trail that could be easily followed.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kikyo watched in bitter silence as the youkai left with the hostages. "Hmph" she pondered. 'That was easier than expected. Now it's up to Inuyasha to return with Kagome and follow' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kikyo, how does my plan fare as of yet?" Naraku's voice sounded in her head.  
  
"Have no fears, all goes according to plan." She replied trying not to let her hatred for the hanyo escape in her voice.  
  
"Kikyo, with you taking care of things, I will always worry." With that the voice was gone.  
  
'He has no idea' she thought to herself.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Kaede, shouldn't Sango have returned by now?" The monk asked begining to worry about his friend. He had noticed that she had not taken her boomarang with her. He knew Shippo had gone with her and could have held her up, but it had been about an hour since she'd left.  
  
"Aye Miroku, they should have returned long ago. Will you go see what they're up to?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Kaede," Miroku started off in the direction she had went until he came upon a fuming hanyo. "Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha huffed hopeing he hadn't left yet. He was going to recieve a beating for making him and Kagome fight.  
  
"Kouga?" the houshi asked, "Sango, and Shippo are missing."  
  
"WHAT!!!," yelled Inuyasha startling s flock of birds in a nearby tree. "Where were they last seen?"  
  
"They went to go fetch some water about an hour ago, but never came back."  
  
The men reached the area where Sango's discarded water buckets were strewn about. There were a few buckets that still contained water. This was the only physical proof that someone had been there, other than their scents, which Inuyasha picked up on immediatley.  
  
"Kouga took them," Inuyasha whispered. "GRRRRR, WHAT IS HE UP TO!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's temper was flaring. He knew the wolf was up to something. He never expected anything so underhanded from the wolf prince though. Yes he hated Kouga, but he was an aristrocratic taiyoukai. Why would he stoop so low.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
Kagome reached the lip of the well. 'Well I guess I better appologize to Inuyasha for blowing up earlier. I can't believe I lost controll like that.' She sat there watching the wind turn the long grass into a torrent of waves. The scene reminded her of the beach. She calmed herself and fealt that if she could just stay there then all of her problems would mealt away.  
  
She mentally shook herself, 'damn Kagome, you need help.' Her mind wandered to the kiss earlier. Kouga had stolen her first kiss. She was surprised at herself though because she found that she wanted more of the kiss. She wanted him to be able to kiss her like that whenever he wanted, without having to worry about Inuyasha's jealousy. 'Bad Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter,' she chastized herself. As she tried to calm the butterflies that sprung up in her belly at the mear thought of Kouga so close. Her fingers unconsiously moved to her lips where she could the recall the feal of Kouga's mouth begging for enerance into her own. She had almost let him in too, until her fell on her. 'Damn you Inuyasha. No wait.......bad Kagome."  
  
But then again, mabe thinking about Kouga wouldn't be so bad, since Inuyasha obviously didn't love her.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Kagome," huffed Kaede upon seeing Kagome in the clearing, "Is Inuyasha not with you?" She asked trying to catch her breath from the hike to the well.  
  
"No Kaede, we got into another argument and he got here before me, why what's happened?" Kagome was beginning to worry. She knew her elderly friend was too old to be hiking this far from the village alone. Something was wrong.  
  
"Sango and Shippo are missing," was all the old miko could say.  
  
Kagome froze....."What do you mean missing?"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hehehe, a cliffie. What will she do when she finds out Kouga stole her friends. What does Kikyo have to do with it, and why is she consulting with Naraku. Continue to find out. Please R&R. I can't get this thing done without the proper initiative. I need reviews. I need to feel love in order to keep up my creative juices so please press the little button.......  
  
RIGHT.......  
  
DOWN.......  
  
HERE............  
  
and please no flames. It is my first fic. 


	5. The Noose Tightens

Hello everybody I'm back once again with another installment. I am so elated......hehehe....I got so many reviews.....but I can always use some more incouragement. :-)  
  
(A reviewer openned my eyes to the reason why I was't getting the reviews I so need. For all of you who tried to review, but aren't users, or don't have the patience to sign in, well I fixed it. I will now accept anonymous reviews, but please don't take it for granted. I am sensitive.)  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now than I'm not the owner then you're more messed up than I am. (^-_-^;;)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 5: The Noose Tightens  
  
'Why the hell am I helping Naraku!' Kouga thought to himself. 'Because the miko wanted you to.' Grrrr, shutup. where the hell did you come from? 'I am you. The little voice in your head that tells you when you're doing something wrong.' I know I'm doing something wrong. How the hell is this supposed to help me get Kagome to be my mate?  
  
Kouga didn't like the fact that he had voices in his head, let alone loosing to them.  
  
'I don't know how this is supposed to help you get Kagome, but I know why you're helping Naraku' it chimmed.  
  
"Well?" The sound of his voice startled Sango awake. She had somehow managed to fall asleap on his bouncing back.  
  
'Now I know how Kagome does it so often,' she thought to herself.  
  
'It's because this new reincarnation looks so much like Kagome. You can never turn down her requests.' That doesn't make any sence stupid voice get out of my head, you're making it hurt!  
  
To Kouga's suprise the voice vanished, that, or Sango's sudden voice stirred him from his thoughts. Either way he was thankful.  
  
"Mfffo, mffwf mff o mffwoo," Sango couldn't speak through her gagg.  
  
"Hold on, let me remove that," He said as he halted his running and careful trail-making to listen to what the exterminator had to say. He set her down on a nearby boulder and removed the piece of cloth. "Now what?"  
  
"Huh Huh, I said Kouga, huh, where are we going, huh, and are we gonna stop soon?" Sango was out of breath from all the screaming she had tried to do under the gag to get his attencion.  
  
"Right here is fine if you wish, I can't go to my den, Inuyasha knows where it's at, but I don't want to get too far from your village, so Kagome can rescue you."  
  
"What about Inuyasha, why would Kagome rescue us and not him?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"I can't tell you. I am just a pawn with alot to gain in this stupid fiasco." He said trying to hide his face from shame of helping Naraku. He turned from the exterminator to set the still sleeping kitsune on the ground.  
  
"Why are you helping Naraku?" The question took Kouga off guard 'how did she know'  
  
"I know you're helping him, because only he will stoop so low as to set traps, and make his pawns do all the dirty work." She stated matter- of - factly, "So why are you helping him."  
  
Kouga knew he couldn't fool her any longer. He began to explain the events of his barganing with Kikyo.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"What do you have planned." Kouga asked, his voice ladden with suspision, "And who the hell are you."  
  
"My name is Kikyo. I was once a miko, but Inuyasha and I were betrayed by Naraku. He turned us against each other in hopes of tainting the shikon- no- tama. As you can see it worked. I am not here to talk about that though." She added.  
  
"What do you have planned Kikyo, and why do you need my help?" Kouga was beginning to get irritated. He did not like the fact that Naraku had plans that concerned his beloved. Nor did he care for the fact that this creature, who looked so much like the object of his affections, was trying to incorporate him into those plans.  
  
"I need your help, because I can't kill the damned miko, or else the plot is foiled. Inuyasha will never follow me into hell if I hurt her too badly."  
  
Kouga did not like the implemented harm of his future mate, but he did like the sound of the stupid mutt-face's demise. He kept his thoughts to himself though as he returned his attencion to Kikyo.  
  
"Wouldn't Narku be mad if he found that you left for hell, or is it his wish to create a reincarnation just to watch it crawl back into hell with his enemy?" Kouga tried to sound indifferent, but this miko demon thing had his attencion.  
  
"Naraku doesn't know I'm here. It is my will to take Inuyasha into hell, as it has always been. That idiot Naraku thought he could controll me by turning me into one of his servants, but my spirit is free to do what I wish. Nothing and no one will ever change that."  
  
"What do you want in return then Kikyo?" Kouga laced the question with as much hate and spite as he could muster.  
  
"Unlike Naraku I have no desire for anything you have. Your aid with this is all I require. Once I have Inuyasha I won't need anything else. Do what you wish with my reincarnation."  
  
Kouga gave a look of realization. 'No wonder they look so much alike,' he thought to himself, 'Kagome is this creature's reincarnation.' He would have to ask her about it later though because Kikyo started to dissolve into the wind.  
  
"I will give you some time to think about it." Kikyo said as the last of her being disspersed.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"Hurry up Miroku, if you couldn't keep up then you should have stayed back at the village." Yelled Inuyasha. He turned stightly to look at the poor houshi trying to keep up. He was in a hurry, but he tolerated the slow pace since he knew how much Sango meant to him.  
  
"Not everyone has your speed Inuyasha," rhetorted the monk through gasps of breath. He hoped they would find them soon, he wouldn't be able to keep up the pace for long.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha huffed as he lept higher into the branches. It was getting pretty dark now. Despite his strength, he knew Miroku would be exhausted by now, and he wouldn't be able to keep up in the dark. He did not need to loose his friend as well as Sango and Shippo.  
  
"We will stop here for now, Miroku. Kouga can't get too far with our friends slowing him down."  
  
"Very well," was all the monk said. He kept his head held low shrowding his usually smug face with shadows. Inuyasha could tell it killed Miroku a little more each second Sango wasn't by his side, but they had to stop.  
  
Inuyasha perched himself upon a high branch of a tree and waited until he could hear Miroku's breath even out. A sign that he was sleeping.  
  
'Kouga will pay for what he's done to our little group. What the hell is he thinking' He pondered. Miroku stirred in his sleep, but did not wake.  
  
"Get your sleep Houshi, you'll need it." Inuyasha wispered. He knew that if he pushed the monk too hard he wouldn't be of much use in stealing back his friends. He didn't know why, but he had a fealing Naraku had a hand in this.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back her shock at the news of her friends' dissapearance. "When did they dissapear Kaede," she asked. Worry lined every word of her question.  
  
"They dissapeared a few hours ago child, where is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked again.  
  
"Inuyasha?......umm.....he got here before I did Kaede," Kagome lowered her head after the last statement, "We kinda got into another argument and I made him leave my time."  
  
"Then perhaps he and Miroku have left in search of your friends." Kaede hoped this news would ease her own worry. She had come to think of the little rag-tag group as her own family. "I pray they find them soon, but in the meantime, Lady Kagome, perhaps it is best that you wait here where you are safe."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in assent to Kaede's wisdome and they began their short walk back to the village. Kagome looked towards the night sky. A slight breeze blew through the tall grass and seemed to push them in anticipation. There was a strange aura about tonight. It left a very unsettling fealing in the pit of her stomach. Kaede reached over and placed her hand on the miko's shoulder. Kaede fealt it to.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
Ok here you go. I hope you like it. It's harder than I thought. I guess I should have planned what I was writing about instead of just plunging in. It's not too bad though. You guys seem to like it. I've gotten my school work in (I take correspondence courses) so most of my time will go into that until I complete my tests. I promis to update soon though.  
  
I need reviews........  
  
So push the button  
  
RIGHT.......  
  
DOWN.......  
  
HERE..........  
  
(^-_-^) 


	6. The Havoc of a Mind Change

Hey it's me again.........I finished my tests................(crickets: chirp' chirp'chirp') .......................Sigh'................ Ok whether you like it or not, here's another chapter.........YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (People suddenly appear in the auditorium chearing madly) I love you all, I knew you were out there somewhere. It only took you five chapters, But you love me you really love me....(Bouquet of roses appear in hands along with miss america music playing in background) .......................Huh? @_@ Where am I,,,,,,,, Oh no it was another dream.....grrrrrr. :'-(  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I'm gonna say it......really I am......don't make me say it..........I'm not........GRRRR!!!! Sue me! (Lawyers and weird men in buisness suits hold your author hostage.......(ME) "Lessseeeee........ummmmmm here some lint and a penny. There you go." (SMILES)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kagome nodded her head in assent to Kaede's wisdome and they began their short walk back to the village. Kagome looked towards the night sky. A slight breeze blew through the tall grass and seemed to push them in anticipation. There was a strange aura about tonight. It left a very unsettling fealing in the pit of her stomach. Kaede reached over and placed her hand on the miko's shoulder. Kaede fealt it to  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 6: The Havoc of a Mind Change  
  
Kouga gave a heavy sigh. It was not from worry, but the lack of it. This new revelation suprised him. He thought that having Kagome in his grasp would put all of his worries at rest, but it only made him worry more. However getting his predicament off of his chest seemed to have lifted his heavy burden. He never realized how much talking could help ease emotional pain. Then it hit him.  
  
'How much emotional pain will Kikyo's plan cause Kagome?'  
  
He could just picture his mate-to-be doubling over with pain in her heart, raising her head to the uncarring stars with tearstained eyes, her lamentful cry for Inuyasha reaching the heavens themselves. Could he really do this to her. He would do anything for Kagome. When he first met her, she was just a commodity a 'jewel detector' as Inuyasha so colorfully put it. That was, until......until he realized she would help him find the stupid shards in the birds of paradise. Now.....he loved her. He didn't at first, his attraction to the human miko was almost all greed, and his hunger for power, but now he fealt what Inuyasha must have fealt when he blindly put his life on the line time after time for her. He would sincerely give his life in order to save this human girl. Kouga had to admit to himself that she was quite beautiful. Thinking back he had noticed her beauty before, but never her inner beauty which was ten times more enticing than her outer beauty. That kind of beauty was easier to miss.  
  
The Kikyo wench, though looked like his Kagome, did not hold the inner beauty that Kagome held. How could he have neglected to have noticed it earlier. Kouga kicked himself for ever harboring the thought that Kikyo ever looked anything like Kagome. His mind was made up. He was going to return the kitsune and this Sango person. How could he have never thought about what Kagome would think about all of his missdoings? Would she ever be able to forgive him? Oh God how he hoped so.  
  
Kouga knew that Inuyasha was already on his tail with the monk. They would not be so understanding. He made up his mind to set things right for once.  
  
"Kouga, are you ok?" Sango asked, her voice filled with worry, and fear. She was not afraid of the wolf, but rather what he was planning in his sick little head. Yes, SICK, because if he had the nerve to kidnap her and Shippo then she fealt he could do anything. Especially since they were helpless to fight back.  
  
'God I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Miroku was here.'  
  
Kouga looked at his captives for what seemed like the hundreth time. Sango sat on her boulder perch, her feet bound, and her hands tied behind her back. Her hair was a mess due to the wind billowing through it during their journey. Her eyes were stern as she stared unblinking into the wolf youkai's. They seemed to be able to see his very soul. He hoped she could see, see the pain he fealt for tearing them away from their comrades. He would not apologize to her or the kit though. He would save his apologies for the one who would need them most. Shippo had never stirred from his spot beside her. He was fast asleap. Bound and gagged as he was, the kit looked almost serene as he snored softly.  
  
"I am fine," Kouga said after a brief pause. He then wordlessly replaced the gag around Sango's mouth and hefted her up. He scooped up Shippo and began to run back in the direction of the village, but a little off the course he had previoulsy taken. He did not need the hanyou running into him before he could beg for Kagome's forgivness. He would not help Kikyo any longer. His mind was made up. For once he fealt like he was doing something right.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'What is that damn idiot doing,' Kikyo seathed, 'How dare he go back on his word! He promised that he would help me!' Kikyo allowed a slight growl escape from her throat as she watched Kouga spead off with the exterminator, and the fox pup, back in the direction of the village.  
  
A disturbing smile graced the stale face of Kikyo as her next thought crept into her mind.  
  
'I guess he doesn't care for Kagome's safety then...I was going to let him have her once Inuyasha was seperated from everybody and was in my hands, but since he won't help then I guess I will have to kill her. She cannot win against me once her spirit is broken. Inuyasha will run over to my side immediately and watch as she dies by my arrow.'  
  
Kikyo stood up from her crouching position downwind of Kouga. She was suprised that the wolf had taken this long to consider what Kagome would think. She knew that even if her plan worked there was no way she would leave with the ignorant wolf. If anything she would go home and morn for a few days, but never return.  
  
'Sigh, I guess I can't let him keep my shards either,' she thought to herself. It would be no problem to just remove them, but where would be the fun in that.'  
  
Kikyo turned and began to follow Kouga back to Kaede's village. It was about time she visited her 'little' sister again.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Damn it, they were just here." Inuyasha began sniffing the area in a very dog-like fashion. "What the hell?" Inuyasha sat up and looked around.  
  
"What have you found Inuyasha?" Miroku asked trying to stiffle a snicker as his friend looked at him with a small patch of dirt staining is tanned face.  
  
"That damn wolf was here, but he turned around. It looks like he took Sango and Shippo back to the village." Inuyasha couldn't help the small little voice in his head that was warning him of danger. It had to be a trap. Not even Kouga was that spontaneous, at least not alone. His eyes narrowed as he came across another scent that lingered in the bushes and then turned and followed Kouga's path. Inuyasha eyed it warrily. Naraku was following Kouga, but why?  
  
Inuyasha turned and tossed Miroku on his back. He began to follow them again, but this time with more speed and urgency.  
  
"Come on Miroku, we have to hurry up and catch up with them." As a form of explanation of his quick actions that caught the resting monk completely off guard.  
  
"If they're heading back to the village then they are safe right?" His friend's look of worry frightened the cursed houshi. "What's wrong he asked?"  
  
"Naraku is following them houshi, but I don't know why he didn't just attack them when they were here. He's planning something and I don't like it.!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome pocked at the fire with a stick. Despite her nearness to the flames it offered up no warmth. Her thoughts were elsewhere as Kaede stared at her through her half closed lids. It was late in the night, and Kagome utterly refused to sleep until she knew her friends were safe. Her heart went out to the poor child-like woman that sat before her. She knew that she was worried for her friends thought she knew that Inuyasha should be returning soon with them in tow. Kaede cursed her age as she slowly fealt herself falling asleap. She no longer had the viggor that came so easily to the younger generation.  
  
Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She fealt pitty for the poor fool that would dare steal her friends. Inuyasha would see to it that their death would be a slow and painful one. Her thoughts kept traveling to Kouga's kiss earlier though. He had never tried anything so brash before, and in front of Inuyasha no less. He obviously had no sence of self preservation.  
  
She remembered the fealing of the quick exchange of heat from his mouth to her's. It was almost chaste, but the effect was long lasting. She wished Inuyasha would kiss her like that, but then again, she knew it would never happen. Not in the way she wanted anyway. If he ever kissed her she knew it would be Kikyo he was kissing, not her. She suddenly fealt all alone in the world. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. Would she ever be love for who she was, and not her abilities? No answer came to her silent plea. She did not expect one.  
  
Kagome picked up another stick and resumed picking at the fire in the center of the little hut.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga ran into the clearing that led to Kaede's village. He sniffed the air and found the scent he was searching for. It was focused in a hut located in the center of the village. He calmly walked over to it and entered. He froze in the doorway as he came face to face with the goddess that haunted his every waking moment.  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard the sound of someone approaching. To her amazement it was Kouga who still held Sango drapped over his shoulder, and her kitsune pup in his free arm. How did he get them before Inuyasha?  
  
Kouga set Sango and Shippo down onto the floor gently. He did not need to awaken Kagome's wrath further than he was sure he had already.  
  
Without a word he undid Sango's binds. He then turned his attention to the kit's and resumed the process. His attention then returned to Kagome's. Her look of shock was unwavering as deep brown pools met dark blue depths.  
  
"Kagome, I know I do not deserve your trust after what I've done, but please forgi....," he was cut off by the sound of Kagome's burst of tears and sobs.  
  
He looked and she was no longer at her perch by the fire, but was clutching the kit in her arms like a worried mother, and Sango's head in her lap. They slowly stirred to awareness from their deep slumber.  
  
"Thank you Kouga, thank you, thank you..." she chanted oblivious to the look of emotional shock that was being given her from the wolf, "Thank you for bringing them back to me..." she trailed off.  
  
He found he no longer had the heart to tell her that he was the one who had taken them in the first place. He turned to leave the hut, and leave the miko to her friends. A hand on his arm stopped him though as he looked into Kagome's tear stained face. She threw her arms around him and thanked him again for returning her friends.  
  
Kouga couldn't speak. Her sudden closeness to him stopped his heart. Her scent made him feal dizzy and his stomach tumble around in his body. No female had ever made him feal like this. He leaned against her body and nuzzled her neck. He took in a quick intake of her scent to ease his own problems, more than likely this would be the last time he will get to do this so he savored the moment.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Here you guys go, I sm fully aware that these are pretty short chapters, but they will get longer promise. I'm just trying to get into the swing of writing again. You guys know what it's like right? Here are my review responses.  
  
g3l1: I'm glad to see you have an open mind about my pairing, thanx.  
  
Twilightkitty: I'm glad to see you like my work, but I know I can do better though.  
  
Sangami: I plan on making them longer, but the reason they are so short is cuz, I'm trying to update asap. They will get longer though.  
  
BelleDayNight: I'm glad I'm giving Kouga a chance to shine. I haven't seen much of the series, only what they've shown on cartoon network. From what you've told me though I'm glad I haven't been introduced to Ayame.  
  
Aquamoon: Good you get a carmello bar. I'm pleased to see you like my chapter titles. If you want you are welcome to shoot me some title ideas. I would much appreciate it.  
  
OK.....Now you guys know what to do  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON........  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN.......  
  
HERE......... ^ ^ ( *_* ) 


	7. Plans Change Ignorance is Bliss

Boo Y'all....Hehehe...Here's another bit to add to the proverbial fire I have unwittingly started with this fic. I never thought in my wildest dreams that it would get such a good response from you guys. I thank you from the depths of my heart. Wait why am I telling you guys this now...this isn't over with yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Uhhmmm, yeah, don't own it......'snifflez'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kouga couldn't speak. Her sudden closeness to him stopped his heart. Her scent made him feal dizzy and his stomach tumble around in his body. No female had ever made him feal like this. He leaned against her body and nuzzled her neck. He took in a quick intake of her scent to ease his own problems, more than likely this would be the last time he will get to do this so he savored the moment.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 7: Plans Change (Ignorance is Bliss)  
  
"We're almost there!" Inuyasha called back at the jumbled monk.  
  
'I don't know how Kagome does it?' he thought. Miroku found himself sore and tired. His staff jingled with every leap and bound the hanyo made. 'Please be alright Sango,' the monk prayed for his love, and friend. He cursed himself for never telling her how he fealt about her. He knew he could never tell her though, at least not until Naraku was dead, and his wind tunnel was gone. The thought of his dear Sango having to watch as he was sucked into the cursed hole did not set well with him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Kouga removed the woman from around his neck. He pulled her to where he could look into her eyes. They shone with the brightness and clarity that the heavens themselves strived to achieve in the dawning of a new day.  
  
"Kagome, I uh....have something to tell you..." he started. Kagome just looked into his brown eyes. She was trying to read whatever message was there. She was suprised to find remorse, sorrow, guilt, and something she thought she would never see in the eyes of a man. Love. "I am the one who...." He was unable to finish his statement. Inuyasha burst through the door of the hut right at that very moment in time.  
  
To say Kagome was shocked would have been an understatement. She had understood what Kouga was trying to say. He was the one that had taken her friends. She instinctually took a step back away from him. This did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. A ferral growl escaped his lips. Kouga turned to the hanyo, fully prepared to take whatever punishment the fates had in store for him. He convinced himself that he would not fight back.  
  
"Why you dirty little wolf..." Inuyasha spit out through clenched teeth. Kagome decided that now would be a good time to subdue her friend, and try to get some information from Kouga. She never got the chance though. Inuyasha lunged at Kouga, which in turn pushed Kagome to the far wall of the tiny hut. When she hit, her head snapped back and crashed into it with a sickening thudd. The miko fell in an unconcious heap on the floor. Sango, Shippo (now awake), and Kouga cried out to her in unison.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke, his voice came out in a hoars whisper. He did not recognize his own voice. It sounded foreign to him.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Kouga turned his anger and full attencion on the hanyo. He would pay for what he had done to Kagome! His mind realed and his vision turned red. Kouga swung his fist, but Inuyasha managed to jump back in time, landing hiself out side the hut where the fight insued.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Sango slowly crawled to her helpless friend. She picked her up and cradled the form in her lap. Sango had come to think of Kagome as the sister she never had. They had spent so much time together, and had no secrets from each other. There where many times they had discussed life, love, and death. To think the man that held this outstanding miko's heart had a hand at doing this to her, and now stood outside engaged in a fight, indifferent to the status of the woman he was supposedly fighting for. Shippo took his adopted mother's hand and began to stroke it, as Sango did with Kagome's hair. Tears fell frealy from their eyes. Even the most cold hearted, blood thirst being would shed a tear at the scene they made.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
Kikyo looked on at the scene with mild interrest. Things were going to plan despite the wolf's sudden betrayal. The only difference was that it was taking place in the vilage of her sister, rather than in the safety of the woods. Kagome was nowhere to be found, along with the demon exterminator, and the kit. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting, blood lust filling their eyes, the monk was standing next to her sister's hut staring dumbfounded at the battle before him.  
  
'I guess this is where I would usually have come in,' She thought to herself. 'hmph' she mumbled as she trudged through the remaining brush that stood between her and her hanyo. Her eyes never betraying her excitement as she thought of their torment together for the rest of eternity. She knew what was in store for them, but the reaction she would get from Inuyasha would be priceless.  
  
She made her way to the 'war zone' and awaited the eventual notice of her presence. She may be in love with one, and on speaking terms with the other, but she knew better than get in between two demons when they were out for blood.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
Kouga managed to land a very hard kick in Inuyasha's chest. They had sustained minor cuts and bruises, but nothing serious, which had Inuyasha puzzled. Kouga was never able to equal him let alone best him in battle. The only time Kouga ever came close was when he thought Inuyasha had killed his packmates, but he still had the help of a counterfeit jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown about ten yards away from the blow. They both stood there panting, all energy spent. "Baka Inuyasha, huh, if Kagome's hurt, gasp', I will personally dismember you, huh, and feed your rotting flesh to the crows!" Kouga said trying to catch his breath in the process.  
  
"Wimpy wolf, you took Sango, and Shippo!" Inuyasha had a better controll of his breathing by this time. The two combatants gave each other deadly glares of blades. Inuyasha hefted himself up from his trench compliments of Kouga, and prepared to charge back into battle when a scent stopped him in his tracks. Apparently Kouga smelled it as well, because his hair bristled and he turned his back on Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wench," Kouga spat.  
  
Inuyasha gave his previous opponent a look of curiosity until his eyes fell on the source of the vile smell. His face went cold and blank as he looked upon his former lover. "Ki...Kikyo..." He stammered. Had his nose steared him astray? How was it that she smelled just like Naraku, instead of her trademark bone and earth? He tested the air one more and found his sences to be correct. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, Kouga wasn't however.  
  
"I will help you no more wench. Whatever deal you had with me ended the moment I brought them back! "  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
  
I know you guys will more than likely want to kill me for ending the chapter here, sorry. Will you please forgive me? (grovels at the feet of her readers) I know I have no sence of pride. Here are my review responses...:  
  
Twilightkitty: Thank you for the review. It warms me to see that I am not the only one who goes through artistic constipation from time to time.  
  
New Moon Night: I don't plan on killing Kagome, but Kikyo's still fair game.^_^  
  
BellDayNight: See, Kouga's not bad...just a little confused. Like you...I take it that's a good thing right? Kikyo's story will come out soon enough. I think it's a nice little twist. I never liked the zombie anyway. She nothing like the living dead in Army of Darkness. Those zombies are cool.  
  
Aqua moon: I try to respond to all of my reviewers, and put in their requests as well. It gets kinda hard, but the end result is worth it. I am writing this story for you guys, that and I'm in a kinda unspoken competition with my cousin catse2000. We have two completely different styles of writing, but we try nonetheless.^_^  
  
Ok...you know what to do...  
  
PUSH...  
  
THIS...  
  
LITTLE...  
  
BUTTON...  
  
^_^ 


	8. The Death of a Miko

Hehehe....um yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own em'....for more info c previous chapters.*_*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Inuyasha gave his previous opponent a look of curiosity until his eyes fell on the source of the vile smell. His face went cold and blank as he looked upon his former lover. "Ki...Kikyo..." He stammered. Had his nose steared him astray? How was it that she smelled just like Naraku, instead of her trademark bone and earth? He tested the air one more and found his sences to be correct. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, Kouga wasn't however.  
  
"I will help you no more wench. Whatever deal you had with me ended the moment I brought them back! "  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 8: The death of a miko  
  
Kaede was awakened by the sound of tearful cries. She lifted herself from her little cot and her heart jumped into her throat. Kagome's limp form was being cradled by Sango, and Shippo. She moved over to the friends and checked for her 'grandaughter's' pulse. It was faint, but there nonetheless. The old woman began to breath once more. Her companions gave her glances that were lined with questions.  
  
"Will she be ok? Please tell me she's alright Kaede." Sango's voice shook with emotion. She knew her sister wasn't dead, but with the way her head had hit, Sango fealt that she could have sustained serious damage. Shippo was too distraut to do anything but mumble to his surrogate mother. "Mommy please be ok, why don't you wake up? Wake up mommy. Please wake up..." Shippo chanted between quiet sobbs. He continuously tugged on her arm, trying to get a rise from her to no avail.  
  
Kaede and Sango looked at the kit. How could one so young have to suffer so much. Was he going to have to loose another parent? This should not be happening with one as young as he.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
"Come to me Inuyasha." Kikyo said matter-of-factly. She took a step toward the hanyo and extended her hand.  
  
"Kikyo...wh..why do you smell like Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he began to walk to the undead woman.  
  
"I will explain everything, my love."  
  
Kouga couldn't hold back his suprise and disgust. He watched as his opponent walked away from the village with Kikyo. He shook his head and turned back to the hut where Kagome was still fading away. Miroku stepped out to block his path. He held his staff up and took a stance. Miroku had seen everything, but cared not. All he wanted to know was where Sango was.  
  
"Where is she wolf...what have you done to her!" Miroku knew that he was no match for the wolf youkai, but he would do everything in his power to make sure his love was safe...even if it meant loosing his life in the process.  
  
"They are safe inside the hut behind you houshi. Kagome is hurt, move out of my way willingly or else I shall move you with force. He did not want to have to hurt anybody else. There was no need to inflict more damage, but he could smell Kagome's blood, and there was no way he was going to let a human get in his way.  
  
Miroku didn't let the wolf finish his statement. Without a word he flew into the hut to check on his friends. What he came upon made his heart stop.  
  
Kagome was so pale she rivaled Kikyo. In fact Miroku thought she was dead at first. Sango held her, and Shippo and Kaede kept vigil by her side. They did not notice him come in, and if they had, they did not acknowledge his presence. Kouga entered right after the monk. The look on his face, a boiling pot of grief, loss, anger, pain. Sango lifted her hand from behind Kagome's head. To everyone's suprise, except Kouga's, the exterminator's hand was covered in blood. Kagome's blood.  
  
Shippo refused to believe that his mother was leaving him. Instead of giving in to grief like the others, he tried harder than ever to wake her. "Why are you guys crying?" Asked Shippo, "She promised she would never leave me. Don't worry she'll wake up, you just have to shake her harder. She gets like this when that baka Inuyasha makes us walk for a long time. She'll wake up, she always does." The kit jumped onto Kagome's chest and began bouncing up and down screaming for Kagome to wake up. His attempts were futile. She didn't even budge.  
  
Worry lined everyone's faces as Miroku and Kouga took up places around Kagome. Her pulse became weaker with every beat. She wouldn't be among them much longer.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way to the god tree. 'This is where she sealed me, and Kagome released me,' thought Inuyasha, 'don't think about her, you're here where you belong...with Kikyo.' He was torn from his reverie by a pair of ice cold arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He looked down at his woman. Questions filled his mind. Those questions needed answers whether he wanted to hear them or not. Inuyasha picked Kikyo up into his arms, and lept into the highest branches of the fabled tree.  
  
When they reached the peak of the tree, Inuyasha set Kikyo down and took a perch next to her. He stared at the moon, trying to straighten the questions in his head to an understandable array. He looked at her and fealt a pang in his chest. She looked just like she did when her arrow pierced his heart fifty years ago. This child-like girl who had spared his life, and befriended him. The miko that had purified his heart towards love. This woman that he was willing to become human for, and now venture into hell to be with.  
  
After some time, he spoke. "Why do you smell like Naraku? What has he done to you?"  
  
Kikyo tore her stare away from the stars. She looked down at the ground so far below her feet. After some thought to how she could answer, and keep the hanyo willing to go to hell with her, she spoke. "Remember when I told you Onigumo would not allow Naraku to kill me?" She started. "Yeah I remember," Inuyasha answered. "I was right. He could not kill me, so instead he absorbed me." She continued. "I was never so scared in my life. Luckily, his corrupt body could not withstand my miko powers. He instead turned me into one of his incarnations. He gave me a new body, one that no longer needs souls to sustain it, but he now holds my heart to keep me submissive."  
  
Kikyo allowed her words to sink in. She did not wish to see Inuyasha's face, so she kept her eyes glued to the dirt below her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Naraku held no fear of being noticed. The miko nuisance, Kagome, was near death, so she would not be able to sence his shards. All of her companions were by her side. The hanyo mutt was with his Kikyo. He smiled at how smoothly his plan was going. All that was left was for Kikyo to keep Inuyasha occupied until Kagome died. Then he would willingly follow her back into hell, without doubts, and all that would be left would be for him to pick up their shards. No one would be able to put up much of a fight without their strongest warriors.  
  
'I still don't like her being alone with Inuyasha,' said Onigumo, 'now that she is part of us, she should be able to stay. Make her stay. I wish to be with her more.'  
  
'Shut up stupid weakling, I dont have your taste for human women, nor can I stand your infatuation with that miko. If she still wishes to take Inuyasha to hell with her, then I will not stand in her way. She is almost done serving her purpose.'  
  
'Damn you.' Cursed Onigumo who returned to the back of the creature called Naraku.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
"Why did Kouga say that your deal with him was over? What deal was that?" He asked. Though he hated to admit it, her answer would help him decide where his heart stood. He knew that Kagome loved him, but he didn't know where Kikyo's heart stood concerning him. Should he follow her to hell like was planned? His breath caught in his throat as he awaited the all important answer.  
  
"It was Naraku's plan that the wolf should kidnap your friends. It would cause you and my reincarnation to fight and seperate. He would kill you, then her. His motive for this was to catch Kagome off guard, and unprotected. He would then steal her shards of the shikon." She chose her next words carefully. If she were to tell him that Naraku was nearby, and Kagome was near death, then Inuyasha would leave her side. Naraku would kill her and she would return to hell alone. Kikyo would not risk it. She had worked too hard to get this far.  
  
"I was the one to relay the message to Kouga. If I hadn't given Naraku what he wanted, then he would have..." She did not get a chance to finish her scentence. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace, catching her off her guard.  
  
"Kikyo, I promised to protect you...I've already failed you twice," emotion was evident in his voice, "I don't expect you to forgive me, all I ask is that you would allow me to accompany you in hell."  
  
Kikyo hadn't expected Inuyasha's statement so soon. She inwardly laughed at how easy it was, and thanked her luck at the hanyo's simple mindedness. 'Soon Kagome will be dead, I will have Inuyasha in hell, and most importantly, I will no longer be under Naraku's draconian rule.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome's body went still as she inhaled her last breath. The pure pink soul that had inhabited her body slowly lifted itself up and hovered in mid air. It was visible to all in the room. Kaede was puzzled as to why the young soul did not move on. Other than the swift audible intake of breath, the room was silent, as shock settled in. Shippo was the first to cry out a lament. He was soon followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kouga.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
His friends' cries pulled Inuyasha from his dillusioned fantasy world beside Kikyo. He tested the air and for the first time smelt Kagome's blood. His undead/ reincarnated miko forgotten, Inuyasha tore down the tree and ran for Kaede's hut.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kikyo fumed as she watched her chance for happiness run away before her very eyes. My bitch reincarnation wasn't supposed to die just yet. She climbed back down the god tree and headed back towards the village. The least she could do was return the torn soul back to where it belonged. Inside of herself.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Finally, I never thought the little human would pass on. How she held on this long is beyond me. Well time to finish what I've started. Naraku sent a mental summons to Kagura, and Kanna. He would need them to distract Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga. He readied a few hundred more demons for extra protection.  
  
First though, I need to rid myself of Kikyo before she get any ideas. He laughed at the mental picture of her body writhing in pain.  
  
'I knew you enjoyed her new body, almost as much as I did...' taunted Onigumo.  
  
'I did not enjoy her body, I enjoyed defiling it.' Naraku was tired of his human side's musings. He could not wait to gain the full shikon to rid himself of this nuisance.  
  
Naraku was pleased at how his plan had smoothly played out. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Hehehehe, I know you guys are gonna want to kill me, but before you flame me and jump to conclusions let me explain my actions. I needed to TEMPORARILY kill Kagome in order for her to truely be alive. She will come back. I've decided where I'm gonna take this. Believe it or not I wasn't going to harm Kag in any way, but a review gave me an idea which I thought I'd try out. I like the way this fic is going and am not going to change it. Please forgive me for doing this to Kag, but rest assured she will come back and all will be well. So I repeat do not flame me for my creative way of doing something ok?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: Yay...you get french fries. I will give you more of the story soon.  
  
Inu-chan: Thank you. I try to be unconventional. I don't consider myself brave for the pairing just unique. I've always fealt Kouga would be better for Kagome, but then again I have a thing for wolves. I don't think Inu is a jerk all the time. He does have his moments. I have a few cat and dog collars too. My favorite one though belongs to my wolf Kouga, I think it looks better on him anyway. He's a highbreed. Timber wolf/ arctic wolf/ alaskan malimute(sp?)/ siberian huskie. (he's my big baby)  
  
Inuyasha rox15: Hehe you know you're my first death threat? I mean written. As you can see this chapter is deffinately longer. Thanx for the review, it brightens my humdrum existence. ^_^  
  
sakura-kero227: I intend to keep going  
  
Sangami: Just for you and everybody that asked...here's the nest chapter.  
  
Twilightkitty: I can't wait to see what happens next either. I have a vague idea but other than that I'm writing in the dark. I can't think of a funner way to do it. It's more spontaneous this way. ^_^  
  
I am fully away of how COMPLETELY DARK this chapter is, but the next chapter will more than likely be another dark one. It will get lighter later though so PLEASE be patient. I promis to lighten it up A.S.A.P. So I will need reviews to brighten my mood after writing these depressing chapters.  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON...  
  
RIGHT...  
  
DOWN...  
  
HERE... (^_^) 


	9. A World of Betrayals

I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I had to finish my school work and that took up my time. Thank you for understanding Kagome's temporary death, and not flaming me. ^_^ I'm sorry to say, but this chapter is another dark one, but I promise it won't be as dark as the last one. I love you guys...read on. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Umm.....yeah....don't own it...^_^, but I do own a few of the cute chibbie figurines. They're so kawaii!!!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kikyo fumed as she watched her chance for happiness run away before her very eyes. My bitch reincarnation wasn't supposed to die just yet. She climbed back down the god tree and headed back towards the village. The least she could do was return the torn soul back to where it belonged. Inside of herself.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 9: A World of Betrayals  
  
Inuyasha reached the hut and his heart caught in his throat. He burst through the doorway and there before him was his beautiful wonderful 'shard detector' lying 'limp and lifeless down on the floor.' (AN: Tell me where I got this last quote and I'll give you cookies^_^!)  
  
He ran to her side without even glancing at the other distraught inhabitants. He reached over and stroked her face. She fealt cool under his touch, almost alien. Tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Kouga allowed a ferral growl escape his lips as the hanyo touched Kagome. He acted as if he didn't even know it was him that did this to her in the first place. Yes, Kouga blamed Inuyasha for his love's current case of riggim mortis, but he also blamed himself. If he hadn't taken her friends, then Inuyasha would not have returned in his state of rage. Now was not the time, but he would avenge Kagome. Kouga swore to Kami that the hanyo bastard would pay, as would he.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha turned in disbelief when he heard Kouga growl at him. Surely he did not blame him for Kagome's death. How was he supposed to know that she had hit the damn wall so hard? His eyes widened when a wave of realization hit. He was indead responsible. How could he not have been?  
  
~  
  
It was then that the group noticed the pink essence above Kagome. It hovered and blipped, but remained visible. To say Inuyasha was shocked would have been an understatement. His eyes became saucers as he realized what it meant. It meant that she had yet to pass on. There was still a chance that she could be saved.  
  
A loud noise and the sound of terrified screams tore the group away from their vigil. They all ran out of the tiny hut to kill whatever being had dared to interrupt their mourning.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
The night sky shone with dull enthusiasm, as if the impending evil sucked the life from the very stars. Miasma clung to the very air in hopes of suffocating it. A dark group walked towards the unsuspecting village that laid in the distance. Naraku stepped into the clearing, a small smile gracing his pale features. Kagura and Kanna followed suit, each with their hordes trailing shortly behind.  
  
They began their rampage by attacking the first hut they came to. It was home to a small family. The father was killed instantly as Kagura's windblades ripped throught the walls, leaving the new mother and her child to fend for themselves. Kanna took the liberty of stealing their souls as they tried to run. Their cries echoed through the once still night.  
  
The group continued forward destroying everything in their path. Nothing could escape, as people and animals were slautered.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
Inuyasha and his companions watched on in horror as Naraku and his minions created havoc in the once peaceful village. The smell of blood and death tortured their sences. Kouga was the first to take his stance and confront the evil hanyo.  
  
"Kukukuku," chuckled Naraku, " So I see the little wolf wants to play." A semblance of joy danced within his eyes. "It would seem as if you are anxious to join your pack in the afterlife."  
  
Kouga refused to let the poisonous words get to him. He would end it. Kouga ran forward grateful to the shards in his legs. He swipped at the monster in the baboon pelt, but Naraku was expecting it and was able to dodge in time. It parried with a swift tentacle, but only managed to cut the wolf's arm. Kouga was becoming enraged as his eyes began to bleed blood red. He attacked again, and this time it hit it's mark. Naraku was sent flying through the air.  
  
Inuyasha and his friends saw their chance to attack, but were cut off by Kagura and Kanna. The hordes of demons didn't help matters much either. Inuyasha took on Kagura while Sango and Miroku went after the mob. The monk's windtunnel was useless though as Naraku never failed to bring his hell wasps. All he could do was break in their attackers' heads with his staff, and plaster purifying sutras. Sango rode on the back of her demon cat Kirara. The few creatures that got past Sango's boomerang were devoured by the giant neko.  
  
Kanna never left her 'sister's' side, so as to be able to reflect tesusaiga's attacks when aimed at Kagura. Naraku was having little trouble with the wolf, but found his speed quite annoying.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
Kikyo watched the little war in mild enthusaism. She didn't care which side came out on top, just as long as she was able to take the hanyo to hell with her. Kikyo feal Kagome's spirit within the hut, but made no move for it. It could wait a little longer, her attencion returned to her struggling hanyo.  
  
In a rage he used his kaza no kizu (sp?) to try and finish off Kagura, but right at the last minute she turned with Kanna and the mirror reflected his attack. Inuyasha was thrown a great distance and remained where he fell unmoving. He was unconcious.  
  
Kikyo moved to her lover's side to check on him. She was supposed to be the one to take him to hell. How dare they try to send him there without her consent. Kikyo turned and glared at Naraku. He lifted up a barrier just before the wolf could attack. The move sent Kouga flying into a tree at the end of the clearing. He too was rendered unconcious.  
  
The miko zombie stood up and casually sauntered over to the greatest evil the feudal era had ever known and started to scold him. "How dare you Naraku. Leave Inuyasha out of whatever your plans are next. I will take him to hell with me, along with my soul. Do not interfear." With that said she began to walk away once again, but a sudden searing pain through her abdomen stopped her.  
  
She turned to see Naraku smirking at her, as he removed his poisonous tentacle from her being. "You would do well to remember your station wench," he chided.  
  
Kikyo stumbled to the ground and gasped for her soul snatchers. They appeared and headed for the hut where Kagome's lifeless body remained almost forgotten. The snatchers were dispersed by a barrier which had erected itself around her soul.  
  
Kikyo mumbled a few cursed, but proceeded to drag her self towards the hut.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````  
  
Kaede watched as her sister was stabbed by Naraku, but did not move to aid her. She remained with Kagome concentraiting all of her powers as a miko on a barrier. She had a fealing that that was why they were here. Kaede would not allow anyone to come near the innocent child. Her barrier remained as Kikyo clawed at it from her hunched position. Pain evident in her dead eyes.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash brought the sisters from their contest of wills. The pink sould that had positioned itself above Kagome's body shot through Kaede's barrier and dissolved into Kikyo. The look of triumph was evident on her face. She had regained her soul. Her body would heal and she would be able to return to hell with Inuyasha. The day was beginning to look up.  
  
Without warning Kikyo fell into a pile of earth and bones. The souls inside her floated up into the heavens where they belonged, all except for one. The little pink soul blipped and transformed into an ethereal transparent pink vissage of Kagome.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
  
Hehehe, so what do you think so far? I need reviews. I only got 4 this last time I guess that's why it took me so long to update. Well here you go. I'm still working on what I'm gonna do to get Kagome with Kouga. I would really really really love it if you guys would shoot me some ideas. Namely in the form of a review, but if you want to can e-mail me. Well here are the review responces.  
  
sakura-kero227- I churn out chapters as soon as I finish writing them. I usually don't even stop to proofread. I'll try to update again A.S.A.P. K? =)  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182- No need to send out the fries and tomatoes. As you can see I am continuing. You never said you wanted ketchup so grrrrr. Here *tosses packet of ketchup* and here's a few pixie sticks too =) I understand that 'love' is a strong word so I give you my thanks. *bows low* Thank you for the review, and keep them coming.  
  
KCK- Keep reviewing and you'll see =)  
  
inuyasha rox15- Hehehe death threats are funny =)  
  
Well here you go. I'll update again but I do need the reviews to keep going.  
  
SO PUSH THE BUTTON......  
  
RIGHT......  
  
DOWN......  
  
HERE!......  
  
(^_^) 


	10. Secrets Revealed, Naraku's Escape

Yay, Kagome comes back in this one, but there is a story around it that you won't ever believe. Hehehe I know I'm just killing you with the suspence so on with the show (hehehe always wanted to say that)  
  
AN: congratulations to PuNkRoCkBuNnY182 for being the only one to correctly answer my little challenge. YOU GET COOKIES!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I really really don't like repeating myself so if you haven't already figured that they are not mine, then you need help.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` RECAP:  
  
Without warning Kikyo fell into a pile of earth and bones. The souls inside her floated up into the heavens where they belonged, all except for one. The little pink soul blipped and transformed into an ethereal transparent pink vissage of Kagome.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed and Naraku's Escape  
  
Shippo looked up from his hiding place by Kagome's side. His eyes went wide as he noticed Kagome's soul standing outside of Kaede's little barrier. It looked just like her, except it was pink and see through.  
  
(AN: Until she comes back to life for real...when I mention Kagome I'm talking about her spirit/soul...whatever)  
  
"Kaede keep Shippo safe," said the spirit.  
  
Both Kaede and Shippo gave a slight nod in understanding as Kagome turned and walked from the hut. Flames were shooting out of her aura which was visible around her soul.  
  
None of the fighters noticed her presence as she continued on her trek towards Naraku and the now concious Kouga. The evil half demon struck out once more at the wolf youkai, (sp?) but it was once again dodged by the ever wary demon. Kagome stopped about ten feet from the main combatants and only said four little words. "Shikon, come to me."  
  
Without warning Naraku doubled over in pain as his makeshift heart, the shikon jewel, ripped itself from his chest. He deftly tried to grab hold of it as it flew from his body and his grasp. Naraku looked around and gave a death glare that would have stopped the most courageous warrior's heart. Kagome didn't seam to notice though as she concentrated on the shards that were appearing from all around, including the two in Kouga's legs.  
  
Kagome stood there in a seamingly dream like state as she remembered her vision before she died.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Wh....where am I," the young woman asked. She was standing on a slightly slopped hill overlooking a vast field of wildflowers. The wind was warm and soothed her soul as it played with her hair. The air was salty as if she was next to the ocean and as if to confirm her suspicions she could hear the sound of waves in the distance.  
  
A form walked up behind her and stood at her side. The woman's presence didn't alarm Kagome though as she fealt she had known the woman all her life. A name played on the breaze. It whispered, "Midoriko."  
  
Kagome turned to Midoriko, questions filling her ever emotional orbs. Before she could voice those questions though, Midoriko spoke.  
  
"You are my reincarnation. You have more power than you know, though it has yet to be discovered."  
  
Kagome gapped at the woman beside her, "I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kagome asked.  
  
Midoriko chuckled dispite herself. "No dear child, Kikyo is my many times great grandaughter. That is why you look like her, but she will never posses the powers you do. Before you ask, yes I did have a child. I was mated with the most powerful youkai in the land. Fitting actually since I was the most powerful miko." She chuckled once more at her memories. "Eventually though the pull of the Shikon jewel within me led him to betray our love, and he attacked. I had no choice but to purify his soul." A small tear trickled down the proud woman's face as she recollected that fateful memory.  
  
"I though you were the one who created the jewel though. How could it have already been in your body?" Kagome was amazed at the story she was hearing.  
  
"I did not create the jewel, but rather I was born with it in my body, just as it was with you. I drew upon the power of the Shikon within me to purify the demons. The jewel itself has been around since the beginning of time, when the four souls combined their power to form one tangible jewel. This was their gift to the human race. It was created to help the humans defend themselves from the increasing demon population. Since then it has been passed from one human body to another, effectively acting as their 'soul' till the time that they would die their mortal death and return to the ranks of the gods and goddesses that rule the world." Midoriko took a breath and continued on with her story. "Soon your body will die it's mortal death, and with that you will experience the awakening. Your powers will greatly increase, but once your soul is free of it's body, do not leave. You must complete the jewel and then return to your body. It will welcome you back, and you will heal. Once your soul returns to your body though, you will no longer be Kagome the human miko, but rather, Kagome the child of the gods. You will be imortal. You can choose to remain on earth if you like."  
  
"Midoriko it the Shikon Jewel is my soul then what is it that annimates Kikyo?"  
  
"The jewel has a residual spirit which acts like a buffer soul. Yes, the jewel is your soul but it's aura is also a part of your soul. That's all Kikyo is running on. Residual soul. That is why she needs to constantly absorb the souls of others. The jewel feeds off the emotions of the spirit that once belonged to the human. Naturally she needs to constantly replenish her soul supply."  
  
"Why does the jewel feed off the souls though?" Kagome asked. "The residual residual soul needs the power of the Shikon soul in order to be complete. Without the jewel then the residue starves for power. It gets really complicated." Was Midoriko's answere, "I don't have much more time left so let me give you some advice. If you decide to remain on earth then love whom you will, and be a free spirit. Follow your heart, and never look back." With that Midoriko left the very stunned Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
On the wind Kagome heard the last words of Midoriko...."Command the jewel."  
  
The dream ended and Kagome fealt her soul being seperated from her body.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
The battle seamed to stop as all eyes turned to Kagome. Inuyasha sat up from where he fell earlier. Sango, and Miroku hovered in the air riding the giant neko. Kagura and Kanna turned to their master to see what his reaction would be.  
  
Naraku steadied himself with a look of shock, disbelief, and rage. The Shikon no Tama (sp?) which he had so carefully tainted was whole, and purified instantly. It then was absorbed by the pink spirit vissage. Kagome turned her attencion on Naraku and her aura burned crimson.  
  
Naraku attempted to run Kagome through with one of his everpresent tentacles, but to his dissmay only succeded in burning himself in her unharmed soul. His tantacle passed through her intangible body as if it was nothing but air. His eyes turning blood red he went to lunge at her, but passed through her completely, once again only managing to burn himself.  
  
Kagome's face took on a look of utter disgust as Naraku's attempts on her life proved futile. Tired of his repeated antics, she focused her energy into a pink bow with an arrow already notched and prepared to fire. She loosed her arrow at the very disturbing hanyo. It formed a fine pink streak as it flew at Naraku. To everyone's dissmay he managed to dodge, but not without it successfully burning away a good three quarters of his body. With a howl of pain, Naraku turned into a torrential tornado of miasma and dissapeared into the night.  
  
Kagura and Kanna took this as their cue to vacate the premisis and fled after their disgruntled master. All eyes then turned to Kagome, expecting her to dissapate before their very eyes. They took this time to bid her their silent goodbyes, unbeknownst to them that she could hear them in her present state.  
  
She looked to Kouga and tried to sort out his worried thoughts. 'Gods she is beautiful. How I will miss her, have no fear Kagome, I will avenge your death by that unworthy hanyo, I swear. Know that I love you.' Kagome watched as his tear stained face watched hers with unwavering emotion.  
  
Kagome then turned to her companions to study their thoughts. 'Is this goodbye then. No!' Cried Sango as she absently swipped away a tear that tore down her face. Miroku's thoughts tore at her heart then as well as she studied him. 'We almost had him. Please Kagome don't leave us. I'm sorry for all the times I gropped you. Please stay.'  
  
Finally she read Inuyasha's thoughts. What she found there angered her more than anything she had ever known before. 'Where is Kikyo, Kagome what have you done to her. I can't sence her anymore. I refuse to let both of you go. You will come back, and forgive me. Yes, I killed you, but you know it was an accident. Come back so I won't be alone. Will you came back and take Kikyo's place for me?' His eyes pleaded with her pink ones, but her heart grew cold towards him. How dare he. Her aura flared once more, but decided better of purifying the hanyo. 'He may be dence, but he is still my friend.' With that she turned away and calmly walked back to the hut.  
  
Upon entering Kaede looked up at the pink glowing miko and said a silent farewell as she too believed Kagome was about to leave for good. Shippo lifted his head from Kagome's body and asked the question that plagued everybody's mind.  
  
"Are you leaving now okaa-san?"  
  
"No Shippo, I will never leave you again." Kaede looked at her 'grandaughter' and was confused. Without giving an answer though, she returned to her body, the pink orb that is the Shikon Jewel with it. Once again the jewel resided in her body where it belonged.  
  
Shippo jumped up shocked as Kagome's chest began to rise and fall once more. Slowly her eyes openned and she let out a sigh. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````  
  
Another chapter done. So what do you think? You like ???? I hope so. For some reason it was way easier to write this chapter than it was with the others. If I have confused you with the little 'legend' thing then review me a question, or e-mail me and I will try to answer them ok? Oh yeah and I'm sorry if I said soul and spirit fifty-thousand times, but what the hell else do I call them !!! =-( Oh well. K on with my review responses. =)  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182- YES!!!! You get cookies, pixie sticks, candy bars, a few lollipops, and some hot coaco. I've always loved that poem too. Honestly I was suprised it was answered so quickly. As for how I keep the story getting exponentially better, well......ummm.....hehehe....I dunno.=) Thanx for waiting patiently. *glomps reviewer*  
  
BelleDayNight- I don't care about how many reviews I recieve for a story. What matters most to me is what they say. As you can see I did bring Kagome back, I am a woman of my word. ^_^ And on another note, yes Kagome and Kouga will get together, it's just I'm having a little trouble setting the mood and keeping everyone in character which I find at times can be very hard to do. ^_^!! Thank you for being patient with me and reviewing.  
  
sakura-kero227- I promise I will keep going. Thank you for keeping up with this and I look forward to your reviews.  
  
And on this note I thank all the people who took time to review my story, but it's not over with yet. SO  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON.....  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN......  
  
HERE......  
  
^_^ 


	11. Alive and Well

Well how do you like it so far??? I don't know how I'm gonna upstage my last chapter which I happen to think was the best so far, but I'll try -.- ;;. Well here you go.....legal stuff first...  
  
Disclaimer: eheheheh.....nope don't own it yet, ask me again later.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
"No Shippo, I will never leave you again." Kaede looked at her 'grandaughter' and was confused. Without giving an answer though, she returned to her body, the pink orb that is the Shikon Jewel with it. Once again the jewel resided in her body where it belonged.  
  
Shippo jumped up shocked as Kagome's chest began to rise and fall once more. Slowly her eyes openned and she let out a sigh. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 11: Alive and Well  
  
(AN: I know she was awake when I ended the last chapter, but I decided to take a slightly different more realistic route, so sorry for the little inconvenience ^_^)  
  
Kagome remained asleap, but she was aware of her surroundings the whole time. While in a dreamlike state, Kagome was being trained by Midoriko. She learned many more 'tricks' and even how to regrow limbs. To her amazement, she was able to heal herself from normally fatal wounds! She knew better than to allow her friends to know the extent of her power though, especially Inuyasha. Midoriko did not trust the hanyo, but refused to tell her why. Keeping secrets from her friends did not sit well with her, but Midoriko insisted. She wasn't supposed to use her powers, unless it was absolutely necessary. If the extent of her powers were discovered, even by her friends, then it would give the numerous enemies of the gods an advantage.  
  
After a few more days of rest, Kagome fealt it was time to awaken. Her training with Midoriko was complete, and she was well rested. When she openned her eyes, she was suprised to see that she was alone in the hut. She allowed her sences to expand and found everybody. Inuyasha was in a tree brooding, Sango and Shippo were with Kaede in the fields, and Miroku was with Kouga discussing what would happen next.  
  
Kagome sat up in her fouton and looked around for a glass of water. There wasn't one so she checked the level of her ki, making sure it wasn't too abnormally high, and left the hut. Kouga was the first to notice her. He raced to her side. Kouga took her hands and asked if she was alright. Kagome nodded her head to Kouga's question, trying to supress the blush that threatened to stain her face. She had not forgotten about the kiss she had experienced a few days prior.  
  
'Damn, I shouldn't be thinking about it, bad Kagome, bad!'  
  
'You know you like him.'  
  
'Who are you! Damn now I have voices in my head!'  
  
'Hehehe, in answer to your previous question, I am you. Your subconsious actually, and no your not going crazy.'  
  
'....How did you know I thought I was going crazy?'  
  
'Duh! I am you, I hear your thoughts, I am your thoughts. Now hurry up and snap out of it, Kouga might think you're starring!'  
  
With this last thought Kagome was torn out of her reverie by a very pleased looking wolf youkai. Kagome had been starring at him the entire time her thoughts were elsewhere, and naturally Kouga thought they were about him which wasn't entirely incorrect. Kagome blushed a deep crimson when she realized he still held her hands. She pulled away and left him sitting there pleased with himself. This did not go unnoticed by a certain inu- hanyo.  
  
'Damn, how could they just stare at each other like that! Grrrrr, he should know by now that Kagome is my woman. Now that Kikyo is at rest once more, I can have Kagome, and nobody is going to stop me. Once she is mine then I will kill that stupid wolf, and no longer have to worry about him getting in the way.'  
  
Satisfied with his thoughts Inuyasha lept from his tree to follow his future mate. Kouga watched as the he chased after Kagome's retreating form. This did not bode well with him. Just because Kagome was no longer dead did not mean that Inuyasha was off the hook. He was still responsible for harming HIS woman. He would still pay with his life.  
  
Miroku remained at his post next to the fire, deep in thought. He had seen what had transpired between Kagome and Kouga. He also knew that Inuyasha was definately not please with it either, guaging by the evil look he past Kouga's way. Luckily the wolf failed to notice it. The houshi sighed and returned his gaze to the fire. Sango would have his head if he allowed lunch to burn.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome reached the stream and cupped some water up to her mouth. It was cool as it soothed her parched throat. She had almost forgotten about her thirst when Kouga had come up to her. She shook herself, the thoughts plaguing her mind, though desired, were unwelcome.  
  
She dipped her feet into the cool water, and giggled when a fish came up to nibble on her toes.  
  
Kagome let her mind wander to Inuyasha. He looked so distant as he learned of Kikyo's fate. She had kept a particularly close eye on him in her slumber. Reading his thoughts had helped answer a lot of questions she had about how he really fealt about her. She knew that he really only thought of her as a replacement for Kikyo. Yes, she still cared about him, but knew she deserved more than what he had to offer.  
  
Her thoughts returned to Kouga. He had really cared for her. She fealt his fealings for her when she had probed his mind. Kouga wanted pups, a family, peace, and her. Not for her jewel finding ability, thought that was what it started out as, but for something deeper, and much more permanent. He truely loved her, and she saw that.  
  
Kagome had senced Inuyasha's presence in a tree above her just shortly after she arrived at the stream. He wasn't saying anything though and it grated at her nerves.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you're up there, what do you want?" She asked hopeing her voice didn't betray her annoyance.  
  
"Feh, I see you and wolf boy have become all buddy buddy now." Was his arduous answere.  
  
"Yasha, Kouga and I have always been buddy buddy, what's your point?" Her patience was beginning to run thin. She had seen what he meant in his question. He had seen Kouga holding her hands earlier, and was jealous. Kagome knew what his answere was before he even began to state it verbally.  
  
"I don't want you hangin' around with him. What if he tries to kidnap you again. You know it was him that took Sango and Shippo. He was working with Naraku! How do you know that he isn't now?"  
  
"Inuyasha,.... SIT!!!"  
  
Kagome lifted her feet out of the water and left. She did not like where the conversation was going. Kouga was never working for Naraku, he had already explained what happened her in his silent plea for forgivness.  
  
'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'Inuyasha never seemed to mind Kikyo working for Naraku....for Kami's sake she was one of his creations!!!!'  
  
'The nerve of that guy! You should definately get with Kouga.'  
  
'....I thought I got rid of you....'  
  
'Nope I am you and you are me. We are the same. Face it you're stuck.'  
  
'Why are you so hell bent on getting me with Kouga???'  
  
'.....no reason, just like him better than 'Yasha I guess...Besides I know you go for that wild and free furry demon look anyways.'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'I know'  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha cursing at her. She didn't pay no mind to him though. She was way over him, problem was that he had yet to realize that.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome meandered towards her friends in the fields. When she arrived she had to stiffle a laugh that threatened to break free. Sango and Kaede were trying to calm down a VERY hyper Shippo. He had managed to get into the chocolate that Kagome had stashed in her bag, and eaten a lot of it, if one was to guage by the amount spread across his chubby cheaks. (AN: I just luv Shippo's cheaks KAWAII!!!) Sango and Kaede where covered in dirt as the little kit was trying to dig a hole to America. He remembered Kagome telling him about it and that it was on the other side of the world. Unfortunately Shippo's adventurous tunnel was right in the middle of Kaede's herb field!  
  
Shippo stuck his head up over the dirt mound that was Kaede and Sango and sniffed the air. His face lit up as he recognized his mother's scent.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" The kitsune cried as he soon became a brown streak towards the miko. She stood and braced herself for the impact as Shippo quickly lodged himself onto her neck in what could only be considered a bear hug.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hehehe, I fealt it would be better not to end this chapter in such a cliffie. I figured you could use a break from the darkness that has been clouding that past few chapters. A nice little break, but not for much longer. Yes I must say it will get pretty dark again, but not as bad as chs. 9 and 10. I think those are the numbers. Anywho, here are my review responses:  
  
shi-shi777- I'm glad to see you like the fic. This one will end up being a Kog/Kag fic....I think @_@ Aaaaah it hurts....Hehehe. I am honored to learn that I am among your fav. stories list. If you want I could write a Inu/Kag fic, but you'll have to shoot me some ideas of what you want in it k? Let me warn you now though, I'm not too good with writing romance, so it won't be very fluffy. I'll try though ^_^  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- I will not kill Kouga!.......(review 2).....MOUNTAIN DEW!!!! You have disconvered my weakness! GAH!!! Sorry I had to make Inuyasha so baka-ish but there was no other way I could think of to make Kouga and Kagome get together. You liked my chapter! Yay! That makes me happy. Thanx for the Dew & the review! ^_~  
  
There, k....ummm....I NEED REVIEWS!!!! So shoot me some k? I think I've been good. I've updated about three chapters in a little under a week! ^_^ you know what to do  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	12. The Mind and Soul, but Still no Heart

OKAY!!! Here we go, another chappie!!! ^_^;;  
  
PS:...I'm running out of ideas here. HELP!!!.......*bows to the crowd* thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now....u need help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RECAP:  
  
Shippo stuck his head up over the dirt mound that was Kaede and Sango and sniffed the air. His face lit up as he recognized his mother's scent.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" The kitsune cried as he soon became a brown streak towards the miko. She stood and braced herself for the impact as Shippo quickly lodged himself onto her neck in what could only be considered a bear hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 12: The Mind and Soul, but Still no Heart!  
  
Kagome smiled down at the kit firmly attached to her. She wished for him to let up a little so she could aquire some much needed oxygen, but decided she could go a few more moments without it for his sake. Shippo had been truely scared for her. The child would cry out to her in his sleep, but Midoriko wouldn't let her out of the dream yet. That had been the hardest time in her life. Sitting there listening to Shippo's pleas for her return, unable to comfort or even answere him. Yes, she was glad it was over, and he was with her. Shippo, the one person whom she could confide in without worry of him leaving, or judging her. She was his mother, and damned be the person who dared to think otherwise..........air?  
  
Shippo finally released his okaa-san when he noticed the funny shade of blue her normally pale face had turned. He smiled up at her when she audibly gasped, and then to her suprise, he began to rattle on about seamingly everything.  
  
"When you were asleap Inuyasha was being mean to me so I thought it would be fun to try to dig to America since you said it was on the other side of the world and that there were indians there that shoot arrows like you do so I thought it would be fun to go play with them, but then Kaede and Sango started to get mad at me cuz I got them all dirty and then you came and I missed you sooooo much (big breath) Inuyasha has been a pain since you died and everything do you think you could 'sit' him a few times for me cuz he was hitting meeeee........"  
  
Kagome placed a hand over her kit's mouth to silence him for a few moments. She fealt Inuyasha's ki behind her and knew he was mad.  
  
"Shippo, I would love to 'sit' Inuyasha for you....."  
  
She let her sentence trail so she could fain suprise at the resounding 'thud' and muffled curses that were behind her. Turning and pretending to act shocked at the deep indentation in the earth that signaled her wrath towards the hanyo, she brought her hand up to her chest and asked Inuyasha if he was alright.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for wench!!!!" Screamed the irate half- breed. "First, you do it to me at the stream for no damned reason and now again! What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. How was I supposed to know that you were behind me, and how many times do I have to remind you not to call me wench, woman, or anything else you can come up with in that hollow appendage you call a head!!!"  
  
"I will call you whatever I damn well please WENCH!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
Kagome stood up with Shippo still held firmy within her arms and made for the river. She needed to clean off the chocolate that still clung to the little child's face. She stepped over Inuyasha's form and did not look back.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga heard the confrontation between Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled to himself. She was mad at the mutt-face and that pleased him. He wanted more that anything to run to Inuyasha and rub it in his face, but thought better of it since he did not need Kagome's wrath aimed at him as well.  
  
Miroku looked up when he heard Inuyasha's trademark 'thump'. The lunch he was watching over tentively was done cooking. It was a fine looking lump of venison. Miroku removed it from over the fire and set it to the side to allow it to cool, while he retrieved his friends. He looked at Kouga and sighed inwardly to himself.  
  
"Kouga, would be gracious enough to inform everybody that lunch is ready?" Asked the houshi.  
  
Kouga did not give an answer as he left to gather the comrads.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Miroku, I didn't know you could cook like that?" Remarked Sango.  
  
"I've been cooking for myself for some time," answered Miroku  
  
"Feh, yeah when he couldn't find a lord who would belive his crap about dark clouds," rhetorted out favorite oblivious inu-hanyo.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't have to be so mean about it. Miroku doesn't always lie to the lords that he works for. Sometimes there really are ominous clouds and stuff," defended Kagome  
  
"Oi wench, who asked you!"  
  
Before anyone could act upon Inuyasha's rude coment, Kouga had him dangling a few inches off the ground by his neck.  
  
"You will treat her with respect and call her nothing but her name, or else I will rip out your throat!" Said Kouga through gritting teeth. Everyone stood gaping at him like he had grown two heads or something.  
  
"Kouga, it's alright I'm used to it. You can put him down now." Said Kagome, who sighed audibly when he complied. She was unaware that she had even been holding her breath. His defending of her honor left her blushing, though she did not know why. Here she was, daughter of the gods, blushing because a youkai defended her honor from an inu-hanyo. What was the world coming to?  
  
"Kagome you should never have had to become used to it. Why do you continue to stay with him when he treats you so badly?" asked Kouga.  
  
Kagome blushed even more at his question. She had been doing that alot lately. She mentally cursed herself for her lingering 'girly' antics.  
  
'Are you going to answere him or not?'  
  
'I'm thinking, butt out!'  
  
'No, besides you weren't thinking of an answere. You were mad at yourself for blushing!'  
  
'If your not going to leave then help me think of an answere.'  
  
'......'  
  
'WELL!!!'  
  
'How about you don't give him one?'  
  
'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?'  
  
'Instead you can just walk up to him and give him a big...'  
  
'I am not hearing this!'  
  
'What? You know you want to.'  
  
'Go away'  
  
'......'  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Um Kagome?" Asked Kouga. She had yet to answere his innocent question. He didn't really expect it to affect her this much. He always asked it, but she would always say that Inuyasha was her friend and could not leave him. Kagome actually seamed to be considering it for once! Her eyes betrayed all of her thoughts. They went from confusion, to anger, then back to confusion.  
  
"Oi Kagome?" Inuyasha was waiting expectantly for her answere and was begining to get anxious since she had yet to give it.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly and walked away from the gathering. All conversation stopped as the group watched Kagome walked away. This was very unlike her.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'Um....Kagome aren't you going to answere Kouga?'  
  
'No, I need time to myself.'  
  
'Kagome I was just kidding about not answering. Besides you don't have to leave....do you?'  
  
'I just want to be alone for now ok?'  
  
'Sure....Are you alright?'  
  
'You are me, you shoud know.'  
  
'I guess not....I'll shut up now.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Kagome meandered through the village deep in thought. She knew everyone was a little confused about her abrupt departure, no need to read minds there. It was obvious by the amount of silence surrounding the village. Yep, they were confused. So was she.  
  
Kagome looked to where she had wandered and found herself in front of the god tree.  
  
"This is where I first met Inuyasha," She said to herself, "And this is where my father proposed to my mother."  
  
"God tree, what should I do?" Kagome asked the ancient tree. Midoriko's words played in her head once more.  
  
'Follow your heart, and never look back.'  
  
That was the advice that her mentor and fellow jewel soul had given her. Her heart still wished for Inuyasha, but he did not want her for the same reasons. To him, she was still Kikyo's reincarnate and no one could prove him otherwise. Kouga wanted her for herself. Not because she was able to see the shards of the Shikon, there was no longer any need for that, nor for her powers. He did not know their extent, same for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had read somewhere that if she was in love, her mind, heart, and soul would all be in agreement. Kouga held her mind and soul, but her heart was torn. He still had work to do, but was close.  
  
Kagome fealt Inuyasha's presence behind her. She reached into his mind to see what his thoughts were.  
  
'Kagome...why didn't you turn Kouga down again? Why didn't you defend me? You've changed so much in a few hours. Have you given up on me? Have I hurt you that bad?'  
  
She could not listen to his thoughts any longer. He was playing with the piece of her heart that he held without even realizing it. He was tearing her up.  
  
A single tear traveled down her cheek before she could call it back. Inuyasha behind her stiffened at the smell of salt in the air. 'Kami this is hard' were Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha. He wanted her back to her usual self, and things to be normal again. He missed her smile and laughter. Most of all Inuyasha wanted her to run to him and hold him once more. Little did he know that the woman before him was no longer the sweet niive child he had known. Everything about her had changed. Even her scent. Luckily Midoriko had taught her how to mask her scent so as not to attract suspicion from her companions.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I'm not. Please just leave me alone for a while."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A little confused is our little miko. ^_^  
  
Luv ya guys. I know most of my characters have turned out somewhat ooc but please bear with me. This is my first fic, and I wasn't expecting it to even go as far as it did. Have no fear though cuz I am no where near finished with it yet. Besides, Kagome still isn't with Kouga yet, and Naraku's still alive, albeit without his shards.^_~. It's just that I got what I would call an ember. It's not as harsh as a flame, but still hurts the pride. That is why I fealt I had to apologize for the characters ooc ness ok? Well now that that is out of the way ^_^.....REVIEW RESPONCES!!!!  
  
Sangami- I've updated just to make you happy k? Isn't that noce of me? ^_~  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182- I LIKE THAT SONG!!! I GET INTO UR FAV LIST!!!! But wait....I get to rule the world first k? $_$  
  
Sangami-*_* you're my friend  
  
BelleDayNight- I told you it would be a Kag/Kouga fic. I'M ON ANOTHER FAV LIST.....*glomps Belle and PuNkY*......you like me.....you really like me....*_* ^_^ @_@.....too many faces.....  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- ehehehehe...don't try too hard, you might strain something ^_~  
  
Queen of the sporkpeople- I like your name!!!! ^_^  
  
Hehehe well you know what to do....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT...  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	13. Naraku's Homewrecking Excursion

*glomps audience* Hehehe. Thank you for reading my fic.....but I'm not done with it yet, so you can't leave brahahahaha! (grumbles heard from the audience)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.....You no sue!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha. He wanted her back to her usual self, and things to be normal again. He missed her smile and laughter. Most of all Inuyasha wanted her to run to him and hold him once more. Little did he know that the woman before him was no longer the sweet niive child he had known. Everything about her had changed. Even her scent. Luckily Midoriko had taught her how to mask her scent so as not to attract suspicion from her companions.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I'm not. Please just leave me alone for a while."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 13: Naraku's Homewrecking Excursion  
  
When Kagome was sure she was alone once more, she allowed her tears to flow frealy. There was no one to be proud for. Just the god tree which had seen her cry many a time before. She cried till there were no more tears left to shed. Slowly she stood up and made her way to the well. Her bed and a nice warm shower were all she cared for at this time.  
  
As she reached the clearing a sence of forboding washed over her. It was enough to have the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The feeling grew worse as she neared the well, and multiplied exponentially, when she noticed the amount of trace miasma that still hoved over the well. 'No,' she thought to herself. Had Naraku found a way to get to her time. There wasn't a moment to spare if he had. Her family was in danger, along with all of present day Tokyo for that matter. Without stopping to think, she lept throught the well, the familiar blue light surrounding her. When she touched down on her side, the sound of her family's cries reached her ears. Kagome was instantly out of the wellhouse and standing in the front room of her home.  
  
"It's nice to see you again little miko," said a chilling voice. Kagome had hoped she would never have to hear that voice again. There directly across from her was Naraku with her family bloodied and cowering in a corner.  
  
"What, didn't you miss me?" He tried to sound hurt, but his voice was laced with confidence and mockery.  
  
"Let my family go you worthless half-breed, and I may take pity on you, and kill you quickly." Kagome's tone was dripping with hate and anger. How dare he try to harm her family. Did he have no sence of self-preservation?  
  
"Kukuku, not until I have the jewel wench. Animosities aside I was hopeing we could become friends. You would make an excellent ally and even.....mate. So much more powerful than that worthless Kikyo that Onigumo lusted after." Naraku now held a gleem in his eye. He knew that Kagome had grown in strength since she had been killed. Her family was her weakness though and he planned to exploit it to his full advantage.  
  
"I will never give you the jewel, and I wouldn't become your ally or mate, even if you were the last creature on earth!" Kagome's rage was building inside of her even if her face remained emotionless. Only her eyes gave any clue to the fire that was burning within her. Another little trait that she picked up from her predecessor.  
  
"You may want to reconsider." Naraku held up a beating red mass. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she realized what it was. Her eyes scanned her huddled family until they rested on the only member that was semi-unconsious.  
  
"You bastard, what have you done to Souta?"  
  
"Like I said, you may want to reconsider. That is unless you wish for the boy to die, but first I think I will have him take care of the woman and old man first." How dare he, Kagome seethed. She refused to sit by and watch Naraku ruin her life. Suddenly flashes of what Sango must have gone through with Kohaku etched into her mind. What her friend must have had to go through. She had a newfound respect for her 'sister'.  
  
Souta sat up from his position, but with an unresponsive blank face. Naraku was controlling him. The little boy caught a dagger that was tossed his way by the hanyo and turned and faced his family. His mother stared at her son disbelievingly, while his grandfather tried to protect her from his grandson's future blows, stealing glances at his grandaughter. His eyes were pleading for help. Kagome refused to stand for it. Her vision went black.  
  
Her aura flared a bright pink with crimson mix. Wind seamed to pick up from out of nowhere, which made her hair dance around her face. Her eyes bled red when they settled on the reason for her wrath. Naraku. He almost cringed at the look that was directed at him. He did not expect her to be this strong. He knew he was no match for her at the moment so did the only thing that he was good at in this kind of situation. He fled.  
  
Kagome turned to give chase. The bastard still held her brother's heart. His scent returned to the well. She returned to her family to give a quick checkup. Her mother was cradling Souta, who by now was no longer being controlled. He was lifeless. Both her mother and jii-chan had minor cuts and bruises over their bodies. Tears streamed freely down their faces as they morned the loss of the younges member of the family.  
  
"I will bring him back, don't worry." The two adults looked at Kagome in confusion. She walked over to her dead brother and rested her hands on his chest. A pink soft glow eminated from her fingers, until it engulfed them both. Kagome's body began to sway, but she held fast to her task. Soon the glow faded and Souta took a sharp intake of breath. His heart restored and the wound in his chest healed. Kagome's mother looked at her daughter and a silent message was given and recieved. She would have to leave again.  
  
Kagome brushed away the few stray tears that still stained her face as she stood up to leave. She was stopped however by her mother who gave her one last hug. Soon Kagome's grandfather came to her side and did the same. It was an understood fact, that Kagome could not return if the family was to remain safe. At least not for a long while.  
  
"I'll kill him mother. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd actually look forward to destroying a life, but he deserves it for the pain he's caused everyone....on both sides of the well. I can't come back for a while. I will though as soon as I can ok? Oh and Souta should be back up and running in about two days k?"  
  
"Kagome, I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful. I'll see you when you get back." Her mother tried to put on a cheery front, but it was hideously marred by the many cuts and bruises that were evidence of the pain that Naraku had caused.  
  
With one last hug, Kagome tore out of the house and down the well. Naraku would die a slow terrible death for what he had done to her family. She would be the one to kill him and no one else. There was a line, and he just crossed it!  
  
On the other side of the well, there were other things being planned that included Kagome. Inuyasha still had not given up on gaining her love again. Kouga was trying to find a way to her heart. Naraku was thinking about how he was going to get the jewel and Kagome without being killed, now that her brother was dead. (He doesn't know Kagome brought him back to life.)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I'm sooooo sorry please don't kill me. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the others but I'm kinda stumped on where I am going to take this so give me some ideas k? ^_~  
  
Oh and if you have questions about it....Naraku can't make his puppets without the jewel which Kagome presently has so that was why he went to the future himself rather than hide behind the safety of strings. Another reason he was there was so he could guage Kagome's powers since he knew they had grown substancially, he had no intencion of actually fighting her. K I think that's it so if you have any more questions feal free to ask k?^_^  
  
K......now on with the review responses!!!! ^_^  
  
BelleDayNight- Yes this story has been hauntin me. Fab job 2 u 2 on your story "The Freak Show". It is on my fav. story list. May the muse of story writinf find you and keep inspiring you as well. =)  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182- *chibi kojika clone catches review in oversized review catching mitt* Yes it is spooky that Kag-chan has voices in her head.....but don't we all? ^_^ Punky.....do you have voices in your head too? *_*.............*chibi kojika sweatdrops*  
  
Ther you have them. Now you know what to do.  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	14. Rage and Worries

Here we go again with another exciting chapter to the already incredible phenomenon that is this story. Please remember to keep your hands and feet inside the cars while they are moving and don't get up from your seat till the ride has come to a complete stop....^_^;; K I'll shut up now!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
On the other side of the well, there were other things being planned that included Kagome. Inuyasha still had not given up on gaining her love again. Kouga was trying to find a way to her heart. Naraku was thinking about how he was going to get the jewel and Kagome without being killed, now that her brother was dead.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 14: Rage and Worries  
  
Kagome wasted no time getting back to the feudal era. She was in such a state that she did not even think to tell her friends that she was going. Hell they didn't even know she had left to her time. Bathing and sleep aside; Kagome tore through the forest like a crazed lunatic, looking for the creature that had dare to trespass upon her time and deepest ties to emotion.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga noticed when the hanyo came back by himself. Like Inuyasha he was also in a state of shock, but not the same as his romantic rival. Inuyasha was depressed because he had been asked to leave once more. Kouga was shocked because Kagome had not answered him when he asked why she stayed with the mutt-face. She always gave him a reason. Perhaps there was a chance he could gain her heart after all.  
  
Darkness began to decend upon the village and Kagome had yet to return. This was very unlike her. A sour mood was set, and quickly catching on.  
  
"Inuyasha where do you think okaa-san is?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"How the hell should I know runt?" Was his colorful reply  
  
"You WERE the last one to see her. What did you say to her. You better not have made okaa-san cry or else I will knaw your head off!" Shippo fur was ruffling up as his anger grew.  
  
Inuyasha feh'd and left to brood in a tree. He too was worried about Kagome. No doubt she probally went back to her time, but she would have at least told somebody she was leaving. Then again, she had been acting very different lately.  
  
The group settled into a very fitful night's sleep. Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and Miroku housed their bodies inside the confines of the hut. Inuyasha slept in his tree, and Kouga sillouette guarded the hut's opening.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A few hours before dawn, Kagome had to stop for rest. She had been running haphazardly through the forest for hours.  
  
'It would not be good to rush in after Naraku if you are exhausted Kagome.'  
  
'Oh, it's you again, and yes I am well aware of that fact, why else would I be stopping in the middle of the woods?'  
  
'To see if you could find some berries? You haven't eaten since Miroku cooked. You ALSO forgot your bag at the village, and not to mencion, no one knows you're even here....wherever here is.'  
  
'My bag and everybody else would just slow me down. I'm not hungry, and all I need to know about where I am at is that Naraku came through here. Any other annoying questions?'  
  
'No, that will do for now. As long as you have a clue of where we are, and where we're going, I'm fine.'  
  
"hmph" Signaling the end of her inner conversation, Kagome sat down next to a tree and allowed herself to doze. Refusing to fall into an unconsious state, yet allowing her body and mind to rest. This was another thing tought to her during her stint with a certain legendary miko. Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the coming of the dawn.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dawn came, and with that Inuyasha stood from his perch on the tree, and lept gracefully onto the ground. Without a word, he left for the well. He had to be sure that she at least made it there. Kouga fell into stride next to him. His mind was following the same path. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo followed suit. There were no commands, no insults, nothing. Just six beings taking a brisk walk to a seemingly harmless well, in the cool morning air.  
  
"She was here," began Kouga. "And so was Naraku..." finished Inuyasha. The group tensed at this new revelation. "It would seem as if Kagome chased after Naraku, her scent is fresher than his." This statement put everyone on edge. Why would Kagome run after Naraku without them? Furthermore, what had he done to make her so rash?  
  
Inuyasha took off, following Kagome's scent. 'What did you do to her you bastard. I smell her family's blood all over your scent. You will pay. I just hope Kagome doesn't get to you first. She will give her life to avenge her family. So much like Kikyo.' He was pulled from his thoughts when Kouga raced past him. He was faster even without the help of the jewel shards.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on a transformed Kirara, who tried in vane to keep up with the two males.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome returned to her fully concious state. Her stomach's grumblings were pushed to the back of her mind as she continued her pursuit of Naraku. Nothing would stand in her way, not even her body. Now that it was becoming lighter out, Kagome was becoming more fully aware of where her trek was leading her. She was going deaper and deaper into the Eastern lands. Kagome was entering Kouga's territory. She had not realized how far she had actually traveled in less than half a day. Who knew that with her new found powers, she would accuire the speed of a youkai, nay, a goddess? Yes, these were an interresting turn of events.  
  
Kagome continued to give chase, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. What pleased her the most was the thought of how much HE would pay. Images of the infintismal ways to kill him, led a small sadistic smile to grace her lips. This was a new sensation to the young miko. She was never one to dwell on revenge, but in this case the concept of inflicting pain to the one who dared to destroy her inner sanctum was in short, envigorating.  
  
Her muscles ached and cried out for rest. Her stomache growled and damanded sustenance. Her heart raced with each passing moment. Her lungs gasped for air. Kagome was in her hellish heaven. Little did she know that the Shikon inside her began to glow. It concured with Kagome's unspoken wishes. It's mistress would have the power she craved for revenge....Kagome would be a youkai.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The wolf's inwardly shuddered at the shear magnitude of the power that was racing towards them. Their leader was nowhere to be found. He had been expected back days ago, but had yet to return. The pack stood still as they awaited the bearer of the energy to come within full range of three of their sences. Suddenly just as it was about to come within nose range....it stopped. The power had dissapated as if it was completely imagined. Giving one look around, the fear in the eyes of the youkai and wolves alike, told that indeed nothing had been in their minds.  
  
Jinpu (AN: I forgot their names!!!! I'm such a bad person *sniffles* Could someone please remind me what they were?) who had been left in charge by their fearless price decided it was his place to check on the disturbance. Summoning up all the curage he could muster (which wasn't much) he took Shinto and the pair left the safety of the pack.  
  
When they reached their destination, their eyes became as round as saucers. There before them was their 'sister'. She was in a comatose like state on the ground. What shocked them most though was the face that she was now a very inticing female wolf youkai! Her black hair now brushed against the small of her back, and her petite balck tail reached the back of her exposed knees. Kagome's feminin nails were sharpened into claws. She was laying down face first with her hair and arms sprawled about her form.  
  
Jinpu and Shinto would not have recognized her had it not been for the smell of sakura blossoms and rain that forever permeated her scent. They stood in awe at the proverbial sleeping beauty that lay in their wake. Their only thought was 'wouldn't Kouga be suprised.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the wonderful ideas. I promis to fit them in here some way or another. I would like to thank Sangami and Belle for their suggestions. Oh and for everyone that still have doubts, this is a Kouga/ Kagome fic, but I promis to start an Inuyasha/ Kagome fic in the near future. In fact I'm thinking about experimenting with a Sess/ Kag pairing and even a yyh/ inu crossover. I expect great things of myself. I only hope everyone will be satiated with my work. ^_^ (wow, this was a long AN.)  
  
Ok now that that is out of my system.....REVIEW RESPONSES!!!! ^_~  
  
BelleDayNight- *glomps Belle* Thankies the the idea of the wolf den thing. I was a little stumped about how I was going to get some fluff between the two.....*my muse is on strike for the moment*.....I now know where I can take it!!!! ^_^  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- I'm glad you've kept an open mind about the fic. I know you are wondering about Inu's being a jerk, I will explain it in due time. *muse- "well actually she is just going to give an excuse for his ooc-ness for the whole fic....stupid woman"* I'll ignore the muse's comment for now. She's a little mad that I haven't been working on planning my other fics that are soon to be posted once I'm finished with this one. ^_^;;  
  
shi-shi777- I'm not too good with fluff, and I am very much aware of my Inu/Kag reviewers' wishes. I'm an Inu/Kag fan myself. I just wanted to know if I could do something different (hence this fic). For you though I will put some Inu/Kag fluff in later chapters. k?  
  
Sangami- *returns hug* I'm glad to have put a smile on your face. I would never disreguard an idea. In fact yours ties in with another request! So more than likely I will add it to this monster I call a fanfic! My muse is working overtime in getting everything in order. *chibi Kojika scowling at papers strown across floor* ehehehehe. Like I said in order. ^_^;;; It won't be at the well though as you can see Kag is in kinda a blood rage right now. I mean how would you feal if you had infinite untested powers and some bake goes into your home and kills your only sibling? Well now that I think about it.....*Kills little brother and steals his ps2*....*Stalks over to little sis and ties and gags her* Bwahahaha this is what you get for all the Brittany Spears horror called music you put me through....*Cranks up Cradle of filth* I'm mean I know...XD  
  
Ok peoples you know what to do.....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE.....  
  
^_^ 


	15. Musings of the Maniacle, Illtempered, Ob...

Howdy Ya'll??? ^_^ . Yes it is another chappie!!!  
  
AN: Thank you Belle for telling me what Kouga's friends' names are. I feal like such a blonde! You get cookies for your help! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own....You no sue! : p  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku would not have recognized her had it not been for the smell of sakura blossoms and rain that forever permeated her scent. They stood in awe at the proverbial sleeping beauty that lay in their wake. Their only thought was 'wouldn't Kouga be suprised.'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 15: Mussings of the Maniacle, Ill-Tempered, Obsessed, and Naive  
  
Naraku soared through the skies, his long black tresses, and white baboon pelt flowing in the breeze, as he tried desperatly to outrun his eventual demise. A disgruntled frown marred his perfectly sculpted face. He was currently pondering how his meticulously machiavellian plan could have gone arye. It puzzled him to no end. His true folly, as he so reluctantly accepted, was the fact that he had greatly underestimated the delectible miko. (AN: yes I busted out the dictionary for this paragraph ^_^) Twice now he found his plans thwarted by the young woman known as Kagome.  
  
"Kuso, she wasn't supposed to be THAT powerful." The memory of how her hair had suddenly began to whisp about her features by unseen winds, as her power levels shot through the roof. Just her aura alone threatened to slowly, and meticulously, purify his ass to hell. She left no room for doubt, Kagome wanted his blood.  
  
He suddenly fealt a sharp influx of power a short distance behind him. She was gaining. "Kuso," Naraku cursed to himself once more. He had been trying desperately to outrun the vixen. To his dismay, he was unable to do so, even after she had stopped for the night. Kagome's power surge ended as abruptly as it had started. Naraku took this time to put some much needed distance between the miko and himself. He would also need to wash his hands of the blood that still clung to his fingers. Kagome's brother's heart had long been discarded. With the boy dead the vile organ was no longer of any use to him. His sister on the other hand....now that was a different story.  
  
Yes, Kagome was of use to him. If only he could break her spirit. Both he and Onigumo saw her as a pure rare gem, fit for the stealing. He would enjoy corrupting her soul....and body, not to mention the Shikon no Tama she now possessed. First though, he had to find a way around her meddlesome powers.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Hey Ginta, what do you think happened to Kagome?" Asked a very curious Hakkaku.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think Kouga knows about this?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think he ever found her. If he had then she would not have been in the middle of the woods in this weakened state."  
  
"I don't like the looks of this. Kouga would have found her by now. What do you think might have happened to him?" Ginta did nothing to hide the worry in his voice. Kouga was his prince, and rolemodel. Ginta would never look down on his leader for choosing a human for a mate. She had been powerful even then. Kagome had saved their 'brother' and even Kouga, from the birds of paradise. Now that she was a youkai though, he could only speculate about how much her powers could have advanced.  
  
The speeding duo reached their wolf caves with their 'sister'. The rest of the pack looked on with extreme curiosity. Obviously they didn't recognize Kagome in her new form, and briefly questioned their sanity for bringing a strange and powerful demon to the caves where pups were present. Kagome on the other hand missed the drama since she was still out cold. Turning into a youkai did not help her tired body any. If anything she was facing pure exhaustion. Maybe she shouldn't have ignored her body's demands for nourishment and rest?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It was while Kagome was in this new predicament that she recieved yet another spontaneous visit from her esteamed mentor known as Midoriko.  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@_ the dream_@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~  
  
"Where the hell am I?" A still very mad Kagome seethed.  
  
She was back in the clearing with the well. She could not feal the magic coming from it, and became worried. A gentle breeze blew past Kagome making her hair frame her face. It was then that she smelled her friend and mentor.  
  
"Midoriko, am I dreaming again?" Asked Kagome. She was annoyed that she sleeping instead of embelishing in her blood lust.  
  
"Yes Kag-chan. It seems your in quite a situation here." Answered Midoriko. She hated to see her pupil in such a state as she was in presently.  
  
"What do you mean Midi-sensei?" She was quickly becoming apprehensive under the intense stare Midoriko was sending her. Midoriko seemed to be strugling to find a way to explain something to Kagome, but was having a hard time coming up with words. It was the same look one would get when they had to tell you a family member, or close friend died. That same look of pity and uncertainty.  
  
Midoriko just raised a slender eyebrow at the question, as she took in her friend's new 'look' as Kagome would put it. It seamed like ages to Kagome before Mikoriko answered her question, but to her dismay with another quesiton.  
  
"You have no idea what you did do you?"  
  
Kagome just looked at Midoriko with big round eyes as she tried to think back to everything she had done since her last visit with her teacher. What could she have done? Was it because she returned her brother from the dead? Chased after Naraku? Left her friends? Other than these circumstances, she was coming up with a blank.  
  
Seeing her student's inner turnoil, she decided to take pity, bring Kagome's new appearance to her attencion. She waved the air at her side and a handmirror appeared. She took it in her hand and held it up so Kagome could look upon her reflection.  
  
Kagome was torn from her musings when she noticed Midoriko produce a mirror. She was completely confused though when she saw her reflection.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"You unconciously called upon the power of the jewel. Being how it is linked to your soul, it complied. You allowed your emotions to get the best of you. Did you even realize you were begining to taint the jewel with your need for revenge?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I was just so mad at Naraku. He tried to make my little brother kill my family, then he killed Souta. I couldn't help it. I am sooo sorry Midoriko." Kagome was close to tears now. She was shocked at how easy it was for her to loose controll. She shuddered at how good revenge fealt. It was not the kind of pleasure she wanted to take part in again. It was a painful kind of euphoria.  
  
"No real harm was done....well other than your change in species. Besides if you keep going the route you are on, you will be faced with guilt. You are no where near ready to controll that emotion yet, if you can't even controll your rage. Now are you ready?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend. What did she mean 'am I ready?' Ready for what? Midoriko seeing the perplexed look she was recieving from the young child once again decided to take pity and answer the unvoiced question.  
  
"You need to train your new youkai abilities."  
  
The light went on in Kagome's brain as she comprehended what Midoriko meant.  
  
"Hai." Kagome gave with a slight nod of her head.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Inuyasha we should rest soon. We've been traveling for hours. We should be coming upon her soon." Miroku's everpresent rationality irked Inuyasha to no end. He hated the houshi for always keeping a cool head....except for matters concerning the taijia.(sp?) The resounding 'smack' and 'thud' being proof of his shortcoming.  
  
Miroku landed on a branch of a tree, which in turn snapped under his weight, bringing him the rest of the way to the hard ungiving ground. Once again he forgot that groping Sango while riding on kirara was not the best of ideas. He made a quick mental note before sliping into the bliss of unconciousness.  
  
In unison both Sango and Inuyasha shook their heads at the monk's antics, as they settled into making the makeshift camp livable. Sango left to get some water while Inuyasha left to gather wood.  
  
'Damn, even if she ran nonstop since last night, she shouldn't have made it this far. I would say wolf-boy found her and kidnapped her again, but his scent still hasn't mingled with her's yet.'  
  
'What the hell did Naraku do to her to make her chase after him like this? Better yet, why would Kagome chase after him, she's too weak to fight him. Hell even I have a hard time with him!'  
  
Inuyasha did not like where his musings were taking him, but couldn't stop the voices in his head.  
  
'Maybe she isn't weak anymore.'  
  
'What do you mean....and why are you in my head?'  
  
'Hehehe, I am you.....and like you said before, no weak human could have gotten this far'  
  
'You are right...... .... ...'  
  
'That means that Kagome's stronger than Kikyo was.'  
  
'Hey where are you going with this. I don't like you in here, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'  
  
'Kukuku....don't worry, I'll be back!'  
  
Inuyasha did not notice the familiar laugh. He had by this time gathered the much needed firewood and had made his way back to camp.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga look around at the passing blur that were trees and rocks. He recognized it as part of his territory. He smiled at himself for the first time that day since finding Kagome gone. She was in his lands, meaning she would have been picked up by his pack. They would never let their 'sister' run around without an escort. Hell they seamed to care about her almost as much as he did, especially after she saved one of their 'brothers' from a bird of paradise.  
  
Kouga came to a halt as he noticed a slight change in Kagome's scent. It was sweater....more enticing. He also noticed that Hakkaku and Ginta had picked her up. He ran to the caves, missing his shards more and more with each passing moment.  
  
'She's at the caves....does that mean that she has decided to become my mate?'  
  
'Or has something happened to her? Oh kami...I hope she's alright!'  
  
'You better hurry wolf!'  
  
'You back again! Damn I thought I got rid of you?'  
  
'No I just decided to take a quick siesta....besides I did say that I'd be back.'  
  
'Kuso, that's right.'  
  
'Now hurry up and see if she's alright!'  
  
'I was until you showed up!'  
  
'Oh yeah. Well I guess I'll be off.'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
There ya go, another chappie! WOW! This is my longest chapter yet! ^_^;; I need help I know. I find myself saying that more and more lately. Well I have chips and dip to eat so I'll be off for now. Oh yeah, review responses....thought I'd forget about ya?  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- *bows low....looks around....glomps severd-hand* Ok now that's out of my system. =) I am humbled by your praise. I am glad you like this fic, but it's far from over. I'll try to keep the Kog/Kag fluff down for you, but also cuz I suck at fluff. Thankies for the review.  
  
BelleDayNight- Thanx for the info, I am in debt to you. ^_^ I can understand your kenshin buzz right now, but don't worry I doubt you should be fealing guilt. I mean come on the two shows are so similar. If you want examples I'll fill you in, but right now I doubt you would want a list almost as long as this chapter. ^_~ Keep reviewing.  
  
Celadrea- Thank you for this wonderfully articulated review. There are other Kouga/Kag pairing fics out there I'm sure, but I am also glad to see you like this one. ^_^  
  
shi-shi777- I know it is my fic, but I don't mind trying to answer requests. It make writing this fic a challenge, and all who know me personally know I love puzzles. Thanx for the review.  
  
AquaMoon- Long time no hear. I understand your present educational prediacment, I have been there many-a-time myself. I am also happy to see you like my little 'twist'. Believe me if all goes to plan, there will be several more. ^_~  
  
Sangami- My chibi Kojika muse asked me to thank you for the cookie, it inspired her to get out of her mood and actually helped with this chapter. She's even helping me with the next one...well sort of. She's on a sugar high right now. As for killing my siblings, I only killed my brother, I tortured my youngest sibling (sister) with music that she hates. Just like she has done to me countless times. (Stupid Brittany and Christina) *Shudders...oh the horror*  
  
There you go, my review responses! Ok people, you know what to do.  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE.....  
  
^_^ 


	16. So Close

Hello eveybody, it's me again, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I blame christmas. Well lets get started... *grabs microphone and faces the audience* "LAAADIIIIES AND GENNNTLEMEN!!!! Are you READY????" *Dodges flying rotten fruits and vegetables* 'I wonder where the hell they find all this crap!'  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own.....you no sue!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kouga came to a halt as he noticed a slight change in Kagome's scent. It was sweater....more enticing. He also noticed that Hakkaku and Ginta had picked her up. He ran to the caves, missing his shards more and more with each passing moment.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 16: So close  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@_Still in Kag-chan's dream_@~~~@~~~@~~~  
  
Kagome sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. The salty breeze actively soothing her aura. This was her favorite place in the world. It calmed her and helped her concentrate, which had been essential for her specific task. She had bonded her youkai ki with that of her miko powers. Usually this would border on impossible considering the two powers were stubborny opposed to each other. The process had required silence of the soul and a peacefull aura, hence the calming atmosphere.  
  
Kagome let a soft sigh escape her lips as she ended her last lesson. She almost resented having to leave the peaceful world that had become like her third home. She was aware that her friends were probably worried sick about her. Deep in her heart though, she silently wished that she could stay here forever, where it was just her, Midoriko-sensei, peace, and quiet.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Midoriko watched Kagome from a nearby outcroping of rocks. She knew that her pupil wanted to stay, and silently wished she would, but knew that Kagome's sence of duty would keep her where she was needed. In the real world. She was glad that Kagome had a place as peaceful as this to go to when her emotions got out of controll. One of the lessons was to teach her how to reach this subconsious world while still remaining consious. The area seamed to compliment Kagome's spirit quite well. Serene and peaceful, yet at the same time torrential and intimidating.  
  
Midoriko was proud of her student in more ways than one. First of all, she had taken becoming youkai suprisingly well. After the initial shock wore off, she was ready to get down to buisness. Then the vigor and speed at which she picked up her new abilities, though she kinda expected that after her previous experiences with the youg miko. Now at the end of her training, she completed her hardest task. Most beings would have either failed, leaving no room for survival. Midoriko had held her breath throughout the whole experince, completely filled with worry for Kagome, but now in hindsight fealt foolish for not having more confidence in her adeptness. She would continue to have lingering fealings of foreboding though, because she knew what lay in store for the child. The heartbreak, and tests to her soul would be damanding at least. She would be ripped apart by her emotions in the days to come. This was one reason why Midoriko had stressed Kagome's training mostly on her ability to harness her emotions. There was only one way to tell if she was ready, and unfortunately there would not be any second chances if she was not.  
  
With reluctance Midoriko stood and made her way to her 'disciple'. It was time for Kagome to head back. Her friends were waiting for her.  
  
"Kagome....it's time."  
  
"Yes Midoriko-sensei. When will I see you again?"  
  
"I will always be here when you need me. Just say the word."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go."  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@_End dream_@~~~@~~~@~~~  
  
Kouga practically flew the last of the distance to his pack. He was not expecting the shock, however, of Kagome's transformation. At first he looked relieved, then shocked, next came excitement, finally his brain shut down and he collapsed on the floor of the cave.  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta watched their leader's emotional plight, and tried to stiffle a laugh as they saw him hit the floor. Usually they would have been worried, but they were too relieved to see him back and seemingly unharmed. Without a word they picked him up and set him next to Kagome's still sleaping form.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As the sun set in the west, the inu group could be seen doing their usual routine. Inuyasha was brooding in a tree, while Sango and Miroku kept by the warmth of the fire. Sango cuddled with Shippo, trying to act in Kagome's place as best as possible. Shippo had been quiet all day, and everyone knew that it was because of Kagome's absence. The whole group was fealing the loss, but were optimistic nonetheless, since it was Kagome who had taken after Naraku and not vice versa.  
  
Inuyasha hated having to stop for the night, just so the humans could rest. He hated not knowing where HIS Kagome was, but he hated more the fact that Kouga was also on the trail, and was way ahead of them. Surely Kouga would find her before Inuyasha, but with Naraku still on the loose, he couldn't risk trying to find her by himself. As much as he hated to admit it....he needed their help to defeat Naraku.  
  
'So now you are thinking rationally? Since when did this happen?'  
  
'Shut up. I thought I told you to get the hell out of my head?'  
  
'Kukuku.....why do you need the humans? They slow you down, just like they are now. You could already have Kagome, but your humans are in the way.'  
  
'Those humans, as you put it, are my friends. They accept me. Now get out of my head NOW!!!'  
  
'Ku....I'll be back. You can't resist me forever.'  
  
Inuyasha visible shook his head, trying to rid himself of the troublesome voice. He once again did not notice the familiarity of the laugh.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga woke the next day to something warm wrapped around his torso. He looked down and noticed it was a tail, but it wasn't the same color as his own. Then he turned slightly and gasped. There was the most beautiful wolf youkai he had ever seen. She looked familiar. Then it hit him, the events from the previous day flooded his mind, and Kouga found himself fighting to keep consious. He nearly passed out again from the shock. Kagome, HIS Kagome was a wolf youkai, and was now sleeping peacefully next to him with her tail casually drapped over his waist. Oh how the gods favored him!  
  
Kouga turned to face her fully. Her scent was even more enticing than before. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself leaning in to get a better sniff. It wasn't untill he fealt her even breaths on his neck that he realized his close proximity to Kagome. He turned his face to her's. His eyes traveled to her lips. They were slightly parted as she snored softly. He would never had heard her snores even in their closeness if it weren't for his youkai hearing. Those lips of hers cast a spell all on their own. Slowly he leaned down and closed the distance between them.  
  
He was about to taste her for the second time. He really didn't have time to admire her unique taste though because at the time, he was still fighting with the mutt-face. Now would be different. He could taste her and relish her lips without interruptions. All of a sudden Hakkaku burst into the cave.  
  
"Kouga! It's Inuyasha...he's killing everybody! You have to hurry quick!"  
  
Kouga let a dissapointed sigh escape his lips then everything Hakkaku said finally sunk in.  
  
"He's WHAT!!!"  
  
Kouga was out of the cave faster than anyone could follow. It was now that he could hear the sounds of battle and the cries of his pack. They were loosing badly. Wolf bodies were everywhere, and the ground was already stained crimson from the blood that had spilt. This was the scene that Kouga walked onto. When he saw this, his blood began to boil. The mutt would PAY!!!  
  
No one noticed that Inuyasha didn't have a scent, the tetsusaiga, or that he was alone and without his companions.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
Tell me what you think k? I need to know. I am still open to ideas. I find it a challenge to try to add the suggestions of my reviewers. Well Here are the review responses! ^_~  
  
Lee- I intend to continue.  
  
bubblegum koala girl- That was a good movie. I fully intend to continue soon.=)  
  
Sangami- Thanx for the tea. It got "Chibbs" calmed down enough to help produce this chapter. *glomps sangami* Thank you so much!!! She was scaring me *_*  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- yeah I thought I'd make a her a little humorous. ^_^ Don't worry I'll kill Naraku, but in the worst possible way.....an army of chibi teletubies, and hamsters marching to the Barney song! (Oh the horror!)  
  
Amanda- *blushes* Awww, thanx =)  
  
AquaMoon- Hehehe.... voices are cool. I don't have school, but I do have school work which still sucks ~_~;;  
  
Well here you have them. I love all of my reviewers, but I am selfish.....I would like more reviews. So you know what to do....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON.....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	17. Another Kidnapping!

Yay, another chappie!!!  
  
Disclaimer- me no own....you no sue!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Wolf bodies were everywhere, and the ground was already stained crimson from the blood that had spilt. This was the scene that Kouga walked onto. When he saw this, his blood began to boil. The mutt would PAY!!!  
  
No one noticed that Inuyasha didn't have a scent, the tetsusaiga, or that he was alone and without his companions.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 17: Another Kidnapping!  
  
~Shall I take her now lord?~ A seductive yet conspiring voice asked telepathically.  
  
~Yes, Kagura.~  
  
Kagura ran to the wolf cave and found her prize unguarded. Silently she picked Kagome up and made her way to her master's new castle. She had been a fool not to think that he would find her after their last battle with the inu group. Hell, she would be dead already if he wasn't so weak and still in need of her services. Naraku couldn't produce more detachments without the aid of the jewel, which he thankfully no longer had. Kagura just wished that the little vixen that now resides in her arms didn't wake up. Being purified was not on her list of priorities.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga dodged another punch and proceeded to pummel Inuyasha. It had finally dawned on him that this wasn't the mutt-face that he had come to love. There was no scent and more noticably the dog didn't bleed! There were gashes all over his body, but no blood. If one looked closely they could see muscle tissue and veins pupming within the open wounds, but that didn't explain the complete lack of profuse bloodshed. This revelation didn't stop his efforts to kill the runt though. It was still a danger to his pack.  
  
The Inu-imposter slashed with it's claws catching Kouga slightly off guard, effectively drawing blood. Kouga quickly recovered though and gave the abomination a swift kick in the arse...literally. The attack sent the creature falling over a cliff that they had migrated to during their match. Kouga followed Inuyasha down the cliff, but at a more survivable pace. He climbed down. When he reached the bottom all that was left of the creature was a wooden puppet wrapped in a single strand of silver hair.  
  
His pack began yelling for him from the top of the cliffs. Given his distance from them and the hounding of the wind in canyon though, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Then from over the cliff, tufts of white hair could be seen blowing in the wind.  
  
'Damn, this had better be the real one!' Thought Kouga. He didn't think he had enough energy to fight another one of the damn things.  
  
"Oi wolf! Where's Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"She's in the caves!" He thought that he would let the mutt see for himself her changes. There was a pause before Inuyasha returned.  
  
"She's not there. Mangy wolf! Naraku was here wasn't he! I can smell him. Damn it! If anything's happened to Kagome I'll personally skin you alive!"  
  
Kouga was not expecting this. Then it sunk in. Naraku had infultrated his den while successfully distracting him with a puppet of Inuyasha. The bastard will pay! Kouga ran up the side of the cliff.  
  
'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' Kouga didn't even stop where Inuyasha and his group were standing. Instead he sped past them and ran to the den. Kouga had to see for himself. He wasn't suprised however, to see that the mutt didn't lie. Sure enough Naraku's scent was everywhere, but no Kagome. Without a second thought or a backwards glance, Kouga chased after the lingering scent as best he could. He had no doubt that the Inu-group would follow afterwards. There was no time to waste, Kagome was in trouble.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome questioned herself. She fealt iron shackles locked around her wrists and ankles. She allowed her sences to reach out and feel her suroundings. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes and possibly alert her captors to her conciousness. To her zeal, she found the familiar demonic energy, signaling Naraku's close proximity.  
  
'Well this should be fun.' The thought was laced with sarcasm. Remembering her promis of ill-will towards the dubious hanyo that accompanied the room with her, she struck out with her miko powers. To her utter dismay and discomfort; her shackles hindered her use of her miko powers, as well as gave her a painful jolt. This caught the unwanted attencion of her intended victim.  
  
"Kukuku, so I see you have awakened." Naraku did nothing to hide the amusement in his voice as he took in her changed appearance with lust filled eyes. "I wouldn't advise you not to try that little miko trick again. Those chains that bind you were made by a powerful youkai blacksmith, who might I add knows of you, and your abilities."  
  
Kagome humphed at the newly acquired information. 'So these things are resilient against my miko powers......but what about my youkai?' Remembering her training with Midoriko, she called upon her strangth and tried to pry the bonds from their rings embedded in the stone wall. Obviously she wasn't in Naraku's stronghold, since his castles were always in the traditional japanese manner. Paper walls with sliding doors, and thin wooden frames.  
  
The stupid chains wouldn't budge. There was a resounding slap in the air, and Kagome's head was thrown to the side. Her face began to sport the beginings of a bruise around the red area that remarkably resembled a hand print. She turned her eyes and stared at her attacker with as much hatred and resentment her innocent eyes could muster. Ooooh he was going to get it once she was free. Her miko powers flared instinctually, which resulted in her being shocked once more, but this time it was more forcefull. She welcomed the darkness that surrounded her, with unconciousness. Yep he was going to get it.....just after she woke up....er...again.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha raced after the wolf as best he could. Kouga was much faster than him even without the shards, mostly in part to the fact that 'wolf-boy' was a full demon. They had lost Naraku's scent a few miles back, along with Kirara and her passengers. He figured that the stupid wolf was just following in the general direction the scent went. This would usually be a good plan, that is if it wasn't Naraku they were chasing after. For the idiot to even have left a scent was enough to question their reasoning to follow.  
  
'Damnit Kagome. Why the hell did you have to leave us?' He found himself asking this question more and more lately. There was no answere. He was pleased with this turn of events; it meant that the annoying little voice in his head that sounded like someone he couldn't quite place was not there. It also meant that there would be no answere to his question for the time being which upset him some.  
  
Kouga raced through the trees. There was no path of which he could follow, other than his own heart. That organ was speeding almost faster than Kouga, though at the same time, it seamed lifeless. The wolf had a look of determination mixed with sorrow etched on his face. Kagome would be found by him, and no matter what, she would be alive. There was no way in hell that he would stand idley by and watch her die again. He had slight scraches from the varrying twigs and leaves that would catch his skin as he spead past, but all that did was remind him that he was still alive.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Why does it seem as if Kagome gets to have all of the fun, while her friends and loved ones are left trying to catch up to her? Allow me to ponder on this little tidbit while you guys read your review responses k? ^.~  
  
Kouga's Woman- ^_^;; Hehehe happy?  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- ^.^ I thought you'd like that!  
  
arata-priestess- I have a few more fics up my sleeve, but I want to get a few chapters done before I post anything though. I'm happy to see you enjoy my fic. Once I'm ready to post more stories, I invite you to read them. As for Kagome being a wolf youkai...I will explain in later chapters, and yes we all know who it is, but Kouga doesn't. ^.^  
  
AquaMoon- Thanx. I just thought Kagome being the same species of youkai as Kouga would be a little convenient.  
  
Lavender Valentine- Sorry I didn't mean to make such a cliffy. Will you ever forgive me? (*.*)  
  
anime-fantasy- I'm glad you enjoyed the fic so far. I hope you like the future chapters to come. As for which character I like more.....believe it or not, I prefer sesshie, but if I had to choose, then I would have to go wolf all the way.^.^ (It's the furry miniskirt) ^.~  
  
Well there you have it. Another chappie and another set of review responses. I didn't get many reviews this time, but that just makes the few that I did get that more special. Well everyone have fun in school or work whoever you are, and remember to......  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE.....  
  
^_^ 


	18. Torture?

^.^......I'm baaAAAAaaack! I know you are all so overjoyed to see little ol' me again. Well at least those of you who actually gain pleasure by reading the monstrosity that is this fic. The other one's I'm writing are way better.....at least so far. I'll tell you guys more about them when I'm ready to post them. For now though, you can only wonder.  
  
Hehehehe...yes I'm evil you know.....Mwahahahaha*hack/cough/choke*.....ha  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.....you no sue!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kouga raced through the trees. There was no path of which he could follow, other than his own heart. That organ was speeding almost faster than Kouga, though at the same time, it seamed lifeless. The wolf had a look of determination mixed with sorrow etched on his face. Kagome would be found by him, and no matter what, she would be alive. There was no way in hell that he would stand idley by and watch her die again. He had slight scraches from the varrying twigs and leaves that would catch his skin as he spead past, but all that did was remind him that he was still alive.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 18: Torture???  
  
When Kagome reached consiousness once more, she found that she was alone in the room. 'Great she thought; now I can try to escape and kill that a$$ hole.' She opened her eyes as best she could. One of her eyes were swolen shut, and her cheek still pulsed with pain from the slap earlier. This deffinately wasn't your run of the mill type feudal era palace. Suprisingly it reminded her alot of a european style castle. Put more accurately, a torture chamber. Seeing the iron maiden resting in a corner of the room did little to hide her unease.  
  
'How the hell did he get his hands on one of those?' Kagome could only wander who's blood it was she saw coagulated on the sharp three inch hollow spikes that dorned the interior of the maiden.  
  
'This won't be fun. Ok Kagome, think! How the hell are you gonna get yourself out of this mess? You can't use your demon powers, because they are fused with your miko. You could try your strength again, though it will more than likely proove futile. Last option is to wait till the bastard returns so you can figure out what the hell he wants, and try to find a way out then. Wait what the hell am I thinking!?! I already know what he wants! He's going to torture me until I give up the location of the Shikon- no- Tama! Like hell......but then again......those three inch spikes don't look too comfortable'  
  
Kagome was pulled from her mussings when Naraku stepped into the room, followed closely by Kagura. Kagome couldn't help but notice the many puncture wounds covering the wind sorceress' body.  
  
'So that's who's blood that is' Kagome couldn't help but feal pity for the detachment. What could she have done to anger the hanyo so much. That's when she noticed the book being carried by said hanyo. Her old world history textbook.  
  
'So that's where it went.'  
  
````````````````````````````````Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha? Have you seen my World History book?"  
  
"Feh! No. You should learn to keep up with your stupid junk!"  
  
"Inuyasha......OSUWARI!"  
  
THUNK  
  
```````````````````````````````End Flashback  
  
Kagome cringed. If he had that book then he was no doubt aware of other methods of torture. The book had a complete section on the torture devises used during the spanish inquisition alone, complete with pictures and instructions of use. No doubt, he planned on trying them all out on her. This thought only made her cringe more.  
  
Naraku looked at her and gave her one of his famous machiavelian smirks. Upon first glance it didn't appear threatening, but beneath the facade, there was pitch black humor, and a promis of suffering.  
  
"So, I see you recognize my new toy? I find this book truely fascinating, though some of the lands it speaks of are new to me. Tell me how it is you came in possesion of such a work?"  
  
Kagome did not trust his pleasant conversation facade. If anything, it made her take her guard up a few notches higher. She decided to think about her answers before vocalizing them. She needed to stay alive long enough to find a way to get free so she could kill him. Unfortunately thinking about answeres was not one of her strongpoints.  
  
"How did you come in possesion of my book?" 'Good one Kagome, answere with another question. 'Might as well have dug your grave yourself.'  
  
"You did not answere my question."  
  
"Neither did you." 'Stick foot in mouth!'  
  
Within an instant Kagome had a very pissed Naraku at her throat trying desperately to keep from ripping out her windpipe.  
  
"As much as I love playing games, you would do well to remember that this is one in which you can not win, and I advise you not to try." This entire sentence was forced through clenched teeth.  
  
All Kagome could do was nod. She could not talk due to the fact that Naraku's claws still clung to her neck, restricting the flow of oxygen to her lungs. She gave an audible gasp as he released his hold on her and took a step back as if to inspect his handywork.  
  
"If it wasn't for the information you posses; you would be dead now. Know it is not an end that I have had in mind, but will have no qualms in doing if you test me. I WILL know about the book, I WILL know about you, and I WILL know where it is that you have hidden the Shikon. If you do not talk, then I will have to use methods of extraction, and you will die afterwards. IF you cooperate, I may let you live through this experience."  
  
This little speech left the young demon-miko at a loss for words. Never had anyone been so blunt with her. Now that all the cards were on the table, she shifted through them to try to find the one that best fit into a route of escape.  
  
BINGO!!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Please don't kill me!!! I know this chapter was REALLY short, but I fealt this needed it's own chapter. If I added the next one into it, then it would be a mess! Well here are the review responses:  
  
BelleDayNight- Yes. Do you realize that you're the first person to notice? I thought that surely someone would have by now. Thanx for the review, and on a more personal note....update soon k? ^_^ If you do, then so will I. Promise! ^_~  
  
anime-fantasy- I'm sorry, but no Kago-combat just yet, but there will be a lot of angst. I guess my cliffies won't help that fact much. Yes, there will be wolf youkai explaining later. Thanx for reviewing ^.^  
  
vale-aqua- I'm glad to see that you like my story. I will try to incorporate your idea into the story, though, if I do, it will only be temporary. Thank you for reviewing. ^.^  
  
Kellie- Hehehe, here you go, and before you protest my stopping point, the next chapter will be up VERY soon, if not in the same day k? Thank you for reviewing. =)  
  
Lavender Valentine- Thank you for the review. I graciously accept your forgiveness. I look forward to more reviews from you. ^.~  
  
Well what do you think? Good, Bad? Review!!!  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON......  
  
RIGHT......  
  
DOWN......  
  
HERE!!!!  
  
^_^ 


	19. In Their Own Worlds

Back once more. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed so far. I honestly never expected such a reaction. All I ask is that you keep them coming, deal? Hehehe, on wit da story! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own....you no sue!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````` Recap:  
  
This little speech left the young demon-miko at a loss for words. Never had anyone been so blunt with her. Now that all the cards were on the table, she shifted through them to try to find the one that best fit into a route of escape.  
  
BINGO!!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 19: In their own worlds  
  
'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome,' this is all that went through Kouga's head as he sped forward. It had been two days since she had been abducted right from under his nose. He had long ago left the Inu-tachi in his dust. If his mind hadn't been solely centered on Kagome, he would have taken the time to thank the gods that he didn't have to put up with the weakness of humans like the hanyo.  
  
Kouga's body was an assortment of various cuts and bruises in different stages of healing. He had refused to stop for rest, though his body demanded it. His boyish face was contorted with worry, as beads of sweat collected on his jawline. The few strands of hair that escaped his tie in back and further eluded the headband that his forehead adorned, were plastered upon face; dampened with sweat and blood. Needless to say he looked filthy, but carried on in his quest for his beloved though, he had long ago convinced himself that the fealing was not reciprocated.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure that Naraku took Kagome in this direction?" Asked Miroku. They had taken a quick break to catch their breath, much to the disgruntlement of a certain hanyo. They had seemingly been running in circles. The plan at first would be to follow Kouga since he was going in the general direction that Naraku had taken her, but along the way; Inuyasha had come accross Naraku's scent emitting from another direction, and changed course. Now, they were relying completely on Inuyasha to lead them to their target, and more than likely a trap since Naraku would never allow such a stip-up to accur.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha if you have taken us on a wild goose chase while my sister is in the hands of that bastard, I'll never forgive you!" Sango was near tears after her outburst, but pride refused to allow her tears to fall.  
  
'I know she is this way, I can feal it......please be alright Kagome......MY Kagome....' Inuyasha tuned out the various comments of his friends and allowed his thoughts to return to Kagome. It seamed as if they never strayed from her. She had been acting wierd ever since she had died, and now she was gone again. 'First Kikyo, and now Kagome. Kikyo was mine.....Kagome is MINE!!!'  
  
'Kukuku, that's right. They are the same people, and now that Kikyo is gone, you can have Kagome, but first, you have to find her.'  
  
'That's right! They are the same person, but how can I find her if Naraku's scent keeps on changing direction!'  
  
'Just keep following it, eventually it should lead to m....Naraku'  
  
'I can't just keep going in circles like this! Kagome's in danger!'  
  
'True.......You smell Naraku again! It's coming from the North!'  
  
'Kuso!'  
  
"I smell him! North!" Inuyasha's outburst began a flurry of action as the small group, minus one, scrambled to break camp.  
  
"I swear houshi, if we get there and Kagome's dead, I'll kill Naraku myself," grumbled Sango.  
  
"Not if I get to him first. Kagome is my friend too, and with all of the pain you have suffered at his hands....." Miroku cut off his remark before he revealed too much.  
  
"You have suffered greatly as well houshi, as have we all, but I doubt anyone has suffered half as much as Kagome is right now." Sango knew her sister better than anyone, and fealt a connection to the girl from the future.  
  
"What makes you say that?" This time she had both Miroku and Inuyasha's attencion.  
  
"Because, he had to have done something to greatly anger her, in order for her to blindly chase after him like she did. Plus, I doubt Kagome would be single-minded enough to take the jewel with her, which is what he undoubtedly wants. She is with someone she completely loaths, and who knows what tortures he's subjegating her to right now, trying to get the jewel's whereabouts." Sango could no longer keep her tears at bay as they flowed freely down her face. The weight of her words fell heavily on everyone's ears.  
  
After such an emotional outburst, Inuyasha and Miroku were glad they had left Shippo in the protection of the wolf tribe. Surely he would not have been able to handle the predicament that they found themselves in.  
  
"Feh! What the hell are we standing here talking for! WE HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What do you want to know first?" Kagome gathered every ounce of courage.  
  
"This book. How did you come across it?" Naraku's silky voice sent shivers of disgust up her spine, but she hid them.  
  
'Sigh, might as well answere. It's not like it's a secret.' "In my time, it is law for all who are within the ages of four and eighteen to attend school. That book that you hold in your hand is required leaning."  
  
"And the lands it speaks of?"  
  
"The world is round. There are many great land masses and several oceans. Each land mass, is divided into individual countries and provinces."  
  
"The instruments and devices of pain? Is this required learning as well?"  
  
"It's in the book isn't it?.......erm..... Yes, it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it teaches us what people endured in the past. It teaches us of our origins and where our present beliefs originated."  
  
"How is it that I have not heard of these events?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Didn't you know where the well would take you before you jumped in?"  
  
"I had a vague notion, but not truely....no"  
  
"It transported you five hundred years in the future. That is why you haven't heard about them. They haven't happened yet."  
  
"So you are from the future?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
It came as no suprise to hear a resounding slap after that comment. Naraku shook his head as Kagome's miko powers flared once more, and she was again unconcious. "We were having such a nice conversation too." Naraku fought the urge to shake his head. Had he not warned her that she would suffer no special treatment and not to cross him? Deciding that there would be more time to play twenty questions when she woke back up, Naraku stood up from his perch next to the sleeping miko-youkai and left her to her slumber.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Don't worry kit, your mommy's gonna be fine. Kouga will find and rescue her." Ginta tried to calm the hysterical kit. He had been in a depressed sleep only to awaken and find that Sango had left him in the care of the wolves. Shippo wouldn't have minded much if his mother were here to protect him like the last time he was here, but she wasn't. The cubs of the pack tried to cheer him up, and offered to play with him, but Shippo refused to leave his perch next to the small fire. He had not eaten in days and it showed in his hollow eyes. They held death in their green depths. Death and sorrow. He had lost his real mother, then his surrogate mother died in his arms, only to return and dissapeare shortly afterwards. His soul fealt as if he suffered one more loss, he would cease to exist.  
  
Hakkaku shook his head. The child didn't speak, eat, drink, nothing. It greatlly contrasted the cunning fox that impersonated their leader to try to escape with their sister. This child was dead to the world except for the one person who could awaken him. 'Please hurry up and return to us Kagome.'  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Another short chapter I know, but hey.......I guess this was another filler. I fealt that I had to illustrate what everyone was up to while Kagome was in Naraku's capeable hands. Well here are the review responses. ^.^  
  
tbot- Thanx, I'm glad you like it  
  
anime-fantasy- Is it wrong that I have been looking forward to writing that chappie? -.-;; I really don't have too many filler chapters...*gasp*. Thank you for reviewing ^_^  
  
Jenn- Who doesn't like a little torture now and then? I've been looking forward to writing this version of the story almost since I posted it. Most of the stuff I've put in here has been inpromptu, but not this. Well hehehe, thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story. ^.^  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- I know he is. How do you like this little turn of events? ^_~  
  
BelleDayNight- You're right...I have no idea how she's gonna escape. ehehe. That's kinda why I have this 'filler' chapter, though it does kinda tell everyone what's up with the other characters and what's in their minds. Though it does kinda give more of a hint as to what you know who is doing in Inu's mind. You liked the history book huh? I'm going through my world history phase of my schooling so it's kinda running through my mind when I wrote that. ^.^ Thanks for the review, OH and hurry up and update! ^__^  
  
Lavender Valentine- *Gasps with oxygen* Thanks for your help. I CAN BREATH!!! =) I have no cares about the time-space continuoum, though I don't think it will matter anyway with the fact that Naraku will be dead soon....though exactly how.....I'm not sure. As for the maiden XD.....don't ask yet. Hehehe. I need phychiatric care I know. -.-;; Thank you for your help again and for the review.^.^  
  
Squeaker- Ok, ok, ok, here you go. The next chapter! This one doesn't have quite a cliffhanger. Better? Thank you for the review. ^.^  
  
Well there you go. Remember reviews make the updates faster so you know what to do  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON.....  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	20. Plans and Conspiracies

^_^;; I am running out of things to say up here! The past few chapters' beginings have practically been identacle. Gomen to everyone who looks forward to this part of a new chapter. I think I do somewhat ok for a person who doesn't talk much. ^_~ Hehehe, well I guess I should leave you guys to the story, but remember...REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.....you no sue (Damn, not even this changes!)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Hakkaku shook his head. The child didn't speak, eat, drink, nothing. It greatlly contrasted the cunning fox that impersonated their leader to try to escape with their sister. This child was dead to the world except for the one person who could awaken him. 'Please hurry up and return to us Kagome.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 20: Plans and Conspiracies  
  
When Kagome awoke, she found that she was again alone with her thoughts. This may or may not have been a blessing, because she found her mussings turning to the iron contraption from hell sitting innocently in the corner. 'Great,' she thought darkly. 'Midoriko, I could sure use your help out of this one.  
  
As if on que, she was once more met with darkness, but this time it wasn't because of the enchanted binds. This time it was not threatening.  
  
Once more she was in the dream world in which her mentor resided. "Kagome, you called?" The voice was as caring as it was a chastisement.  
  
"'Riko, you know of my predicament. Any help would be welcome you know." Kagome's voice was laced with sarcasm. Sometimes her wanderous teacher could be so insufferable.  
  
"'Gome have you tried to call upon your powers as a goddess? From what I've seen, you've only tried your youkai strength and your miko."  
  
"Gomen nesai sensei. No, I have not tried my goddess powers. It would probably help if I did huh?" She was suffering complete embarassment at the thought that she did not even attempt her true abilities. Then again, she thought she was not supposed to. What of the many 'dangers' Riko had warned her against? "What about the enemies that I was supposed to hide them from?"  
  
"'Gome, I highly doubt any of them are bothering to watch Naraku for signs of substancial power. Besides you should only require a short burst,. Not enough to gain their attencion, if that's what you're worried about?" Sometimes Midoriko's infinite wisdome amazed Kagome.  
  
"Arigato sensei." That was it. No more words were needed. The dreamscape ended once more.  
  
Kagome was still alone in the 'torture chamber,' but she could hear muffled voices on the outside of her door. It was Naraku and Kagura.  
  
"Kagura, it is time. Lead them here.....all of them. The controll spell on Inuyasha is near complete, give him reason to worry just a bit more before he arrives though. Take this." 'What is it that he is giving her, and why did Inuyasha's worry for her affect this 'controll spell'?' Kagome was not liking the conversation heard through the thick walls of the fortress.  
  
"A dagger with the wench's blood?" She tuned out the rest of the conversation. 'How the hell did he get her blood.....on a dagger.?' She took a moment to gaze at her current state.....and gasped. She was covered in her own blood. Granted it was mostly dried, and from what she could see, the wounds had long since healed. 'Baka, doesn't even have the decency to torture me when I'm consious!'  
  
Naraku chose this time to walk in to the room where Kagome resided. She was too deep in thought to even notice his entry.  
  
"Ah, koi, I see you have finally risen. Shall we continue where we left off?" She cringed. 'Koi?' The knowing smirk on his flawless face did little to ease her discomfort. Yes, he did have a flawless face, as sickly pale as it was. Naraku may have been a monster, but the visage he took of the young lord Kagewaki was quite handsome. No doubt he'd used those innocent looks to his gain.  
  
"Tell me a little about yourself Kagome."  
  
"My name is Kagome, and I live in the future." 'Oh yeah, play the soldier. Name, rank, and number!'  
  
"I hope you are not planing on playing more games with me koi. It would not be a wise decision."  
  
"What games?" She gave him a look of such innocence that a baby would look like the devil himself by comparison.  
  
"Kagome, don't make me have to force answeres out of you."  
  
"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. You asked me to tell you about myself.....I did. What more do you want?" Wait....can I take that last question back? I REALLY don't like that look of mischife in his eye. Nope deffinately can't be good.  
  
"Koi, I could act upon my desires at a later time. There's no need to be impatient. Perhaps I should ask a less vague question." 'Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!'  
  
"And what would that question be Naraku?" Tried as she might, it was impossible to keep the quiver out of her voice. Yep, he no doubt knew she was afraid. Hell every youkai that had the ability to smell within a ten mile radius, could probably tell.  
  
"Where is the Shikon-no-Tama?"  
  
'Sigh', nope not going to get out of this unscathed am I? Damn him, damn the jewel, and damn myself for getting into such a mess. 'Sigh', damnit!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Kagura! What are you doing here!?!" The inu-hanyou was not pleased. He was pulled out of his mussings by this wind witch and was a little irked at it.  
  
"Naraku has requested your presence. I do believe he has something of great imporatnce to you."  
  
"What has that bastard done to Kagome? If he's hurt her....!"  
  
"Just shut-up."  
  
After saying that, Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and enlarged it. The wind sorceress jumped onto it, and dissapeared into the sky. Inuyasha let a few curses fly, but followed her nontheless.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is more than likely a trap. What will you do?" Miroku, ever the philosopher, asked.  
  
"Feh! I know it's a trap, but I can't let that bastard keep MY Kagome!"  
  
Sango and Miroku followed the raging hanyou while riding on Kirara. From the air, they had a better vantage point, and could see the dust cloud signaling Kouga's close proximity. Apparently he had smelled Kagura, because his path turned ever so slightly. The two thought that it may be better not to tell Inuyasha this turn of events, because it was hard enough to follow as it was.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````` First off I would like to apologise for the long wait. I know this is very OOC for me, but my grandfather died, and I had a lot of family junk to attend to. Damn familial responsabilities. That is also why this chapter is so short. I would have taken a little more time to complete this, but Squeaker enlightened me to exactly how long it's been since I've updated. Again, I'm sorry. Well enough of that. Here are the review responses. ^.^  
  
Lavender Valentine- *Chibi Shippo eats candy.....big smile* Umm... I think that is his way of saying thank you. ^.^ Have no fear....They will find her soon enough.  
  
Kagome- I would IM you, but I don't have aol. I'm still new to this whole internet thinf, so if there is a way to talk to you other than e-mail then let me know k? Thank you for the review ^-^  
  
anime-fantasy- What is this...20 questions! lol... j/k. Kagome will eventually kick Naraku's 'big fat a$$' as you so colorfully put it, and yes her friends will be there to help, though she will not need it. So in answere to your questions it will be yes to everything. She will be saved by both of them, she will kick butt, and Naraku in inu's head will be explained hopefully in the next chappie.  
  
AquaMoon- I'm glad you are happy. As for the best fic....I'm modest, there might be one or two better. ^.^  
  
Squeaker- It doesn't sound mean. I thank you for your praise, and I agree. It is sometimes best to wait for the story to be finished before reading, but sometimes you just can't wait. ^.^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
BelleDayNight- I agree wholeheartedly. Inu is dense. I hope my ideas were helpful, and thank you again for your clever insight. I hope to always be able to call on you in a time of creative need, and I invite you to do the same....erm....update again soon. ^.^  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- Love the name by the way. Thank you for reviewing. I'm am elated to see that you enjoy this fic. I also feel your pain for missing that Inuyasha episode. It's one of my favorites. ^.^ *bows low* Thank you m'lady for thinking well enough of this lowly servant to emitt her into your fav. list. ^.^ 'just had to do that'  
  
kRiSti- Well then I guess this just gives me more incentive to finish. ^.^ And just think after my second chapter I was seriously considering removing this story. Now after 20 chapters...I no longer have the heart. -sigh- Life is so complicated. ^-^ How's the dojinshi going?  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- Yes, I suppose there is more to life. *YOU HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!!* hehehe....you can change the bulb later. ^.^;; I need help. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
anime-fantasy- since I can't possibly respond to your review on my one-shot- you get your time in the spot light here^.^- Thank you for reviewing 'A Rose by any Other Name, is not a Rose' you were the only one so far. FOR THAT YOU GET COOKIES!!! -.-; help. Yes, before you ask....I am hyper. Thank you for reviewing again.  
  
Well there you have them. You know what to do.  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON.......  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	21. Almost There

It will be a few days before I can update again. I get to go visit my mother who, might I add, lives in the stone age. No computer, no phone, no cable. To make it worse, she lives thirty minutes from the nearest town. Wish me luck, hopefully I won't loose my sanity! ; D  
  
Disclaimer: I own them!!! Yes I do! Pay homage to me!!!....wait....wait...I own them really I do! PUT ME DOWN!!!! AAAAAAHHH *Drags me away in staight jacket* (It's to the funny farm for me!)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Sango and Miroku followed the raging hanyou while riding on Kirara. From the air, they had a better vantage point, and could see the dust cloud signaling Kouga's close proximity. Apparently he had smelled Kagura, because his path turned ever so slightly. The two thought that it may be better not to tell Inuyasha this turn of events, because it was hard enough to follow as it was.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 21: Almost There  
  
'Kagura, have you done as I have asked?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
I sat there waiting for my future mate to arise. I needed to instill fear into her little heart. Her spirit held far more fire than I had ever bore witness to in even Kikyo. What Onigumo ever saw in the stoic faced miko will hopefully forever illude me. As I sat there I mulled over my ongoing scheme concerning Inuyasha. Surely when this wench sees what has become of her beloved hanyou, she will no longer retain her fire. My controll over Inuyasha's mind has grown phenomaly. Who would have suspected how simple his mind is. It was remarkably simple for Kikyo to plant that spell, though I highly doubt she understood my reasoning behind it. She most likely thought that there would be nothing holding Inuyasha to this world. 'hmph, simpletons.' Ah, my woman awakes.  
  
Kagome came to, under different circumstances. She was chained within the maiden. 'OH SHIT!' After he had asked where the Shikon was, she had answered truthfully...."Out of your reach.".....he obviously didn't like that answere. Next thing she knew, there was a tentacle pierced through her gut, and a VERY cross spider-mutt in her face. For once she was glad she was now a youkai. By now her wound was almost comlpletely healed, though it wouldn't matter much if Naraku decided to lock her within this spiney prison.  
  
It was not her initial plan to unleash her powers while he was in the same room with her. She thought that it may be better to pull a Hudini while alone, just in case it didn't work. Deciding to wait till the last possible moment before destroying the beast that tried to kill her family, friends, and herself; Kagome settled for trying to figure out some of her unanswered questions.  
  
"You know 'Koi', you really should learn not to cross me. It's only been a week and you've blacked out numerous times."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever do you meen 'Koi'?"  
  
'Great now he's playing with me. Maybe I should just kill his ass now. Wait better yet.....what's he thinking.....'  
  
@@In Naraku's head@@  
  
'Inuyasha should be here soon. Hmph, the time nears when Kagome will be my broken angel to desecrate at will. Her fire will die when she see's that Inuyasha has turned against her.....though it is entirely my doing. mmmmm.....Kagome.....(hentai thoughts)  
  
@@out of Naraku's head@@  
  
'EEEEWWWW.....ugh....I REALLY didn't need to see that! AND I THOUGHT MIROKU WAS BAD!!!!!! Yuck!.....Oh yeah, he's gonna controll Inuyasha. Hm...what do I do about this?'  
  
"Nevermind." Kagome mumbled. She was still scarred from the pictures she recieved from Naraku. Her response broke Naraku away from his mussings. He was never aware that his prisoner had entered his mind. Before her change, her face would have invented at least fifty new shades of red by this time, but luckily her training with Riko paid off.  
  
"Kagome," Naraku's voice took sudden iceyness, "Where is the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"...."  
  
"If you do not answere, then I will be forced to punish you."  
  
"...."  
  
"Very well...as you wish." He leaned in so suddenly, Kagome didn't have time to react. Naraku pressed his lips to hers in a painfully harsh kiss. Then, just as suddenly, he was gone and slammed the maiden shut.  
  
Kagome fealt pain unimaginable. The spikes pierced her body everywhere. She vaguely remembered screaming bloody murder before her strength left her. Blacking out was not an option. Calling upon all powers that had yet to escape with her life's blood; Kagome decided that now was the best time to emerge.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I am almost there, I can see Naraku's fortress! Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!" Kouga howled into the night. The darkness seamed to loom over him, and even weigh him down. He senced Inuyasha and his human friends behind him a little ways, but was too concerned with winning over Kagome. During the time since she had been captured away from him, he had lolled over his fealings for the vixen.  
  
With how much he had been scared for her, what with her dying and being kidnapped and all, it had been decided in his mind that he would comply with whomever Kagome chose to be with. He found he loved her too much to force her into a relationship that she more than likely didn't want to be in. This did not stop him from wanting to get to her first. His instincts told him that there would be trouble when the mutt-face showed up, so figured it best that Kagome not be there to have to suffer any more than she had already.  
  
With what little amount of strength he had left, he burst into a clearing surrounding a barrier, and inside, a strange stone fortress?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The voice in his head had only gotten worse; the closer to Kagome he got. By this time Inuyasha was about ready to rip off his in frustration.  
  
'Damnit, I knew that bastard's killed her! He killed Kikyo cuz he couldn't have her, and now he's killed Kagome! She's MINE!!! Certainly that bitch Urasue had an apprentice. I'll bring Kagome back from the dead; just like Kikyo was.'  
  
'Kukuku, Kagome won't like being brought back to life....'  
  
'You again...grrrrr...'  
  
'Yes, it's me.'  
  
'To hell with you, Kagome will come back to me. She has Kikyo's soul, and she came back. They are the same! I will have her!'  
  
'Then hurry. We don't want you to be too late now do we?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'.....'  
  
'FEH!!!'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
YAY!!!! Another chappie complete! phew *whipes brow of persperation* This one was done pretty fast!  
  
'Chibbs': SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I did all the work! You were too buisey consoleing family members!  
  
Ehehehe.....ok. *Sweatdrop* Well here are the review responses! ^.^;;  
  
Sangami- Hey long time no hear,,, *gasps for air* ehehe. Of course I would continue this fic. Hell it's almost done *Does happy dance* ^.^ As always, thank you for your review.  
  
Squeaker- I won't kill Inuyasha....or maybe I could? It would be a whole lot easier in the end right? NO I NEVER DO ANYTHING THE EASY WAY!!! *breath chants in head* Ok, I'm better now. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Inuyasha when it comes time for Kouga and Kagome to really get together. Well thank you for reviewing.  
  
BelleDayNight- Thanks for your condolences Belle. You're into that morbidity as well huh? It's rare that I come across any good Nar/Kag fics. Hell they are almost as rare as a kenshin/inuyasha crossover. I've only seen one of those on ff.net. My week has been excellent because of you. ^.^ Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Ashley- I'm happy to see you think so. It warms my day..*starry eyes* hehehe, thanx for reviewing. ^_^  
  
anime-fantasy- Hehehe, it's alright to ask questions. I was just picking on you. I find it easier to answere questions than try to write a response to a one line review along the lines of 'I love your story....' I like your way better, but I don't mind the one liners. A review is a review, and they are all special. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing. enjoy the cookies.  
  
Lavender Valentine- *Sniff* thanx *sniff* I needed that *sniff*. Then I take it you don't mind another short chappie? The next one or two should be way longer and more action packed. The wait is now over. No more fillers. Thank you for reviewing. =)  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- lol, I don't think Sesshy would like that idea either. Thank you for reviewing. =)  
  
There you have them! Now you all know what to do right???  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON.....  
  
RIGHT.....  
  
DOWN.....  
  
HERE.....  
  
^_^ 


	22. And so it Begins

Hello again....YAY NO MORE FILLERS!!!! The story will continue with out much more delay!!^_^ *Cheers are heard in the background* O.O -.- O.O ....When did all of you guys get here??? Oh well....Onward to completeness!!!!! *audience sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them......BUT one day I will....Bwaaahaahahahahahahahahaha...ha...he...hmph  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
'To hell with you, Kagome will come back to me. She has Kikyo's soul, and she came back. They are the same! I will have her!'  
  
'Then hurry. We don't want you to be too late now do we?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'.....'  
  
'FEH!!!'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 22: And so it Begins  
  
There was a blinding light as Kagome's powers surged through her veins. The iron maiden that encased her exploded from the force of said powers. The chains on her wrists and ankles melted away; leaving Kagome free to roam at will. Naraku fled the room before the flying debris had a chance to settle, and Kagome's mind had a chance to register what had just happened. No matter, he would be unable to get far.  
  
Stepping away from her previous bindings, Kagome stalked slowly after her captor. She could feal Kugura, Kanna, Kouga, and Inuyasha nearby. The door to her 'room' was of simple design, rusty hinges, and semi-rotted wood. She called back her raging powers and relied solely on her youkai training. Surely this would be all that is required to complete her task. The crude obstruction, formerly known as a door, desintegrated under the force of a single punch.  
  
Clearly Narkau's interior decorator needed to be replaced. The halls were bare, and the floor was of thin wooden planks that groaned beneath her weight. The walls of the 'castle' were made of stone, but not the same as in her cell. This stone was by far more brittle, signaling the haste issued in building the structure.  
  
'Awww, looks like he built the place just for me....hmph....I don't know whether to be honored, or disgusted by this?'  
  
'You and your admirers'  
  
'It's not like I can help it.'  
  
'First Hojo, then, Inuyasha (though his reasons are a little messed up), Kouga, and now Naraku. *sigh* What's a girl to do.'  
  
'First of all I don't like Hojo that way! I thought Inuyasha liked me, but was wrong. Ok? I've admitted it. Naraku is a sick-in-the-head wierdo, and Kouga is......'  
  
'And Kouga is a what hmmm?'  
  
'Grrrrr, I won't answere to you.'  
  
'You like him. At least HIS intentions are pure.'  
  
'I do?'  
  
'HA. See you admitted it!'  
  
'Wha? Ok, now I'm confused. Leave me alone.'  
  
'Can't, I'm your concience remember?'  
  
'You never let me forget. Well if you won't leave, then shut- up!'  
  
Kagome trudged through the winding halls following Naraku's scent while she fought with the more sensible though imature side of herself. She was in no hurry. The hanyo's scent was laced with fear in which she relished. She was so confident in her abilities to kill Naraku that she fealt no need to rush into the fight. Better to make him suffer with thoughts of his impending doom.  
  
When she rounded the corner, her eyes were blasted with sunlight. It took a moment for her eyes to get accustomed, but when they did, she gapped at what she saw.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga had been running nonestop for a few days when he finally came upon the smell of Naraku, but it was coming from a seperate direction from where he was heading. It was so slight, that without his full blooded youkai sences, he would have missed it. He instantly turned into that direction. That had been a day ago, and he knew he was ahead of the mutt- face's group. Now all of his hard work had payed off. The stronghold was just ahead.  
  
When the dust from his arrival settled, he saw Naraku run out of the castle. The hanyo looked like he was running from the devil himself, or in this case, herself. Undoubtly, the mikoyoukai of his heart had instilled the fear clearly written upon Naraku's face, for who else could be so powerful.  
  
Kouga took a defensive stance when Naraku finally noticed his presence. 'Great!' thought the wolf-prince. 'I can take care of Naraku, and Mutt-face isn't here to get in my way. I can finally avenge my fallen pack mates!'  
  
"I don't have time to play with you wolf. I would suggest fleeing."  
  
"HA! You are alone with none of your cronies! You think I'm gonna pass up the chance to take you while you're so vulnerable!"  
  
"FOOL! If you think me vulnerable, then you will be sorely mistaken!"  
  
"I'm waiting...."  
  
Naraku charged, bearing a large tentacle aimed strait for Kouga's chest. He quickly dodged to the left, and was missed. While Naraku's unguarded back was to Kouga, he swiftly attempted a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, Naraku saw the move, and managed to dodge. He then sent a miasma laced tentacle towards the wiley wolf. Kouga tried to escape the blow, but was stabbed beneath his ribs, but thankfully none of his organs were wounded.  
  
The poison within the wound slowed him down tremendously. His breath was ragged from his rapid blood loss. Consequentially, the poison inhibited his healing powers to kick in.  
  
'Something has to happen soon,' thought Kouga, 'or else this may very well be it. Hell I'll even take help from dog breath!'  
  
Naraku charged again, but was interrupted by a curse, and an explosion to his left.  
  
'Well speak of the devil!'  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha, by this time, had caught wind of Kouga's scent. This almost sent him into a demon rage. So many scenarios were going through his head ranging from Kouga's dying mangled corpse, to Kouga embracing HIS Kagome.  
  
When he finally reached the clearing, he was both happy and downhearted. Kouga was not a bloodied heep, though he was bleeding badly; but he wasn't making out with Kagome either. One questioned remained though. Where the hell was the wench anyways? The miasma was thick in the air; basically making it impossible to make out any scents. He was vaguely suprised he hadn't even smelt the mangy wolf's blood!  
  
"Shit!' He cursed. He noticed Kagura and Kanna standing in the door to the stronghold. They were watching the fighting intently, though not looking to be joining soon.  
  
When he let his curse fly, both Naraku and Kouga turned. Inuyasha, being the single-minded fool he was, turned his full attencion to Kouga.  
  
"Oi, wimp! Where the hell is MY Kagome!"  
  
"You mean MY Kagome!"  
  
"Like hell! Where is she!"  
  
"Like I'd tell you mutt-face!"  
  
"AHEM! I do not like being ignored. Though I would love to watch you two fools fight over MY Kagome, I am on a schedule, so could you hurry up so I can get this over with?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga stared wide eyed at Naraku. Their mouths were slightly agape. Seaming to snap out of their trance, they both charged to evil hanyou. Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, but it refused to transform to its true form. He paused to stare at the rusty contraption. There was a gasp at the door of the castle.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the combatants paused in their activities long enough to assess the beauty of the youkai- miko. Naraku and Kouga came out of their stupor first, being that they had both seen her new form before, but this was Inuyasha's first exposure. He continued to gape at her, while her eyes bore into the form of Naraku. It was like no one else existed in her world.  
  
"Kukuku, my Kagome. You don't seem too pleased with being reunited with your friends."  
  
"Naraku. You will pay. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LOCK ME IN THE MAIDEN!!!!!!!! THAT HURT YOU POMPOUS ASS!!!!"  
  
The three men...er...demons and hanyou were dumbfounded again. Not only did she cuss, but, she dared to insult Naraku as if it were a familiar thing. Her natural aura flared around her body a vulumptuous rosey pink. The now more revealing school uniform doing wanders to their imagination.  
  
"I will kill you Naraku. You tried to hurt my family, you've tortured me, hurt my friends, and destroyed innocent lives for your own gain. I will not rest till I have your blood."  
  
This little speach snapped Naraku out of his stupor. With a look towards Inuyasha, he began to chant under his breath. Inuyasha lifted into the air, and was surrounded by a malevolent purple aura. When he landed on his feet once more, the wind picked up and Kouga and Kagome both found that the little hairs on the back of their necks were standing. Inuyasha had transformed, and was looking at Kagome, like a starving dog would a rare steak.  
  
'NOT GOOD!' Kagome screamed in her mind.  
  
'Definately not good.'  
  
'Any advice, oh annoyingly wise consious of mine?'  
  
'RUN!'  
  
*sweatdrop* 'I was afraid you'd say that.'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Will Kagome have to kill Inuyasha? What about Kouga? Where are Kagura and Kanna? Where are Miroku, Kirara, and Sango. What did Naraku do? Ok I'll stop asking questions. I know this is a BIG cliffie, but bare with me k? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, so onward to the review responses! ^.~  
  
Nishigirl- I plan to add Sango and Miroku moments, but now doesn't seem to be the best place to fit it in. Thank you for your compliment and for reviewing. ^.^  
  
CharMoonshineINU- Thank you. I have never read a Kou/Kag fic myself. I don't even know what possessed me to write this, but when the muse speaks....I listen. *sigh* Thank you for your condolences. Ja ^.^  
  
Sangami- I saw my mommy....then I practically ran back home. I was terribly reminded of why I left in the first place! eheheh. -_-;; I'll be alright. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you didn't get too depressed.  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- Thank you...I needed that. Even if I had the chance to tell her that I had royalty waiting, I doubt it would have mattered. She's one of those heavy duty biker chicks. My mommy scares me. I don't think Sesshy would know what to do with her....wait....Sesshy on a motor cycle wearing tight black leather pants and jacket....*insert drooling* ooooh, sooo sorry. Put it does paint a pretty picture. ^_^;;  
  
ria- thank you. I'm glad you like it and that you were able to fix the problem with you reading the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you did the rest of them.  
  
Dark Anima- Its addictive? I never thought of that. Well I hope this chapter eases your feaning. At least a little. ^.^  
  
anime-fantasy- I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I just got ffx2 so I'm spending alot of my time playing video games, then I rush to get a chapter out within a self-appointed amount of time. *sigh* I REALLY need to get my priorities in line.....but it IS final fantasy....I give. At least with my slightly shorter chapters, I get to strech out my story...at least a little. Putting off the end. *sigh* It is a sad attempt at prolonging the inevitable.  
  
kouga fan- Thanx, but as you can see, I got the info a few chapters back. Thanx anyway though.  
  
lunatic miko- I know....that's why I did it! ^.^;;  
  
BelleDayNight- Thanx. I don't know if I'll use her apprentice, but if inspiration takes over...it's a good idea to be able to fall back on. I'm not ready to end my first fic yet, but I guess you can't stop the inevitable. It's kinda like inu/kag love scenes on adult swim. For a time, he will be all lovey dovey...then he'll say something completely off and jerkish and just ruin the moment. Well like I said in the e-mail I sent you...let me know when you want to start the fic. ^.^.......ps.....UPDATE!!!  
  
Lavender Valentine- eheheheh.....I agree. It was almost as pleasurable to write as it must have been painful to Kagome. ^_^  
  
Mysterious-Kitsune- I know it's short, but sweet. Love, revenge, angst, and a little torture to add in the mix @_@ So much going on. Such as in this chapter. Tell me what you think about it k? ^.^  
  
Well that's it for this chappie. Remember, even though this fic is winding down and coming to a close, I still need those responses! So....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	23. Battle's End

It's me again. Yep.....did you miss me? *.* *puppy dog eyes*....OF COURSE YOU DID!!! If you didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten the reviews, and this chapter wouldn't be up! HA I have to power!!!! ^,^.........I swear...one of these days I will stop eating warheads after 3AM....It's a nasty habbit. (I attend warheads and mountain dew annonymous,,,,,,they are a deadly combination.....-.-;;) In case you haven't noticed....Yes, I am on a sour candy high....which in my opinion is worse than a sugar high.....A little more painful, especially for the back of your mouth and insides of your cheeks. *deathglares from audience*....eheheh ok, I'll stop rambling. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own...you no sue.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Inuyasha had transformed, and was looking at Kagome, like a starving dog would a rare steak.  
  
'NOT GOOD!' Kagome screamed in her mind.  
  
'Definately not good.'  
  
'Any advice, oh annoyingly wise consious of mine?'  
  
'RUN!'  
  
*sweatdrop* 'I was afraid you'd say that.'  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 23: Battle's End  
  
"Kukuku....what will you do now Kagome?"  
  
She growled low and manacingly in her throat. She did NOT need this. In another time and under different circumstances, she would have listened to her inner voice, but now, she was wiser. She knew running would not only provoke Inuyasha into chasing her, but would give Naraku the chance he needed to escape. Quickly forming a plan, she slightly turned her head to Kouga.  
  
'Can you still fight Kouga?' She asked telepathically so as not to alert their opponents to her plan.  
  
Kouga seemed lost for a moment, not knowing from whence the voice in his head came. Seeing his confusion, Kagome decided to enlighten him.  
  
'It's me Kagome. Don't speak. If you hear me, nod.'  
  
He inclined his head slightly.  
  
'Good. Now listen up, can you fight?'  
  
Another hesitant nod.  
  
'I want you to distract Inuyasha for as long as you can. He is faster in this form, but is pure instinct. Use this to your advantage, but don't kill him. He's being controlled by Naraku. I don't know how, but he is. Trust me on this one. While you distract him, I'll take Naraku. Sango and Miroku should show up soon to give you a hand. Make sure they stay away from me and Naraku. It could get ugly. Don't fail me in this, I'm counting on you.'  
  
Kouga was shocked by her no nonesence tone. Did she really think she could take Naraku by herself? Then again, she was speaking to him in his mind, and only the most powerful of youkai were able to accomplish this task. Deciding to trust her judgement, he once again gave a slight nod indicating that he had heard, understood, and would comply with her demands.  
  
During the entire exchange, neither Kagome, or Kouga took their eyes off their intended targets. Kagome's gaze had drifted from Inuyasha to Naraku, and he was now locked in place by a glare promising a slow painful death. Kouga was sizeing up Inuyasha, and trying to find the best possible way to approach his challenge.  
  
Naraku had never taken his eyes off Kagome as she seemed to be calculating her possition. He smirked to himself, unknowing of the transaction between his obsession, and the wolf. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't think. All he knew was Kagome, and that there were two other men in the vicinity. He needed blood beneath his claws. Their blood. The only way to satiate his lust for blood, was to rip appart the male closest to her. Kouga. The wolf demon turned his eyes to Inuyasha, and whatever thoughts that had formed vanished. Bloodlust took controll.  
  
Kagome had moved to stand by Kouga's side some during their exchange. Inuyasha stood next to Naraku. The battlefield was ready, and all surrounding life dispursed. There were no singing birds, or other wildlife. Even the wind seemed to have ran for cover. Silence. A single leaf fell from a tree on the edge of the clearing innocently signaling the start of the oncoming bloodbath.  
  
As soon as the leaf hit the ground, Inuyasha lunged towards the wolfs' direction. Kagome and Kouga both sidestepped the attack. Kagome rounded Inuyasha, and engaged with Naraku. True to his word; Kouga remained, and 'occupied' the raging hanyo.  
  
Kagome was right in her instructions to Kouga. Inuyasha was faster, but luckily had no tact. He found an openning in the hanyo's defenses, or lack there of, and took the opportunity. Inuyasha was sent flying across the ground after a well timed punch landed beneath his right arm; breaking a few ribs in the process. Inuyasha lept back up after coming to a painful falt by slaming against a tree. Kouga spared a quick glance twards Kagome to see how she was fairing against Naraku.  
  
Trusting Kouga to keep Inuyasha out of her hair for a while, Kagome charged at Narkau. She knew she would not hit her mark, because of the long distance between the two. That alone would give him time to register her move and dodge. She swiped at him with her claws, but missed. His smirk seemed to be plastered to his face now. How she hated that smirk. He would have a look of agony before she was through with him. Getting fed up with her useless arm flailing, Kagome used her ki to form an energy sword. (AN: think Kuwabara from YYH, but the sword is pink and has a more of a curve made more for slicing, not stabbing.) She tried her luck with the new tactic. It was more successfull in that she was able to land a few hits, but nothing too life threatening. Thankfully, Naraku's smirk was replaced with a frown. He obviously wasn't expecting this.  
  
Hopeing to put more distance between him and the vixen, Naraku did a few backflips. To his disgruntled luck, she was able to stay on him; never letting up her assault in the process. Her grace in wielding the sword was bested only by her deadly accuracy. It took all of Kouga's ability to tear his eyes from Kagome's battle. He had one of his own to fight, but that seemed so trivial at the moment.  
  
When he did finally remove his gaze, he had to dodge an attack from Inuyasha. Had he not turned in time, he would no doubt be a pile of goo. Fate had spared him this time, but the battle was far from over. Before Inuyasha could recover from his defeated attack, Kouga struck him in the gut once more. The stain on the raging hanyo's body finally becoming too much for him. Inuyasha passed out. Kouga smirked in his victory, and sat vigil over the hanyo until either he awoke, or Kagome needed his assistance. Neither looked to be happening soon.  
  
Naraku was bleeding from various cuts along his arms and chest. The bloodloss didn't seem to faze him much as he was still able to fend off Kagome's advances. She was growing weary of all his dodges, and it was unnerving. He was unarmed! No doubt, his plan was to tire her out so he could flee. She was not at her full strength due to her tenure in his dungeons.  
  
Exasperated, Kagome recalled her sword. It was time for something a little less conventional, and unpredictable. She formed another weapon from her ki. One she had seen the demon lord Sesshomaru use during the time he and Inuyasha would fight for their father's fang tetsusaiga. She created a whip. Naraku paled. He too was tiring, and doubted his ability to dodge such a weapon continuously. Kagome smirked.  
  
Within a split second, Naraku was torn and bleeding profusely. More so than he ever was with the minor cuts and scrapes caused by the sword. He had a deep gash accross his face and thigh. Not only that, but his right arm was almost completely severed. The ground at his feet was painted with his blood, and his vision was blurry. Kagome smiled and went in for the kill.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Sango, Kirara, and Miroku happened upon the clearing, their jaws dropped. Kagome was standing over a kneeling Naraku, Inuyasha was unconcious, Kouga was sitting idely by his body, and Kagura and Kanna were still in the doorway Kagome had came through earlier. They came to a landing next to Kouga, and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Kouga just looked up at them and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What happened here.....and what happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked the wolf prince.  
  
"She's a wolf now, and Naraku made her mad."  
  
"And Inuyasha?" This time it was Sango who spoke.  
  
"He went into a bloodlust, and Kagome said it was because he was being controlled by Naraku. I took care of him for her."  
  
"What about Kagura and Kanna? Why do they not move to help their master?" Miroku asked while eyeing the duo in the doorway.  
  
"Don't know about them. They haven't moved since the whole thing started. They don't look like they'll be moving anytime soon either."  
  
" I guess we weren't needed then were we?" Sango sounded a mixture of reliefe and hurt.  
  
"I guess not." Miroku sounded the same.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Just as Kagome's whip was about to deliver a finishing blow to Naraku's head, a blast of miasma hit her. The poisonous gas made her eyes water, and nose itch. She could not see, nor smell anything much to her annoyance. When her sences finally returned, Kagome was faced with a puppet. It was obvious because it was clad in a baboon pelt. Her previous opponent was dressed in black and purple robes. (AN: Sorry, I don't know what the shirt and pants are called, but I'm not about to call them that. (shirt and pants)) This was an insult to her intelligence.  
  
A gust of wind blew the remaining miasma away and she caught a sliver of movement from the corner of her eye. Naraku was attempting to fly away. Not going to happen. The puppet was about to charge, and if Kagome stalled long enough to fight the cursed thing, then Naraku really would get away. She immediately sent an order to Kouga.  
  
'Kouga!'  
  
'You called?'  
  
'Yes, can you and my friends take care of the puppet? I'm going after Naraku.'  
  
'Yes, we can. Are you sure you will be alright?'  
  
'No time to dally, just do it. I'll be fine.'  
  
During the conversation, Kagome once again left an opponent to Kouga while she ran after Naraku's retreating form. He didn't get far. As she came closer to his clouded form, the sounds of battle was heard behind her. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were fighting the puppet.  
  
Not wanting to take the chance of Naraku dissapearing into thin air, Kagome once again relied on her ki for assisstance. This time she called forth a bow. A pink arrow formed as she drew the ethereal string taught. Kagome aimed true and let the arrow fly.  
  
Time stopped as it hit the gassious mass. There was a blinding light, followed closely by a heartstopping cry of pain and anguish. Naraku: the evil hanyo, destroyer of innocence, manipulator of lives, greatest enemy the feaudal ages would ever know; was defeated. Kagome cried.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The puppet the friends were fighting collapsed and burst into flames. They looked at each other with a mix of glee, bewilderment, and confusion.  
  
Kagura and Kanna both gave a slight jump when they fealt a foreign pumping within their bodies. Kagura clutched at her chest as a tear ran down her face. This time it wasn't from pain, but utter happiness. She finally had her freedome. Kanna, allowed a small smile to grace her once stone face. A small tinge of pink to her once lifeless cheeks.  
  
Miroku removed the beads from his once cursed hand. The wind- tunnel was gone. His first use for his now whole hand? A truely pleasurable grope of Sango's ample end; closely followed by a painful slap by said taijia. Both had smiles on their faces.  
  
Kouga walked back to the still out-of-it hanyo. With a flurry of movement, Inuyasha was slung over Kouga's shoulder. The group was prepared to leave as soon as Kagome returned. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be too long; there was a celebration to attend after all.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hehehe. Not bad ne? There will be about two more chapters. An epilogue, and an after epilogue. You have to read them to find out. ^.^ I can't believe it! I'm almost done with this thing!!! I've never finished a story in my life!!!! I still want reviews. I was looking through ff.net, and I can't help but notice that for the amount of chapters and that this is a Kog/Kag fic....It has quite the following. Wish I could say the same for mm.org. *grumbles* Yes I posted the same fic there, but no one's reviewing. Oh well, I still have you guys. I'm itching to do my "I finally finished speach" but it would be pretty premature for me to do it now, so REVIEW!!! so I can update. ^.^ OH!! And if you have any questions, review and I'll try to answere them in the coming chapters k?Ummm....I'm rambling, here is what you are all waiting for.....REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!!!  
  
Lavender Valentine- Hehehe, I think we all talk to our computer at some point in time. At least we're not screaming at a television set during a football game....Thanx for reviewing. ^.^  
  
liz- I think so to, but I just couldn;t help it. Besides, I think it gives character to a story that lacks fluff. I'm not too big of a fluff writer. There will be some next chapter though....hopefully. Eheheh...thank you for reviewing.  
  
BelleDayNight- I'm not too big on talking to yourself and answering back either, but it's fun to write, and it gives a more in depth feel to the characters. At least that's my opinion. Demon Inuyasha is cool. I didn't kill him because of all the reviews I got from people practically begging me to let him live. I killed Naraku. I kinda like how the battle started at close range techniques, but in the end, it was a super miko arrow that finally did him in. I was never too great at battles. I'm proud of this one though. Shippo's in the next chappie!!! ^.^ I love kitsunes...they're so kawaii. Speaking of kitsunes....when do you plan on updating Freak Show? Thank you for reviewing. I look forward to hearing from you next chapter. ^.^  
  
Nishigirl- You are welcome. Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I've already started the other one, and it should be out soon. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
anime-fantasy- YEAY!!!! *ding dong Naraku's dead* continues singing spin of from wizard of oz. Are you happy? Inu's still alive....maybe a little knocked out...but alive. You should know by now that Rin smiles are deadly to the resolve. You just had to go and give me one huh? Well thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again...*gives Shippo puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- I hope Sesshy isn't too mad about the leather clad taiyoukai picture.....but to push the envelope so to speak, I ran accross a very nice little songic thingy. It's called Battle Hymn of the Fanfic....and it's by StiocStella. If you've read it already, then cool, if not.......Just a little something to get your oh so delicious lord a little spiffed. Thanx for reviewing. ^,^  
  
inufan100- As you can see, not even Kagura and Kanna are dead. Just everyone's mutual foe. Sorry about the cliffie, I just fealt like I had to end it there since it was about four in the morning when I finally put this laptop down. So am I forgiven? Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Squeaker- Sorry squeaker, but Inu is still alive. I may not like him much, but it's much cooler to just destroy his hopes. No Kikyo, no Kagome. Though I don't know.....I think I will use the Urasue apprentince idea I had a while ago. It would help get rid of Inu. What do you think? Thank you for reviewing. ^.^  
  
Sangami- Thank you for reviewing, even if you didn't have much to say. I think it shows comittement to review no matter what. To reward you for your loyalty, here's the update you wanted. Not bad ne?  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- You can breath now........stop yelling.......HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!! There now that I have gotten your attention. ^.~ I am not so cruel as to kill off a beloved member of the inu-gumi. I may be a bitch at times, but I'm not a fucking bitch. understand? What do you think so far, it's been a while since you've reviewed. By the way, thanx for doing so.  
  
AquaMoon- I'm soooooo sooooo sorry for the cliffy. I think that was the worst one out of what....23 chapters so far. Sorry again. Thank you for reviewing though. Look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Well there you have them. I still need reviews, so you know what to do.....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	24. Picking up the Pieces

Here's a closing chapter, though there will more than likely be another one after this. I know I said there would be another one, but honestly, that's still up in the air. For these last two chapters I will be taking votes, on what fic you want me to work on next. To see what they are, read my author's note at the end of this chapter. I did say in some of my responses, that I intend to attempt every pairing at least once. I just happened to start with my Kog/Kag pairing. For those who have asked, yes, I will do an Inu/Kag fic. When?? That's entirely up to you....I'm rambling again. *Sigh* seclusion does little to mend my almost non-existant social skills. TO THE FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- me no own....you no sue  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP:  
  
Kagura and Kanna both gave a slight jump when they fealt a foreign pumping within their bodies. Kagura clutched at her chest as a tear ran down her face. This time it wasn't from pain, but utter happiness. She finally had her freedome. Kanna, allowed a small smile to grace her once stone face. A small tinge of pink to her once lifeless cheeks.  
  
Miroku removed the beads from his once cursed hand. The wind- tunnel was gone. His first use for his now whole hand? A truely pleasurable grope of Sango's ample end; closely followed by a painful slap by said taijia. Both had smiles on their faces.  
  
Kouga walked back to the still out-of-it hanyo. With a flurry of movement, Inuyasha was slung over Kouga's shoulder. The group was prepared to leave as soon as Kagome returned. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be too long; there was a celebration to attend after all.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Chapter 24- Picking up the Pieces  
  
Shippo looked up from his post at the edge of the cliff. He had been waiting for days. The kitsune child hardly ate, drank, or slept. His mother was missing, and he was surrounded by wolves. Shippo had not forgotten his first visit to the wolf caves. Hell, they were going to EAT him; that is, until Kagome stepped up in his defence. Shippo noticed the looks of pity he would recieve from a passing tribesman. He was a youkai, and his mother was the guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama; he needed not their pity.  
  
The sky had darkened hours ago, but the kitsune refused to move even when a cool breeze caused him to shiver. The wind carried along a subtle scent that his little nose picked up. With a start, Shippo was up and running in the direction it had come from. The other wolves that had yet to take to the comfort of their beds gave a slight jump when the normaly morose kitsune dashed off grinning like a fool. They stopped mid-task to test the air. Kouga was near, with Kagome. Grinning like the fools they pretended to be, Hakkaku and Ginta both made for the community cave that served as a bedchamber.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When the little group came withing smelling distance of the wolf den, Kagome was tackled by a brown ball of fluff, which closely resembled a small kitsune child she had left behind not too long ago. She gave a bright smile when said kit looked up.  
  
"Mommy!!!! You're a wolf!!! Now you can be my realy mommy!!! What happened to Inuyasha? Are you ok? Where's Narkau!!! Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Kagome looked on in amusement. Her kit no doubt had been worried sick, and she mentally kicked herself in the butt for doing that to him. She chuckled lowly in her throat when he finally stopped asking all of his questions.  
  
"Shippo, one at a time k? But first, lets get back to the caves. I will explain everything then."  
  
Shippo vigorously nodded his consent, content to finally be back in his mother's embrace. The group continued their treck. Sango and Miroku walked with Kirara resting on Sango's shoulder. The two were whispering conspiring together. Now that Naraku was no more, they were now free to persue each other without fear of what the next day would bring. Kagome, Shippo, and Kouga walked at the head of the little group. Inuyasha still slung over Kouga's broad shoulder. The demons heard the conversations between the houshi and taijia. Kagome smirked knowingly to herself.  
  
'bout time they got together.' She thought.  
  
'Now if only I was so lucky....'  
  
She sighed inwardly as her consience remained silent. For now, all was right in the world.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga stared at the goddess before him. He longed to run his clawed fingers through her long hair, to taste her once more. The last time he had kissed her, she had been in shock, and Inuyasha had dissrupted his bliss. Now the dog-breath was slung over his shoulder dead to the world. Had it not been for that fact, and that she was now a demon and could ward off his advances, he would have already tried to claim what he longed for with all of his being. She was now a wolf. He had gotten somewhat used to that fact. She had just displayed a power far advancing all youkai he had ever come in contact with. That was something he could respect. She had a kitsune pup. Understandable, but wanted to have her bare him a few wolf heirs as well.  
  
'Ah yes, wishful thinking. But a guy can dream right?'  
  
Kagome could not hold back. She peared into his thoughts, and nearly gasped out loud from the intensity of his feelings. He truely did care for her, she knew all along of his devotion to her, but never knew how strongly those feelings were.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When everyone entered the wolf den, they were greeted with the sights and sounds of excitement and celebration. Clearly news of Kagome's return had reached all ears of the demon tribe. Here, she belonged. Had she finally found her little nitch in the world? Now that she was demon, she couldn't go back to the way her life was before the jewel. Her life in the future was no more. Kagome would return to visit her family from time to time, but she could never live there anymore. Her new home would be with the wolves.  
  
"Um, Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Hakkaku look down at his 'sister'. The last he had seen of her, she was passed out and had been picked up by one of Naraku's minions.  
  
"Yes, I am better."  
  
"What happened to Naraku? Will he be coming back for you? Do we need to double the guard or something?" This time it was Ginta's turn to express his concern.  
  
"No guys, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Naraku has been destroyed."  
  
There was a collective sigh of reliefe from all of the inhabitants of the vast cave. When Hakkaku had first voiced his question, all talks ceased, and all ears were tuned into her answere. Once her conversation with Kouga's 'generals' ceased, the noise level picked back up to it's usual level. Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome, questions written clearly in their eyes.  
  
"You are wandering what happened to me eh?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama. Would you please care to enlighten us as to how you became a demon, and why you dissapeared after returning from your time?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I guess we better sit down and I'll tell you guys the story."  
  
Each took a respective seat by a blazing fire. Miroku sat next to Sango, while Kouga sat next to Kagome after dropping Inuyasha none-too-gently on a nearby matt. Shippo took up residence on Kagome's lap, while eating some food offered him. Kagome took a steadying breath, and stared at the fire. Trying to gain strength for the tale she was about to spin.  
  
"Well, I guess it all started after I died. I found out that I was Midoriko's reincarnation. She trained me, and everything. When I came back I was no longer Kagome, the human miko, but rather, Kagome the child of the gods. It's pretty complicated actually. I bacame more powerful and everything, but still retained my human physical strength. While I was out, I peeked into each of your minds. Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I found Inuyasha didn't really love me for me, but rather, because he believed me to be Kikyo's reincarnation. That's why I wasn't myself the last time you saw me. I went home, for some me time, but when I got there, Naraku was there. He tried to kill my family. That bastard possessed my brother, and was going to have him kill my mother, and jii-chan right in front of me. My emotions exploded though, and he got away before any real harm was done."  
  
By this time, both Miroku and Kagome looked at Sango. This was the same scenario that Naraku had baited her with, only under slightly different circumstances. Naraku had been successful that time. A lone tear trailed it's way down Sango's face, as she thought of her brother's fate. Sango nodded her consent for Kagome to continue with her story.  
  
"Well, in my rage, I gave a quick farewell to my family, then chased after Naraku. I ran for about two days before my body finally decided to collapse. I found myself in front of Midoriko again, but this time as a demon. She said it was my subconsious that must have activated the jewel. She then trained me how to fight as a youkai. When I came too, I was in Naraku's clutches, but I knew I had been near the wolf caves. I could smell them, then when Kouga came to rescue me, I knew it must have been because I had made it here at some point in time."  
  
"But, Kagome-chan, why a wolf demon do you know?" The question had been nagging on her mind for quite some time since she saw her friends transformation.  
  
"The only explanation I can give, is that it was the nearest type to my personality. Loyal, group oriented, and whatnot. That or, it was the closest race to me at the time. I honestly don't think even Riko knows. That or she's not talking."  
  
"Riko?" Sango, Kouga, and Miroku ask.  
  
"ehehehe, yeah. That's my nickname for Midoriko."  
  
"I am almost afraid to ask, but what happened to Inuyasha. I know he was being controlled by Naraku, but how did he get into Inuyasha's mind?"Miroku the ever observant one asked.  
  
"Well from what I was able to gather from Naraku's mind, It was a spell planted by Kikyo. It was one of her missions during their last attack. I believe that the spell was supposed to be a safety-net for Naraku should she fail to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Obviously she failed, and I guess Naraku fixed it to where the more Inuyasha worried for me, the tighter grasp he would have over him. He wanted to speed up the process, so he kidnapped me. It would have worked, but I don't think he expected Kouga to show up as early as he did."  
  
Kagome spared a meaningful glance over to Kouga after that statement. His eyes were intent on the fire. Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances at each other. They excused themselves, and went to gather some food for themselves. Sango took a now sleeping Shippo from Kagome and placed him on a pallet for himself.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(AN: WARNING: I AM GOING TO MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO ADD A LITTLE FLUFF HERE. IT WILL SUCK NO DOUBT!!! ^_^;;)  
  
Kagome spared another glance at Kouga, before breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Kouga? I never did get to thank you properly for saving me."  
  
"It was nothing Kagome. I just want you to know that I will always be there if you should ever need me again."  
  
Kouga made an attempt to get up and leave Kagome to her own mussings, but a small delicate hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down questioningly at the goddess. His breath hitched in his throat as he noted how the light from the flames danced off her face. She had a look of exotic beauty. Kagome looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I know Kouga, but still......Arigatou"  
  
Kouga sat back down next to her, eyes never breaking contact. For some reason he got the feeling she was thanking him for more than showing up and taking care of Inuyasha for her.  
  
"A...ri...ga..tou?" It was as if he was in a trance. She thanked him. After him getting her killed in the first place. She thanked him.  
  
"Hai, Kouga-kun. Arigatou." Kagome leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. The movement stunned him for a moment, but when he came out of it, she was already gone. She had left the confines of the cave, and was out in the moonlight.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha had woken up in time to see the 'moment' between his biggest romantic rival. His ears drooped as he realized he had truely lost her. He had been aware the whole time Naraku was in controll over his body. There was nothing he could do. Kouga had been there when he couldn't, and had aided her in battle, rather than push her aside and bark orders.  
  
Kagome had been able to defeat Naraku, and needed no help. That in itself was a wake-up call to her true abilities. Inuyasha feared he may have lost a great ally, but would she really stop being his friend. He could somewhat bare loosing her love, but friendship as well? Inuyasha prayed that wasn't the case. He would have to talk to her.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha found her standing outside the cave talking to some guards. Gently he pulled her off to the side.  
  
"Kagome?" He would never be able to get used to her change, he mussed to himself.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Her voice betrayed no emotion.  
  
"I know I've lost you. I was just hopeing we could still be friends."  
  
Kagome gave a small sad smile as a tear etched itself down her ivory cheek.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha. We are still friends."  
  
Inuyasha gave a sigh of reliefe. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of thunderous blue eyes watched their exchange from the mouth of the cave.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Kouga found her minutes later, she was sitting on a cliff, staring up at the moon and stars. He padded over and sat beside her.  
  
"You know," she started, "when I first met Midoriko, she told me to find love and be happy."  
  
Kouga looked at her, and their eyes locked. Ever so slowly, so as to give her time to pull away, he leaned in. She did not. Kouga claimed her lips, nervously at first, but witheld passion soon surfaced. Under the light of the moon, both Kagome and Kouga found love, neverending, and eternal.  
  
FIN  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I told you I suck at fluffiness. I don't even like romance movies, but oh well. This is my ending, but if you guys really want an epilogue or something, let me know in a review. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for this fic. I was suprised at the following it recieved, especially for it being my first ever. It is also my fist one ever completed. I must confess, even stories I do on my own never reach this status. Well here are the review responses....*sniff* probably the last ones for this fic *sniff*.  
  
anime-fantasy- I must say I am shocked as well for the absence of Fluffy- sama. I know he is a main charcter in one of the fics I've started, and shows in the other, but still. A fic with no fluffy is taboo. I have a favor to ask....review and ask me for an epilogue. I kinda don't want this to end, but don't want to drag a story along you know? Thank you for reviewing. *sniff* it's over....WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Lavender Valentine- Well I guess you scream at football games, and I yell at characters on my ps2. It is kinda the same right? They just don't do what my fingers tell them to. Well hey, sorry, but it kinda ended sooner than expected. If I get enough reviews telling me to, I'll put up a proper epilogue, but until then....*sniff* this is it. Thank you for reviewing so much. I know this wouldn't have ever reached this point without your prodding. ^.^;;  
  
BelleDayNight- WAAAHHHH!!!! It's over. To take a line from Shippo (who I don't own) "It's been short but sweet." I guess now we can get started on our little Kenshin crossover/ escapade. You do realize, you're the reviewer that has stuck by me the longest right? For that I give you my thanx. Damn, all this is making me mushy. Well I'll talk to you later. Ja  
  
Nishigirl- I know you didn't start reviewing till the end, but thank you. If you want an epilogue review, and don't forget to vote on what fic you want me to write next. If you want something different, then let me know. Those two are just some I started while my muse was off doing......whatever musses do when they are avoiding you. ehehehe. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Boxy the Turtle- I might make a sequel if I get enough requests. I am seriously thinking of making one, but as it stands, you are the only one who asked so far. Thank you for reviewing though. Like the name. It's cute.  
  
AquaMoon- What do you think? Should I end it here? add an epilogue? make a sequel? I need to know these things. I must give you my thanks for sticking by me since almost the beginning. Honestly when I started this thing, I never knew it would turn out to be 24 chapters. Ten maybe, but not twenty- four. Review for me please?  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- A big head huh? In more ways than one I hope..^.^...I thought you'd like that little songficcy thing. Funny, I thought of you when I read that. Vote for what you want to read next, I would surely appreciate it. Though, I think I know which one you'll pick. The one with the beloved Sesshy right? I still can't believe I went a whole twenty four chapters without adding the taiyoukai. I feel ashamed. Anywho thank you for reviewing.  
  
Hehehe, well there you have them. Remember if you want a proper epilogue then review and tell me. I also want you guys to vote on what project you want me to post next.  
  
Justaposition: A YYHIY crossover. Don't know what I'll rate it yet, and no pairings are decided yet. Kagome has become a human Sesshomaru. Not much in the way of emotions. She returns to her time to find that her family is dead, but she can't return to the past. Perhaps the past will find her. Kuwabara is her cousin, and everyone thinks she's dead. She makes a deal with Koenma to help aid the world of an old evil, if only to see her friends and family again.  
  
I don't have a title yet: AU. It will be mostly a Sess/Kag but will turn Inu/Kag towards the end. Kagome is a librarian trying to make it in the fast world of New York. Her quaint life is turned upside down when she meets the stoic vampire that haunts the library where she works. Now she has to fight to survive in a world of lichens (warewolves) and nosferatu (vampires). More than likely be rated R.  
  
Remember to vote. I've kinda started on them both, but I like to have one at least halfway done before I post another story. So let me know which one to commit myself to for now k? Well what are you waiting for?  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE....  
  
^_^ 


	25. Epiloue

Ok since everyone who voted said they wanted an epilogue.......here is it.^_^. I still need votes as to what fic you guys want me to post next. So far it's a tie, but my cuz, Catse2000 insists I do the crossover. I'm still taking votes for that. If you want a better summary then visit my author page on ff.net. k? Well, I guess I'll stop chatting, and get on with the show.  
  
Diclaimer- Me no own....you no sue. ^.^  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
RECAP  
  
When Kouga found her minutes later, she was sitting on a cliff, staring up at the moon and stars. He padded over and sat beside her.  
  
"You know," she started, "when I first met Midoriko, she told me to find love and be happy."  
  
Kouga looked at her, and their eyes locked. Ever so slowly, so as to give her time to pull away, he leaned in. She did not. Kouga claimed her lips, nervously at first, but witheld passion soon surfaced. Under the light of the moon, both Kagome and Kouga found love, neverending, and eternal.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
For the Love of a Miko  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Asked a somewhat middle-aged woman. She eyed her visitor with caution. It's voice betrayed it's sex as that of a female, but aside from that fact, the identity was consealed beneath a heavy cloak.  
  
"Yes, I need you to make me a body of clay and ash."  
  
"And whose soul will I be resurecting?" She replied somewhat stunned.  
  
"No one's. I'll be performing the ceremony myself. I just need the body." The even voice never betrayed an ounce of emotion during the exchange.  
  
"Oh, well then, of whome shall I make it the likeness of? Also, I will require the bone and ash of the deceased."  
  
"The miko Kikyo." She said as a small pouch was tossed towards the witch. Silently, Urasame oppened the parcel, only to reveal the bone and ash that was required in the process. With a nod, she set about her task of cooking the remains with the clay needed in the construction of the body.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha sighed for what had seemed to be the billionth time that day. He sat on his favorite branch of the godtree contemplating his life. It was so odd not having to worry. He had been doing it for so long that now, he was lost as to how to continue. Aside from the village there was no one left to protect. Kagome and Shippo remained with the wolves. Sango and Miroku left for the ruins of the Taijia village with Kirara. Funny how things worked out. Inuyasha watched as the sun rose to greet the new day. The villagers were waking and begining their chores. Here life was a simple routine. Things hadn't changed in over fifty years, and would no doubt remain the same even after he was old and gone. At least as long as he had any say in the matter.  
  
Suddenly a familiar smell wafted in his nose. It smelled similar to the resurected body of Kikyo, but it was off some. It resembled more of her true scent, rather than the disgusting stench he forced himself to accept. His eyes shot up when a familiar voice sounded. It WAS Kikyo!  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"Kikyo.....how......when.......who?"  
  
"I was ressurected again by Urasame, apprentice to Urasue."  
  
"But that would meen.....KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha made to dash off towards the wolf den, but Kikyo's words stopped him.  
  
"She is fine. It is not her soul that I harbor, but my own. She is not my reincarnation as everyone thought. I now have my true soul. I must appologize, Inuyasha, for all the grief that I may have caused when last I walked."  
  
"Kikyo....." Inuyasha ran to her and embraced her. He was needed once more. He was needed by Kikyo, the real Kikyo.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome returned to the dens from her little 'trip'. Shippo ran up and gave his mother a 'bear hug' as she called it. All was right in the world for the kit. He finally had a family. Kagome chuckled at her kit's antics before settling him down.  
  
"How did your visit with Urasame go?" (Now honestly, how many of you guys didn't see that one coming? ^.^)  
  
"It went fine Shippo. Did you behave while I was gone?"  
  
"Uhhh huh. I taught the wolf pups how to play tag. we had fun until Hakkaku and Ginta decided to play along. They messed everything up." Shippo gave a little pout as he relayed how the duo managed to trip everyone up, and how they didn't play fair. Said pair of wolf demons slunk away from their mistress, fearful of whatever punishment she would subjugate them to. Thankfully Kagome just laughed and gave her son a quick pat. She turned, and scanned the area for her mate.  
  
Kagome gave a startled yelp when two arms slunk around her waist. She relaxed though when she recognized them as belonging to Kouga.  
  
"Mmmm.....how did it go?" He asked while he nuzzled his mark on her neck. Not releasing his hold.  
  
"Fine. I wish I could see his face when she shows up." Kagome chuckled, "Now that I think about it, finding her soul, really wasn't so hard. Urasue was just looking in the wrong place for it. That and she wasn't of a pure heart. Who would have thought that the protectors of the jewel would have their own form of heaven. Guess it's the Kami's way of apologizing for what the guardians have to endure during life. All I had to do was ask, and she practically jumped into her new body. I even help with her scent."  
  
"You were too good to inukurro."  
  
"When will you get over your little animosity towards him. Inuyasha feels bad enough as it is. Besides you got me in the end."  
  
At this Kouga smirked. "Damn right I did."  
  
Kagome gave him a playful slap on his cheek. It wasn't nearly as hard as when she had first met him and he proclaimed her as 'his'. That was one thing she was going to have to work with him on. She was still a liberated woman from the future, with her own ideals. She was not an item to be possessed. 'Well I guess some things never change' she thought dryly.  
  
Shippo sat back and watched his new father as he continued to nuzzle his mother's neck. Sure it was weird considering the guy as a father, especially since he tried to feed him to his wolves, but he deserved a chance. It's not like the demon could ever replace his real father, but it was nice to at least have someone there when needed. He saw Kagome and Kouga begin to walk off to a more secluded spot away from prying eyes. Shippo considered following, but decided he wanted to LIVE to see whatever siblings may come in the future. Yep all was right with the world.  
  
FIN  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
There. An epilogue. I know it sucks, and is EXTREMELY short, but what the hell can I say. I've never written one of these damn things before. Yes I am a little pieved. Today's my birthday (19 wooohooooo *does happy dance*) and it's Friday the 13! That's not what I am mad about. I am mad because I am stuck with my younger cousins instead of out with my friends. Moving to a new place really does suck. I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY HERE!! How am I supposed to enjoy my b-day when I don't know anyone to party with? All my friends live six hours away in a little rinky dink place called Seguin, Texas. It sucks. Ok....enough of my rant. I am still taking votes for the next fic as I mentioned in my AN in the beginning. Well Anyways...here are the review responses......  
  
Ash Night8- Awww thanx  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- thanx. Well here's your epilogue. Thanx for sticking with me despite your distaste for Kog/Kag pairings. It means bunches to me. Arigatoo  
  
Squeaker- I thought about the mass detruction, everyone dies, kill the beast, type thing, and it appealed to me. That it untill my cuz found out what I was up to, and threatened bodily harm. I'm older than her, but she's twice my size and I am scared of her. So fluffiness ensued instead. I know I suck at it, but that's no reason to rub it in. I did manage to abstain from it for the most part.  
  
AquaMoon- Thankies. I don't think I wanna do a sequel just yet. I've got a few other projects taking up my schedule. But it I do write one, I'll be looking forward to your review. ^_^  
  
BelleDayNight- Sorry, no little pups and whatnot. Just a few really loose ends being pulled together. I did do the Urasue's apprentice thingy though. Hey, Inu needs love too. ^.^ Ja  
  
inufan100- thanx. But there is no need to save my feelings on the matter. I don't usually do fluff. I'm a more death destruction kill everything type of writer. So it was really my first attempt at one of the softer Genre's. But thanx anyways.  
  
Nishigirl- Voting's still up, but so far Jux is winning. It starts out pretty dark, but it deffinately does lighten up around chapter two when a certain character comes to play. ^.^ I'm not saying anything else, so you'll just have to read it and review ok?  
  
Takara, Lady of the Western Lands- Sessh is in Juxtaposition as well. I haven't officially introduced him yet, but he is mentioned numerous times. More than likely he will appear and offer aid when the time comes. In the other fic (with no name yet) he's evil, but you don't realize it till the end. It's a way darker fic than anything I've done so far. So whichever one gets posted, will have Sesshy. I still feel guilty for not adding him in this one, but I never really had an oppening for him, and I doubt he would appreciate being written in half heartedly, and without proper respect to his lordly demeanor and whatnot. So in the end I think I did him a favor, don't you agree? Well anywho. Thanx for reviewing. ^.^  
  
Lavender Valentine- I am a fan of alternate pairings myself. I don't think I've read a single Inu/Kag fic in over three months! The votes won out, and I was asked to write an epilogue, but hehehe, as you can see, I suck at them.....and I never thought I'd see the day I would have Kagome commission for Kikyo's return. It's weird. It only proves that I am not in my right mind. -.-;; Anywho remember to vote on what fic you want me to do next k?  
  
anime-fantasy- I wrote my epilogue. But now I'm lost...I don't know what fic to post next. BelleDayNight and I are writting a Kenshin/ Inu crossover fic based loosely off of survivor, but other than that, my time is free to write, but I like to put a majority of my time in writting what I am posting. Streching my creative juices across three fics is just too much for my still fairly amature mind. So would you do me a favor....read the summaries on my author bio page and vote on which one you would want to read? So far Justaposition is winning, but only by one vote. I would much appreciate it. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Well there you have them. It's over....done....no more.....damn. I would still like to have a review or to, even though I won't be able to respond to them. (no more fic) I invite everyone to read whatever I post next. I guess you will all know how voting goes by whatever I put up next......yeah it's about 4:30 in the morning and I am a little sleep deprived, so I apologize if my sentences don't make any sence. Well I guess you guys know what to do....  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON....  
  
RIGHT....  
  
DOWN....  
  
HERE.....  
  
^_^ 


End file.
